


Don't Worry, I'll Love You

by art_is_dead



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), everyone is somehow sympathetic and unsympathetic at the same time, it's gonna get dark, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 63,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_is_dead/pseuds/art_is_dead
Summary: On one side of an island, are the Dark Sides, the ones fighting the Light Sides. Both sides have their own castle, their own land, their own lovers.The dark sides' youngest, Virgil, is one day kidnapped by the Light Sides, the leader, Roman, uses Virgil as bait to lure the Dark Sides out of hiding. If only the Dark Sides cared that Virgil has gone missing. Now, Roman, Logan, and Patton must all come to terms about their feelings towards Virgil.How does Virgil's feelings towards them turn out? Will Virgil escape, go back the the Dark Sides, join the Light Sides? Will Virgil be okay?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 309
Kudos: 419





	1. The Beginning

Virgil has no idea how any of this happened. One day he was sitting in his room blasting music from his earphones as his boyfriends, Janus and Remus, were on the first floor of their enormous castle. The next, he was blindfolded, gagged, in the trunk of a car and was being taken to the other side of the island, which was fairly large, considering it took hours get to the other castle.

You see, about 10 years ago, there was a civil war, at least, that's what it was called, but there really wasn't any fighting, between the Dark and Light sides. Both wanting complete control of the island, but only ended up splitting it. Now they, mostly, stayed on their side of the island. Virgil didn't mind, though. He just wanted his view of the sea. The sea that was never crossed. He wanted to explore it, but also knew it was safe on the island. Remus and Janus did mind however, no view could stop that. Remus had lost his brother, Roman, who was now on the light sides part of the island. Janus wanted to bring everyone together, but only tore them apart. 

Maybe it was different because of their age. Virgil was about 11 when the war began. Remus and Roman were 14, Janus and Logan were 16. Patton was 15. Virgil didn't exactly have an idea what happened during the war, just that he sometimes missed Logan, Patton, and Roman. He knew it started because Janus and Patton had started fighting, with Logan and Roman siding with Patton, Remus and Virgil siding with Janus. But the Light Sides still argued, not because two brothers would be split up because of this, but because Virgil was too young to pick a side. Janus and Remus said that he was old enough. 

Virgil doesn't know much about the end of the war, just that one day, after the screaming had been replaced with crying and pleading, Janus told Virgil they would be moving, and to pack his things. So Virgil did, he remembers Patton still pleading with Janus about this as they walked out the door. Roman and Remus both refusing to look at each other. Logan trying to bargain with Janus. But they still left. He remembers Janus telling him to hold his head up high and not look back. He didn't look back, but couldn't bring himself to hold his head up.

They eventually started their own palace with an old abandoned one, not as grand as the last one. But it had a roof and a bed. However, it was still pretty big. As years came and went, the castle grew. They learned to put their past feelings behind. Learned to appreciate what they had. Virgil wasn't as involved with Janus and Remus as they both were with each other, but he still loved them, they still showed him affection. Just, sometimes he liked to be alone. He knew the Light Sides had all started dating, just as he, Janus, and Remus had. Sometimes, he's able to hear news of the other side. Well, mostly from eavesdropping while Remus and Janus thought he was sleeping. He knew he shouldn't, but god, he missed them too much. 

Now, he was trying to remember everything Janus had told him to do if the Light Sides came for him. 

  1. Don't tell them anything, no matter what
  2. They will try to get into your head, so don't listen
  3. Remember to breathe
  4. Remember we love you



Was that it? Was he missing something? 

Janus hadn't done another scenario about what to do if someone came for him since Virgil was 13, so of course he could be missing something. But he really hoped he wasn't. 

At the thought of him being unprepared for what was ahead, Virgil's breathing started to get faster. He could feel his heartbeat getting quicker. He had to calm down. 

_Breathe in, breathe out._

The car stopped.

_In and out._

The sound of a front door opening and closing.

_In and out._

Talking from just outside the trunk.

_In and out._

The sound of a trunk opening, followed by the nice, cool air of the outside. Nice, especially since Virgil had been in a trunk since mid afternoon.

_In and out._

Arms grabbing him and lifting him up. Putting him on the ground.

_How do I breathe?_

Virgil momentarily forgot about trying to calm down. Now, he was currently struggling against the hold of at least two pairs of arms.

"Roman! We need a little help!" _No no no, don't bring him over here._

Roman seemed to grab both of Virgil's arms. At this point, breathing was out of the question, completely forgotten and impossible. Virgil was trying to scream at this point, but the gag that was put into his mouth and then wrapped around his head was muffling it. He didn't know why he had to scream, he knew no one was around, except for these three.

"Logan! We might have to sedate him!" One pair of hands faltered, not enough for Virgil to break free, though, but enough for Virgil to know that sedating him was the last thing Logan wanted to do. But the hands disappeared, Roman taking Logan's place in holding one arm. 

"Virgil, please, stop," A soothing, soft voice spoke to him. _Patton?_ Virgil still didn't stop struggling.

Footsteps came back, Logan with the sedative. Virgil only fought harder, trying to scream louder.

"Hold him still, I don't want to hurt him!" Virgil's right arm, the one Roman had taken over when Logan stepped away, was put out in front of him. Patton and Roman shifted their bodies so Virgil couldn't kick Logan.

Virgil tried to swat his arm around, to get out of Roman's grip. But it was hold still as a sharp but small pain of a needle punctured his skin. The contents being injected into him. 

Virgil tried his best to move around, even as darkness consumed him. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil to stop him from falling.

Virgil slid into unconsciousness to three voices trying to sooth him.

_It'll be okay._

_Shh shh._


	2. This Isn't Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up, panics a little, and is reunited with an old (best) friend.

When Virgil woke up, he kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes, trying to imagine he was still at home with Janus and Remus. Remus would be making chaos, (even in the early morning) Janus would be downstairs with his morning tea (says coffee isn't morally acceptable, but will get mad if you bring up that tea sometimes isn't either).

But Virgil knew that was just his imagination. That he was taken yesterday, by people that he thought he would never see again. So, he did the last thing he wanted to do. And opened his eyes.

Virgil sat up quickly and moved to the edge of the bed, _my old room_ , he knew because it had the same simple layout 10 years ago, with some changes.

Virgil was sitting on a California King sized bed, compared to his twin sized bed 10 years ago. The bed was in the middle on the room, against the wall that was directly across from the door. The (large) bed had a dark purple weighted blanket and two large pillows with black pillowcases (that were ridiculously soft). There were two white nightstands, on top of both was a lamp, a digital clock (that read 8:30 AM), and a small plant. Virgil focused on the one he was closest to. There was a little hollowed out section that had two, no, three books and a set of headphones with an MP3 player. There was a drawer, inside was a notebook and several pens and pencils. Behind the bed and the nightstands, was a large window, one that took up the space of the entire wall. On the side that Virgil was facing away from was a desk with a lamp and some art supplies, behind the desk was a small window. There was also a dresser at the foot of the bed, a closet, and another door, one that would lead to a bathroom. The walls were a different color now too. One wall that had the door and the closet was a shade of plump, the other two were grey.

There were things on the walls too, paintings, posters. One painting was one that Virgil did when he was like 10 just a bunch of sunflowers, another was a gift from Patton, on his 9th birthday, it made Virgil tear up to see it. It was of Remus, Roman, Logan, Janus, Patton, and Virgil, Virgil was in the center, they were all holding hands, and in nice, neat cursive, were the words, Happy Birthday Storm Cloud. Love, Popstar.

Everyone remembers playfully picking on Patton when Patton would be overprotective of them. But everyone silently appreciated it.

There were two posters, one of Coraline, and another of Jack and Sally from Nightmare before Christmas, both were Virgil's favorite growing up.

 _The door. A white one._ It looked normal, was it locked? If it wasn't, were they waiting outside? To laugh in his futile escape and throw him in the basement? The one he's always hated? Or would them beat him? Try to get him to understand he can't go anywhere without them knowing? What if it was locked? What if they were just outside the door, waiting for the doorknob to move so they can burst in to catch Virgil off guard?

A knock brought Virgil out of his thoughts. "Virgil? Are you awake?" _Awake, like he willingly went to bed, and slept in a room that he barely recognizes_. "Virgil, I'm coming in, okay?" _Did he have a choice if you came in or not?_

The white door opened, and in stepped Patton. _Oh god he looks so grown up_ , he had bright blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, circular glasses. He was wearing a grey cardigan with a light blue polo shirt underneath, which was understandable, it is a little cold this morning. He was also wearing a pair of light brown pants. 

Virgil realized he was staring, and quickly met Patton's eyes, and almost immediately looked away. The pure pained expression Patton had was too much. Virgil knew Patton was coming to terms that Virgil had grown up without him too. That they both missed each other's sweet sixteen, eighteenth, and twenty-first birthday. _Patton would be- is-_ _25, fully grown_ , Logan said that 25 was an important age, something about full maturity or something.

Patton cleared his throat and Virgil instead of looking at the floor, decided to look at Patton's shoes, black, nothing else to say about them. 

"I, umm, kiddo, we, uh, well, I missed you so much, you've-you've grown up so much." Patton's voice was thick with emotion. "We- uh- we need you kiddo." Virgil hadn't realized Patton was moving closer to the bed until it was too late and Patton had already sat down on the edge Virgil was on, not too close, but within arm range.

"What do you need?" Virgil was surprised by his own voice. 

"We want to bring us all together, to have a family again. That's it. I promise." 

_Is this a lie? Is this what Janus tried to warn me about?_

"Logan and Roman are downstairs. I'm going to tell them that you're awake. I'll be back." Virgil was relieved Patton made no effort to touch him. He didn't know how he would react.

"How long was I out for?" Virgil asked when Patton was just out the door. Virgil still made no attempt to look at Patton's face.

"You got here at about midnight last night. So, 8 hours?" Virgil noticed Patton didn't mention anything about drugging him. 

Patton left and the door closed. Virgil let the emotions take control of him. Crying, wanting, longing, _needing_ Janus and Remus, like when he was having a bad night and they would stay up with him and make him laugh and kiss him silly.

To avoid what would be an awkward conversation if Patton returned with Logan and Roman right now, Virgil rushed to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was pretty big. Big enough for a shower and bathtub, and still be enough room for like 6 people to stand comfortably in the bathroom.

Virgil looked in the mirror, resting his hands on the black marble sink that was, again, big. Virgil noticed two things when looking in the mirror. One, his clothes, a simple black tank top that showed off his noodle arms and a pair of grey yoga pants that were loose and held up by a string. No socks or shoes. Not the outfit he was wearing when he was taken. Two, his face was completely clean. No makeup, no black eye shadow, nothing. _Someone washed my face and changed my clothes._

He looked around the white bathroom. Compared to his bedroom, this was like walking into heaven. Except, you know, it's a bathroom. By the toilet was a medicine cabinet. Inside was, of course, medicine, towels, extra toilet paper rolls, deodorant, and some shaving razors. 

_Enough to keep a prisoner comfortable and_ _happy,_ Virgil thought grimly.

Virgil heard noise from outside the bathroom, _they were back,_ _they're here_

"Kiddo?" _Patton_

"Virgil?" _Logan_

"Hot Topic?" _Roman_

"Uh- In- in here!" _Oh god, oh fuck, do I just walk out? What if they come in here? Breathe, remember to breathe. Um fuck how do you breathe!?_

"Virgil? Are you okay?" _Whose voice is that?_

"Yeah! Any minute now!" But Virgil faltered at the end of that statement. 

"Virgil I'm going to come in, could you open the door?" 

_No no no no no no no._ "I-uh" The floor, walls, everything was spinning.

There was a pain in Virgil's head, like a pounding headache. Soon enough Virgil realized he was on the floor. 

Sounds of a dull pounding, Virgil didn't know if it was from them trying to break down the door, or his headache.

Blurred voices, blurred noises, blurred colors, blurred faces. Everything was blurry. Everything was in slow motion. Patton was crying, Roman appeared to get something from the medicine cabinet. Logan was holding Virgil, shouting at Roman to get something from the cabinet. 

Then dark, but Virgil welcomed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I was not expecting this many hits and kudos, I know its not a lot, but I'm still pretty happy about it!!  
> Also, I swear I'm getting to the part when they all become unsympathetic, I swear that's gonna be in here. So heads up.  
> (BTW, my cat was napping on my chest as I wrote this, idk who needed to hear that)  
> (I also wrote this at midnight, cause you know, why not?)  
> (Also, also, sorry about the long descriptions, like one John Mulaney said, "None of that matters, but it's important to me that you know that.")  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	3. Oh Frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up again to three familiar, yet different, faces. Now, he must find out, are these people friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that there was a king  
> And a prophet was like, "bruh something's gonna happen to you and you're gonna die."  
> SO  
> this king crowns a gardener, then they would kill him, thus finishing the prophecy (the prophecy was like, something's gonna happen to the king)  
> BUT THEN  
> LITERAL HOURS after this gardener's coronation, the king CHOKED ON SOUP AND DIED.  
> The gardener that was going to be sacrificed ruled for 24 years.
> 
> Trigger warnings: very brief mention of sexual slavery and panic attack  
> This is probably the darkest chapter so far, won't be the darkest out of the entire work, but so far. :(

Virgil kind of liked being knocked out now. At this time, just before regaining consciousness he can pretend again. He liked pretending now, before, his mind used to wander to things that would never happen. Like what if Remus goes out and is killed one day? Or what if Janus fell down stairs and broke his neck and now they can't go on their morning walks with all three of them?

But now, now Virgil can imagine smelling eggs and pancakes for breakfast. Janus would make his pancakes with blueberries. Remus would make his pancakes with chocolate chips. Virgil would have both in his pancakes. 

That was before the voices broke through into his skull, like nails being forced in with a hammer.

_"I just think we should wake him up now."_

_"Love, he had an intense panic attack, we have to let him rest. He hasn't had any proper sleep in 24 hours. He hasn't had anything to drink, or eat since lunch yesterday."_

_"He's missed lunch and breakfast."_

_"Yes, so we should give him something to eat and drink before we go any further. We really don't want to hurt him."_

_"Okay, okay, we'll wait."_

Almost painful silence.

Then pain, not like the painful silence, physical, actual pain. Like someone was holding his stomach in a death grip. But it was just for a short second.

But it was enough that Virgil groaned, alerting the others to his wakefulness. They were so close now. Like he could reach out and touch them. 

One set of footsteps seemed to rush out of the room.

"Virgil, can you open your eyes?" The voice was informative, yet...kind? Like it was a total choice to open his eyes.

Virgil's body betrayed him, and, against his will, opened his eyes.

_Oh Jesus fucking Christ_

Looking right back at him was Logan, grown up. He was still tall, at least 6'4'', considering he was crouching down and still managed to tower Virgil on the couch. His hair was so brown it looked black, undershaved around the edge with a crown of dark, dark brown hair at the top. Black eyes that sparkled. Square glasses. A dark blue dress shirt with two top buttons undone, like he just got done doing the hardest task and still was trying to look hot as fuck. Black dress pants, black shoes. There was a very small peek of muscles under his shirt, still enough to be intimidating, though.

"Virgil, can you speak right now?" _Okay, he's talking_ , Virgil nodded.

Logan sighed, realizing that was likely all he would get out of Virgil right now, and looked off to the side, at Roman, then the other way, into a doorway, probably were Patton is.

Speaking of Roman, Virgil finally made eye contact with him, and nearly exploded right then and there.

_Jesus Christ did literally everyone grow up to be hot??_

Holy fuck, if Virgil thought Logan and Patton looked good, that was nothing compared to Roman. Roman was easily 6 feet tall. He stood just behind Logan. Roman was wearing a red t-shirt, and jeans, with white tennis shoes. His hair was swerved to the left side, a beautiful shade of red and brown. His eyes were a shade of rich brown. But what caught Virgil's eye the most, was his motherfucking muscles. Roman. Was. Ripped. Those muscles could overpower anyone. Sure, Remus was pretty muscular. But Remus was more lean than ripped. 

Footsteps returned, Patton with food, and water. Oh Lord, if it wasn't for the circumstances, Virgil literally would have kissed Patton for the food.

But when the plate and cup were placed on a coffee table in front of Virgil, Logan must have moved it while checking on Virgil, Virgil was hesitant to take the food. What if it was drugged? Poisoned?

"I promise we didn't tamper with the food." Virgil wasn't quite sure who spoke. _Logan? Patton?_ He hadn't heard Roman speak yet. 

Against all the alarms in his head going off at full volume, Virgil sat up, moving the blanket. _Blanket? Since when? When he was sleeping maybe?_ Anyways, Virgil moved the thin, fleece blanket to the side, and turned to face the others, before grabbing the food, and cup of water. 

Sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, Virgil slowly ate. It took all his willpower not to dig into the food. There was a piece of toast with melted cheese, what looked like a small pizza muffin, and a few french toast sticks.

Still trying to look uninterested in the food, probably failing, he looked up at his former friends, former (what he had considered) family. Hoping the question was in his eyes.

"You, uh, passed out, kiddo." Patton answered.

Virgil stopped chewing his food, and looked down at his plate. Reaching down to grab the glass of water and taking a long sip. 

Clearing his throat, Virgil said, in a small voice, "So what now?"

When Virgil lifted his head, Roman, Patton, and Logan were all looking at each other. 

Logan spoke first, "We wait, for Janus or Remus to make contact with us."

"So, this is a hostage situation?" Virgil put it bluntly, "You're going to keep me here until you get what you want? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Janus and Remus aren't coming."

The trio looked shocked, like Virgil had said he was pregnant or something. "Virgil, they're going to come for you." Patton looked genuinely concerned.

"No, no they won't. I know that."

"Why? Why do you think that they won't come for you?" Logan asked.

"We- we barely talk anymore. I like to-" Virgil cut himself off, this is exactly what Janus was talking about, getting into his head.

The three light sides were hurt. "They will come, they love you."

Virgil scoffed. "Yeah, right, whatever you guys want to believe in order for your plan to work."

There was silence now. But as he finished the water and the late lunch, Virgil knew that the three of them had something planned out, something Virgil would not like.

"What is it?" Virgil finally asked.

Again, they looked at each other, before Logan and Patton left to go into a doorway, one that was behind the couch, Virgil tried to look at them for as long as possible. "What's up with them?" He questioned Roman.

But Roman was looking anywhere but at Virgil, he was looking out of a window, again, a window that took up an entire wall space. Roman looked down, at his own shoes. Before looking into Virgil's eyes and whispering, "I'm sorry."

"What? What's going on?" Virgil was on the verge of a full out panic attack. Maybe he had said the wrong thing, that if they realized Virgil wasn't as useful as they hoped, they would just kill him? What if instead, they use him? Something to keep in their rooms to have a small session of pleasure with him?

Before anything else, Patton and Logan came back. Logan was holding a black rectangular box. Patton was carrying a small sack, so small it would just fit in the palm of Virgil's hand. They both paused in the doorway. Looking at Virgil, before Logan nudged Patton to move. 

They moved to Roman, all of them turning their backs on him. Virgil gave up on trying to see what they had been carrying. 

Roman turned to Virgil first. Going up to him, and kneeling down. Virgil flinched when Roman touched his dyed purple hair. "Virgil, I need you to lay down, please."

Virgil hesitated, before complying. Roman stroked his hair. "Roman, what's going on?"

"Shh, I promise it won't hurt. There is going to be a sharp pinch, but you'll be fine. I promise." 

"What? Roman, please, what is-" Virgil finally looked at Logan and Patton. Logan was holding a syringe and Patton was hold what looked like pliers, but Virgil knew what it was. It was a cow tagger, used to put tags, on cows. 

Virgil immediately tried to bolt, but Roman held him down. "No! No! Please! Please! I promise I'll be good! Please don't" Virgil was thrashing around. Before stopping and looking directly into Roman's eyes, "Please"

"Hey, Emo, this is just so you don't get lost, okay? Logan is going to numb your ear, then Patton is just going to pierce your ear, okay? It's just so we can find you."

Virgil was so entranced by Roman's sudden burst of emotion, he didn't realize Logan moving closer, but when Virgil finally realized it, he started struggling. 

"No, no Virgil, Emo, look at me! Stop!" But this time, Virgil wouldn't be distracted. "Patton!! We need help over here!" At this point, Logan had held onto Virgil, placing the syringe carefully on the floor. Patton moved to the back of the sofa. Logan let go. "Just try to hold his head still! Virgil! Stop!" 

Patton placed his hands on Virgil's head and moved it, carefully, so that Virgil was facing the couch. Virgil had given up on struggling, and settled on sobbing, "Please, please, please, don't, I don't want it...please don't"

Logan moved closer, and carefully injected whatever was in the syringe into Virgil's ear. It only took a few seconds. Logan and Patton backed off, and regrouped, to get the tag ready. Roman stayed with Virgil, wiping his thumb over Virgil's tears. Gently shushing him. Virgil tried to get his breathing under control and to stop gasping for air.

Again, Patton moved to the back of the couch. This time, Virgil flinched at the hands, but didn't protest, still Roman held his upper body down. As Logan came closer to Virgil. _Wait I thought Patton would do this part._ Virgil looked at Patton, tears. Logan would take over tagging Virgil, it was likely too much for Patton. 

Virgil didn't feel it when Logan grabbed Virgil's right ear, the one that was numb, and pierced it. It sounded like a nail gun. Then, everyone moved away. Logan took the tagger back to the bag. Patton simply went over to Logan and hugged him like his life depended on it. The syringe and the tagger momentarily forgotten on a stand by a chair. Roman continued to lock his hand in and smooth and run his hands over Virgil's purple fringed hair. 

Virgil didn't do anything. He didn't plead, didn't cry, he just felt numb. 

Virgil unconsciously touched his ear. The tag, the one that would track his movement, felt like a wide ring. 

Quickly sitting up, surprising everyone, Virgil took a second to catch his breath. Before standing up, and walking away.

Virgil walked out of that room. Into a hallway. Up the stairs. Down another hallway. Up another set of stairs. Down to the very end of a hallway and opened the last door on the right. Right into his room. Ignoring the new set of clothes on his bed. Straight into his bathroom. Open the newly fixed door. Lock it. Pushing his back against it. Slide down and cry.

After what could have been hours, or minutes, Virgil stood up and walked over to the mirror. To look at his new earring. _Just think of it like that, nothing more than an earring._ Virgil was right, it looked like a purple and black marbled ring, situated at the top of his ear, just at the curve. Virgil touched it, ran to the toilet and threw up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some random person i dont know: *comments*  
> Me, crawling out of a hole: I crave some CoMmEnTs
> 
> Seriously, I just really love reading comments.  
> (I got the inspiration for the tagging from the Handmaid's Tale, 10/10 show, wouldn't recommend to anyone under the age of like, 13 or 14. But it's seriously good)  
> Another late night chapter!  
> Stay safe out there :)


	4. Nope, just no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 weeks of being held by former friends, Virgil decides on two things, but will they be easy to make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Very graphic daydreaming, like really graphic. And fairly graphic depictions of rape (just daydreaming tho)
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I JUST WANT TO DRAG THIS OUT FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, BUT I PLAN NO MORE THAN LIKE 15 CHAPTERS.  
> HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW

Day 24: more than three weeks into being held at his former home, by his former family.

Virgil is counting the days not until rescue, just until they realize that it isn't worth it. Remus and Janus are not coming for him.

Virgil spends hours daydreaming now, wondering what would happen when it finally hits them. What would they do? Keep him or kill him? Virgil would never admit it, but he silently hopes they would just kill him to get this over with. How would they do it? Shooting him would be the easiest. But that's impersonal. Slicing his throat maybe? Virgil can imagine it. They would take him to the basement, since it wasn't carpeted and blood would likely stain tiles if not cleaned fast enough, argue over who kills him, maybe neither of them wants to do it, maybe they all want to do it. But then, after hours of fighting, Virgil would just grab the gun or knife or whatever and do the job for them. 

Or maybe they would just starve him. Leave him in his room for days on end, the bathroom had water so there was that. Starving him was easy and simple. Maybe he wouldn't be dead just yet when they bury him. Maybe he would be so hungry, so weak, he can't move, Roman would carry him downstairs, probably into the garden. Patton would wait with Virgil while Logan and Roman dig a hole for Virgil, trying to get him to calm down, not to haunt them when he suffocates being buried alive.

What if they do settle for keeping him? He would just stay in his room all day, until one of them decides they need pleasure. Just something to fuck. Break him down and build him up into the perfect toy. Maybe they go back to Janus and Remus, use him as a bargaining tool, they can all share Virgil after all. How would they break him though? Go into his room everyday and fuck him senseless until he figures out that this is his best chance at survival? To please them? Maybe they would do it as a group? Or individually? Maybe they would starve him for a day or two, then feed him all he wants? Like that metaphor with the stick and the carrot.

The thought of letting those sons of bitches, those, _bastards_ win...it made Virgil sick to think about it, so he avoids getting close to them. When one of them would enter a room he was in, he would leave, not letting them speak a word to him. If they call him down for a meal, he would either say he wasn't hungry and to leave him leftovers or he would go downstairs, grab his meal, and take into his room or into the garden with a book or listening to music. He probably hasn't said a word directly to them since the tagging.

 _The tagging._ Virgil's stomach lurched at the remembrance, the day he was tagged. The day any hope for escape was gone. But what hit the most was the day after. Logan had wanted to make sure it worked. Virgil stupidly agreed. So the morning, from 9 AM to 11 AM, was spent just testing out the very thing that drove Virgil not to run. 

The test was simple, Virgil would run for about half an hour, Logan, Patton, and Roman would all see how long it took to find Virgil. They tested it out at least 3 times. Every time, Virgil was caught in less than half the time it took him to get where he was. Not only that, but Virgil found out that there is something like an invisible fence, like for dogs, around the property. About 16 acres. And anytime Virgil went over the invisible fence, Logan, Patton, and Roman all got alerts in their phones.

Also, Virgil found out that he can communicate with them through his tag. Tap once for Logan, twice for Patton, three times for Roman. They can all talk to him if they want to. At anytime. But that didn't stop them from bursting into his room at any point they wanted to. Well, more like knocking, asking to come in. If he says no (over the tag), they come in anyways, if he says in a second, if he takes more than a minute, they would come in.

But now, he can see that they're getting restless.

Virgil made two rules for himself:

  1. Don't let those bastards win
  2. Don't expect help, get out on your own



Logan and Patton are supposed to go somewhere today. Virgil doesn't know where. Just that they would get on a boat and would be back in a week. During this time, Virgil would be stuck with Roman, for a week. 

Roman came up to his room, without knocking, and said that Patton and Logan would be leaving, and took Virgil out of bed. Without much of a choice, Virgil followed him. When he finally got downstairs, Patton, Logan, and Roman were all at the doorway, hugging and kissing goodbye. It made Virgil miss Janus and Remus even more, even if-

Patton looked up at Virgil at the stairs, walked up to him, still about halfway up the stairs, and said goodbye, before turning around and going back. Logan just waved at him. They gathered up all their bags, and Roman shut the door behind them.

"So," Roman had turned back to look at Virgil, "What do you want to do?"

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as I reread my work, I realize some mistakes: details I forgot to mention, things that don't add up with previous chapters or things I mentioned earlier in the chapter, grammar, things like that, and since I am a perfectionist, I will change those mistakes, I will also add tags just about before every chapter, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> ALSO, ALSO, I'M WRITING IT HERE SO I DON'T FORGET! BUT I WAS THINKING MY NEXT WORK BE LIKE A MOULIN ROUGE AU OF SANDERS SIDES!! I JUST DON'T WANT TO FORGET
> 
> Really enjoying comments!!!  
> Stay safe out there :)  
> (I deadass almost did: Stay safe out there~)


	5. Roman's (sort of) Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is left alone with Virgil for 1 week. Roman is more curious with Virgil's behavior, 10 years ago, Remus, Janus and Virgil would have bent over backwards for each other, what happened in 10 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman-centric :)
> 
> BTW: the light sides refer to the 'civil war' as the split.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Possessiveness, mentions of rape

Roman stood by the door, still watching his lovers leave. 

Roman knew Virgil had already retreated into his room. Roman has known that he should really try to re-connect with Virgil, his little emo, his spider. But Virgil won't give him the chance. He knew that once they put the earring in, Virgil's trust in them would basically be non-existent. Which...is fair. But Virgil has to know that they would never hurt him. Not on purpose or without reason, anyway.

 _Where the fuck are Remus and Janus?_ Remus had no problem butting into Roman's life before the split, the civil war, so why not now? What changed in 10 years? 

Roman knew there were two ways to get the answers, go to Virgil, or go to Janus and Remus. Virgil doesn't want to talk to him, but it was infinitely better than going to _them_. 

Roman, taking a deep breath (and a few snacks and drinks for Hot Topic), went upstairs to Virgil's room. 

Although none of them will acknowledge it, but if himself, Logan, or Patton has had a bad day, they would go to Virgil's room and breath it in. They all missed Virgil so fucking much. He was their's. They know what's best for Virgil, not his deranged brother or psycho snake-face. They only reason Virgil had gone with them is because Janus said that it was good for Virgil, and used his smooth talking to convince them into letting them take Virgil, take what is _their's._

Roman took a deep breath. To calm his racing thoughts. And knocked on Virgil's door. Touching his ear-com (he, Logan, and Patton all had one) three times to get to Virgil's earring. "Hey, Emo, I got some food for you. Just snacks and drinks. I want to talk." 

Virgil was silent, but he could hear breathing, well not exactly breathing, more like tiny gasps for air, but at this point they could tell the difference between 'panic attack' gasping and 'I have just finished crying' gasping, and based on Roman's understanding, it was likely the latter. Roman silently decided to give him some space. "I'm right here, emo, whenever you want to open the door. But, I'm not leaving, not this time." Roman can't count on both hands how many times Virgil has just said to leave the food outside the door, or that he would be downstairs to grab it. 

Virgil cleared his throat. Roman counted to 24, until the doorknob twisted, exposing a tear-streaked, purple haired, 5'3'' 21-year-old, that is too good for the world. Virgil looked at Roman, then at the plate of food, knowing he had missed breakfast, then stepped aside to left Roman in. Virgil waited until Roman was in the room before shutting the door. Never once turning his back on Roman.

Roman walked over to Virgil's bed, before setting the plate, coffee, and Monster energy drink (in case he wants to be caffeinated later) on the bed. Then walked over to Virgil's desk and leaning against it. Roman spent about 10 minutes just staring at Virgil, and looking around the room. Virgil seems to have somewhat become comfortable in his room. The notebooks were written in. The chair and closet were used. Speaking of closet, Roman took in Virgil's outfit. A crop top sweater (the sleeves were black and white lines) with high-waisted ripped dark jeans. Not a bad fashion choice. 

Roman signed deeply, finally deciding to look at the root of the problem. Looking at Virgil, who frankly, looked terrified. Like this was his last meal. 

"Virgil, what happened between you, Remus, and Janus?" 

Virgil looked like he was about to be hit with a car. "Nothing" Emo said in a small voice, one that wasn't believable at all. 

"Virgil, please, what happened?"

"Nothing." A little louder, Virgil was getting annoyed. 

"Emo-"

"STOP!" Virgil was crying now, "JUST STOP IT! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE! YOU JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD MISS ME IF I WAS GONE! WELL I CAN ANSWER THAT FOR YOU! NO, NO ONE WOULD CARE, SO JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" 

Roman was shocked, the most Virgil has spoken to him, and it was to tell him no one cares about him.

"no, no that's not true," Roman tried to lower his voice for Virgil. 

"JUST STOP! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Virgil stopped screaming for a second, tears still rushing down his face. "Maybe- maybe you just want a good fuck? Is that it? Maybe you just want me for my fucking dick!? Is that IT?!" Virgil stopped for a second, as if he was coming to terms that this was it. Roman would really do this to him. "Just leave." 

"No, Virgil, I told you I won't-" 

"JUST LEAVE!" Virgil threw the plate at Roman, who ducked, shattering the plate against the wall. Roman, taking the hint, left.

_If Virgil won't talk to me...I have no other choice._

Roman, making sure there was food for Virgil for the rest of the day, left, got into his car, and drove for about 8 hours, to the other side. 

The castle was huge, not as modern as the one Roman was used to, but it looked like something Virgil, his brother and a snake would live in. With vines up the sides, a nice pond off to the side and a couple stained-glass windows. 

Roman took another deep breath, before knocking on the large door. The last time he was here, he and Logan were here to take Virgil away. To steal him back. Patton had stayed at home as a precaution, in case it didn't go smoothly. But it did, they went in, stealthily, went to Virgil's room, and took him away. He caught a quick glimpse of Remus and Janus, just slow dancing. Together, without Virgil. 

The door opened. There stood Remus. Grown up, with a mustache. They were both the same height, but Roman was tanner, more musculer, and Remus had a streak of white in his hair.

"Uhh, Janus? You might want to look at this." Remus hadn't broken eye contact with Roman, just stood there, with his mouth opened. 

Then Janus appeared. Janus still had his scarred face, two mismatch eyes, and tall, like Logan tall. 

"What? What do you want?"

Roman stopped staring at them, "where have you guys been? We have had Virgil for over 3 weeks now, and you guys haven't bothered to contact us. What the hell are you guys doing that is so much more important than Virgil? And it better be good."

Remus and Janus looked at each other, before stepping aside and letting Roman in. 

Roman took no time to admire the raw nature that is in the castle. The flowers making their way through cracks in the floor, the vines slinking into windows, there was a tree branch through a window for god's sake. But all Roman cared about right now was understanding why. 

Janus and Remus sat on a couch, Roman sat in a comfortable chair across from them. 

"Roman," Janus started, "we have just grown apart. It seems Virgil neither fits in with you or us. We had to assume you guys would have understood that, with his unwillingness to talk to any of you. The amount of time he must spend in his room. Just assumptions. But don't you see, if you tie Virgil's leash too tight, he will run. We just couldn't bring him back to us."

"So that's it, you just, stopped loving him?" Roman prayed they would shake their heads no and explain, but they didn't do anything. They just sat there. Looking at Roman like they were trying to comfort him.

"Well then," Roman said, standing up. "I guess you guys really are heartless bastards. I will have you know that I know that the Virgil I fell in love with, is still in there, and I will find that Virgil and I will pull him out, and we will live like kings." 

Janus stood up, and objected, "Roman, you can't change Virgil." 

"But I will, I will do it because I love him so much." Roman turned for the door. "And there is _nothing_ you guys can do to stop me from bringing back the one I love!" He sprinted to his car. Opened the driver door, and left the driveway he hopes he will never pull into again. 

It was about midnight when Roman got back, the stupid drive is about 8 hours, but he drove back to make it in 7, completely ignoring the downpour rain as he ran inside, just to see his spider. 

Roman opened the door, and was shocked by the fact that Virgil was downstairs, doing nothing, just looking out the large window in the living room, no tv on, no book out, just sitting there. And said three words that broke Roman's heart.

"I told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now: 69 kudos, nice.  
> Stay safe out there :)


	6. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Roman comes back from confronting the Dark Sides about leaving Virgil behind, Roman and Virgil have a...moment.  
> But is it what Roman thinks it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Virgil's perspective :)  
> It's gonna get a little smutty (sorry no real sex tho, implied). >:D

Virgil hadn't been downstairs for very long before Roman got home, it was raining and the lighting outside with the bright moon was nice and Virgil wanted a look at it. He couldn't see the view very well from his room, but remembered the large window in the living room. So he quickly headed downstairs to look outside. Smiling a little when lightning and thunder would strike. About an hour later, he heard the noise of a car pulling up outside.

Virgil knew what Roman had left to do. He was going to try to talk to Remus and Janus. They just didn't understand, none of them did. Virgil had grown up loved, loved by the Light and Dark sides. But when the civil war happened, Virgil only was around Remus and Janus. The Light Sides didn't even bother to come after them, they just left him alone. About a year ago, Virgil had started to drift away from Janus and Remus. He just wanted them to understand that they can't control him. But Virgil still tries to pretend that they care, that they would come and take him away, they would leave the island, and live somewhere nice, Janus has always loved Florida, Virgil was a little worried about the hurricanes though.

It wasn't that he wanted to leave them, but he had no space to breathe. He just wanted space. After he gets out of here, he was going to leave the island, the Dark Sides didn't have a boat, but the Light Sides did, maybe he could take one. They wouldn't miss one, right? They had to have at least 3. 

Virgil was still pondering escape when the front door opened, Virgil could see his refection in the window, soaking wet. Virgil knew Roman's plan had failed.

"I told you."

Virgil lowered his gaze from the window, just looking a bit down from where he was previously looking. Virgil could feel tears welling up. And quickly tilted his head back and blinked to avoid crying. _God, Patton and Logan leave for less than 24 hours and everything is falling apart._

Roman didn't do anything, he just stood there for a few minutes, before crossing the room to Virgil. Standing by him. Virgil had his legs pulled up on a comfy chair that was facing the couch. The couch had been stained with blood after tagging Virgil. 

Roman looked like he was trying to say something. But he couldn't get the words that would express what was on his mind. But he settled on, "I'm sorry."

Virgil gave a weak laugh. "You say that a lot." 

There was a brief moment of silent before Virgil unfurled his legs and stood up. Not looking at Roman has he walked away, heading for the doorway that would lead into a hallway.

But Roman had different plans.

Roman grabbed Virgil's arm and spun him around. Pressing Virgil against the wall. There was a moment of shock, before Roman started to lean in. 

Virgil's breath was quicker. His heart racing. He was about to push Roman away, to yell at him, to show him this is exactly what Virgil knew would happen. But Virgil had a revelation. If he complies, with Roman, with Patton, with Logan, just do whatever they want. He can have them wrapped around his finger. Maybe they would extend his perimeters. Maybe, just maybe, he can get enough freedom to escape. 

So he leaned in first. Trying to make the kiss chaste. But Roman had to run his tongue over Virgil's bottom lip, begging for entry. Virgil complied. Roman ran his hands up Virgil's sides. Under his crop top sweater. Virgil moaned. Roman took Virgil's thighs and lifted him up. Virgil gasped at the sudden movement, reaching to wrap his arms around Roman's neck. Roman took Virgil off of the wall, still holding him up, and started for his room. Kissing Virgil's throat, his mouth, his forehead, everything he could reach. 

When he finally made it up a flight of stairs, he fell with Virgil onto the bed. Kissing him, licking him, touching him. Virgil wanted to throw up, wanting more than anything to punch Roman, but he knows, if he can get through to Roman, he can get through to the others. Just enough to escape.

So Virgil added another item to his list of rules.

  1. Don't let those bastards win
  2. Don't expect help, get out on your own
  3. Comply until you can escape



And Virgil complied. With everything.

* * *

Now, it was 10 AM, they had slept in Roman's bed. Virgil doesn't want to admit it, but it did feel good. _Really good, actually._ Virgil had his head on Roman's bare chest while Roman stroked his hair. 

Virgil was a little sore, it has been a while since he did this. 

At some point, Roman left the room to get some food, Virgil knew that now would possibly be the only time to look for a map. He came to the grim conclusion that he has never left the island. It was always just him and the others. Roman would certainly have a map of where they were, he was an adventurer after all. 

Virgil looked at the large bed with crimson sheets and white pillow cases, to think just hours before, he had his head shoved into the pillow as Roman thrusted into him. Now he was planning to escape. The bed had a golden headboard, and two light gold opera dressers, the ones that are wide at the top, on both sides of his bed. There was a little white couch, but without a back, at the foot of Roman's bed. The window to the left of the bed, again, is the entire wall. Apparently, they really like windows. The curtains were red, with a golden head. They were pulled back to let in the light. 

Virgil took in the room, and decided that the nightstands were a good bet. He searched through the one on the side he slept on. Nothing.

He bounced over the bed to the other side. Shuffling through notebooks, colored pencils, and other things, but no map. Virgil was about to push the drawer in, but realized, the bottom is different from what it outside the drawer. 

_A false bottom._

Virgil lifted the edge of it, _a map._

Virgil almost cried with joy. But couldn't right now, Roman would be coming back any second. 

Virgil replaced the false bottom, leaped onto the bed, to make it look like he hasn't moved.

About 30 seconds later, Roman came back, kissing Virgil, again. 

Virgil knew he would have to do _this,_ again.

But it didn't matter, for once in a long time, Virgil felt pure hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is addicting.  
> I am a simple virgin trying to write smut okay? (i kinda backed out of it last second, maybe later, promise, you can probably imagine what happens tbh)  
> Still loving comments!!  
> Stay safe out there :)


	7. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Roman and Virgil's...moment of passion, Roman is completely head over heels for Virgil. But...is Virgil okay with playing along?

Day 30, Patton and Logan are supposed to be home tomorrow.

6 days since Virgil has submitted to Roman's advances. In order to escape.

30 days since Virgil was taken.

But, instead of counting to when they would finally realized that their efforts were futile, Virgil was counting down until he escapes. But until then, he has to play the part of a lover.

Virgil glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 11:30. He and Roman had just had sex. Bondage.

Virgil unconsciously rubbed at his sore, red wrists. Roman had gone to the bathroom, to get a bath ready. Virgil knows from experience that Roman getting a bath ready is not enough time to look at the map. He had to act like a pencil had fallen on the floor to explain him leaning over the bed. Thankfully, he was on the side that faces away from the bathroom, so he could put the false bottom back.

 _Will I have to play along if Logan and Patton want me too?_ Virgil knows that it would help him escape if he has them all devoted to him, it would be easier to escape. But at the same time, Virgil didn't want to give in to Roman. Can he handle Roman, Patton, _and_ Logan? 

But that is something to worry about after Patton and Logan come back.

Roman and Virgil's routine was basically the same everyday now:

8-9 AM: wake up (in Roman's bed and look at the map if Roman leaves the room)

9-10 AM: have breakfast (while watching Disney movies in bed) and take a bath (together)

10-11 AM: Take a walk around the estate, followed by swimming in the pool (they have a pool...)

Rest of the morning: Reading in the garden

Noon-1 PM: Have lunch (Roman is actually a pretty good cook)

1 PM-2 PM: Watch Roman workout (which has led to more than one passionate moment)

2-6 PM: Listen to music (Roman-Disney Virgil-My Chemical Romance) and read or paint

6-7 PM: Dinner (Roman cooks again)

7-9 PM: Watch a movie (usually Disney)

9-10 PM: Ready for bed (or have sex)

If sex, usually bed by midnight. If not, by 10

Virgil wants nothing more than to lock himself in his bedroom for hours, brushing his teeth and taking a bath forever just to feel cleaner. But he spends almost every hour with Roman. But, on the occasion Roman leaves his room for a few minutes, Virgil spends the precious minutes reading the map, attempting to make sense of it.

So far, he is likely somewhere on a small, unknown island south of Florida. Possibly somewhere around the Bahamas, but still closer to Florida.

But everyday, Virgil has to remind himself why he is trying to escape. Everyday has to be perfect, doesn't it? Everyday, Roman feeds him, washes with him, reads with him, and is just too fucking perfect. 

But every time Virgil touches the earring, or he sees it in his reflection, he is given a new sense of strength. A need to escape. From Roman, Patton, Logan, Remus, and Janus. From everyone. From everything. Virgil doubts he will ever look at the ocean the same again. But it will be worth it. To escape. 

When the time comes, Virgil will not hesitate to escape. 

_What if I have to kill them? To escape?_ Virgil has asked this question many times. And Virgil has decided, that if it came down to violence, he would subdue, not kill. Virgil doesn't think that he could live with himself if he killed someone that had practically raised him.

But the end result is the same: 

Virgil will escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the short chapter, I started late and its almost 1AM right now.  
> The next chapter should be longer.  
> But headsup: I am not sure if I will post on weekends.  
> So pretty much Sunday-Thursday: should be updates  
> Friday and Saturday: Not much hope for an update.  
> But I will try my best to update as much as possible. (Writing is a LOT of fun tbh)
> 
> Also it's important to know that I might change my username, so if you can't find me, try to look for the story instead.  
> Stay safe out there :)


	8. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 10 days since Patton and Logan returned from their trip. Virgil has a moment alone with Patton, and takes a risk to further his plans in escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get smutty  
> So, please read with caution.

Day 41 of being stuck here. Over a month. 

17 days since Virgil seduced Roman.

10 days since Logan and Patton returned from the trip, with their boat. The boat that Virgil plans to use to escape.

But as of right now, it was just Patton and Virgil. Roman and Logan had left a while ago to do something, they would back around midnight.

Patton and Logan were so happy when Roman told them about him and Virgil. Although, really Roman and Virgil were sitting together with Virgil's head on Roman's shoulder as they watched Disney movies and Logan and Patton put the pieces together. Patton was practically jumping up and down at the thought of Roman and Virgil together, Logan smiled, saying he was glad Virgil was coming out of his shell.

Virgil now had to spend most of his time with them, watching movies together, dancing, eating, and other soft things people who trust in each other do.

Right now, Virgil was with Patton in the kitchen, making lunch. Virgil realized, now was his chance to seduce Patton to his side. 

Virgil was pretty bad at flirting, and seducing, _what if Patton says no?_ That would waste over a week of planning. He has to get everyone with him, and figured Patton was likely easier and better to seduce than Logan.

He has to do this.

Virgil started with little things, asking for things that were to high to reach, standing a little too close to Patton so that their arms brushed against each other, slicing and cutting food a little slowly. 

Virgil realized that it would take a little bit more to seduce Patton into bed. Sure, Patton was paying more attention to him now, but it was the kind of progress that was too slow. This could be his only chance in the next month to get Patton alone. 

Virgil looked at the knife in his hand. The one used to cut the vegetables. Virgil glanced at Patton, who was standing a little stiff, as if to stop himself from doing something. 

Virgil had to take the risk. 

Preparing himself, Virgil was close to finishing chopping the cucumber. Taking a deep breath, Virgil cut his finger.

"Ouch!" Patton looked over at Virgil, who was bleeding from his pinky finger.

"Okay, okay, sit still and I will be right back." Patton was rushing off to find a first aid kit. Virgil, sitting on a stool by the kitchen island, really hoped he wouldn't need stitches.

Patton came back, carrying a first aid kit. Sitting on a stool next to Virgil, Patton carefully took Virgil's hand, cleaning it with a wet wipe. Patton's hands were gentle, not rough like Roman's are. Patton put antibiotic on the wound, before covering it with a band-aid.

"There, is that better?" Patton closed the kit. Turning away momentarily.

"Yeah, thanks," _Please say something, please do something._

Patton held Virgil's gaze for another minute, breathing. Before shaking himself out of it, standing up to put the kit away. 

Virgil, not wanting to admit defeat, had another plan, just look, horny. That's worked with Janus and Remus before, if Virgil wanted some time alone with them, he would use some skills he picked to get them into bed.

And Virgil used those skills, hard. 

Virgil first started by getting himself aroused. Not to complete hardness, just enough that makes it clear that he wants some sex. Breathing heavily was the key. Sometimes looking uncomfortable. Little grunts here and there. Soon enough, it was clear Patton couldn't take his eyes off of Virgil. It was now almost 12:30, eating was long forgotten. Now, it was a contest to see who would give in first. 

Patton lost. Spinning Virgil around so he was pressed against the kitchen island. 

Patton breathed heavily, before leaning in, giving Virgil a chance to pull back if he wasn't ready. _I could never be ready for anything like this, but in the name of escaping, I will manage._

Patton leaned the rest of the way in, closing the gap between them. Virgil moaned and tried to recreate the same amount of lust in Patton's kissing.

Patton paused for a moment, and Virgil's heart started pounding. Fearing Patton figured it out. But Patton just leaned back in pressing a kiss at Virgil's temple before whispering, "I want to go upstairs."

Virgil nodded, and Patton wasted no time carrying Virgil princess style into his bedroom. 

When Patton reached his bed, he carefully set Virgil down, kissing him over and over and over, before moving away to get some lube. 

Virgil tried to calm his breathing in the few seconds it took Patton to get the lube.

Patton put the lube onto a nightstand, before returning to Virgil. 

Patton spread Virgil's legs, and settled on his knees inbetween them, before leaning in to kiss Virgil feverishly. 

Before long, Patton's shirt and pants were off, but he kept is boxers on. Virgil, on the other hand, was completely naked.

Patton reached for the lube. Putting a generous amount on his fingers, before looking at Virgil for the go ahead.

Virgil nodded.

* * *

Once again, Virgil had amazing sex he didn't want to have.

_But holy fuck these guys were good._

It wasn't at all what Virgil was expecting.

He was expecting Patton to be caring, loving, _slow._

Instead, he got called 'baby' a lot, and he is so _fucking_ sore. Way more than he was with Roman the first time.

_I wonder if Logan will be as rough?_

Now, they had missed lunch and were having a late lunch/early dinner while watching a movie on Patton's phone (which Virgil knew better than to try and get into, as the others would receive an alert in their earcoms if someone entered the wrong password)

But as they were watching the beginning of Aladdin, Virgil thought only one thing.

_One more to go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting another story, just a place for smut for when I can't sleep..you can read it if you want to...or not...idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	9. I Want Your Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil recounts the past month, how to escape, and his feelings for the people he thought he would never see again. And don't want to see again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape (Virgil uses sex as a way to escape), mentions of sex working, escaping, Stockholm Syndrome, & Lima Syndrome  
> Probably won't be as dark as the last few have been, but we're gonna see where this chapter ends up

Day 50- over a month and a half of being stuck here.

9 days since Virgil managed to seduce Patton.

26 days since Virgil seduced Roman.

At this point, Virgil wondered if he would make a good sex worker on the streets, since, apparently, seducing came easy to him.

The progress he made with the others worked faster than expected. He wasn't expecting Roman to be so forward, and Patton to be so forceful.

Virgil was at the beach right now, just watching the shore come and go. Before someone comes to get him.

He still had to figure out Logan. How to seduce him, how to show him he's ready.

Virgil's relationship with Roman was definitely romantic. As Roman spent nearly all day with him, showering him with gifts and compliments, and just pure love.

Virgil's relationship with Patton was more silly. Patton liked to joke and make Virgil laugh, which of course was mostly forced, even laughing at puns.

Virgil was still thinking about Logan. The more intelligent one of the group seemed recluse. But he and Logan still managed to learn more about each other. Logan still liked to read, and learn about life, earth, and space. Virgil and Logan at times just enjoyed each other's presence. Like reading together. Virgil would sometimes go into Logan's study when he was in there, pull up a chair, lay down on the floor and blast music in his earbuds. Sometimes, Logan would join him, both of them sitting on a couch in front of a window, Logan would read and Virgil would listen to his music. Other times, Logan would sit down and Virgil would lay with his head on Logan's lap, as Logan reads silently or aloud. Either way, Virgil felt close to a victory with Logan.

A lot has changed the past month and a half. First of all, Virgil's perimeters had changed, he was allowed to roam around freely, but he knew better than to escape then. Mostly because the only way off the island was by boat and Virgil had no idea how to manage that part. Everything to escape had to be perfect. Nothing could be out of place, the thought of staying longer because his first attempt failed makes Virgil's stomach churn.

Virgil liked walking down by the beach. Especially at night, the stars were out and so pretty. It was pretty far away from the mansion that was classified as "home". Virgil counted the moments, it takes at least 10 minutes for a walk from the house to the beach, therefore, it would probably be less than 5 minutes to run from the house to the beach. But as the house was in the middle of the estate, it would take double the amount of time to go from one side of the estate to the other.

Either way, it wasn't enough time to start a boat and leave the shore, especially since Virgil doesn't know anything about boats.

Virgil started making a checklist about things to do to prepare for escaping and why.

  1. Seduce Logan- gain trust
  2. Figure out how to work a boat- mode of escape
  3. Money- obviously
  4. ??When???- timing is everything



That's really all Virgil had right now. He still needed the perfect time to escape, which considering it had taken over a month to get them to allow him to walk unsupervised, would probably take a while.

Virgil constantly thought about Remus and Janus, he missed them, like how he missed Patton, Logan, and Roman for 10 years. But this time, if everything went according to Virgil's plan, he would never see them again. Of course he can't say goodbye. Maybe a letter? Just leave a letter for everyone. That would probably do, but if he did, the Light Sides and the Dark Sides would team up, probably to find him. 

Virgil shivered at the thought of being hunted for the rest of his life, all he has to do is get rid of this stupid earring that tracked his movement. If he can do that, he can probably buy more time to get away. Just enough to settle. But if he is being hunted, will he ever settle? Can he find a nice man to spend his life with? And how would he get money to live. Virgil realized he would either have to a.) live immediately off of sex working or b.) steal.

Virgil didn't believe himself to be below stealing money, but he supposed stealing from one of his captors can't be too bad. Just enough to get by just enough to find a job. He would probably be on the streets for a bit. At least until he can rent an apartment or something. What about savings accounts? 

Virgil stopped those thoughts, he will figure that out when he escapes. There has to be programs or something. 

He knew one thing, he couldn't stay here. He was already laughing like he means it. Smiling when someone tells a funny joke. If he continues going down this hole, of caring for...them, Virgil can't escape, not really anyways. He will always belong here if he fell in love with his captors. He can never move on. That's all Virgil wants, just to move on, leave the island, the "split", everyone behind and just make a new life. Maybe when he escapes, he'll get a pet, he always had a fondness for spiders, but he's pretty sure that spiders are a lot of responsibility, maybe a dog, or a cat to start out. Maybe both.They would both be black, he would name the cat Jackson and the dog Ash. If he does end up with a spider, he would name them Charlotte. 

But in order to do that, Virgil had to stick to a plan, and not get attached.

With that thought in mind, Virgil added another rule:

  1. Don't let those bastards win
  2. Don't expect help, get out on your own
  3. Comply until you escape
  4. _Don't_ get attached



The plan is simple: Seduce Logan, work a boat, money, don't get attached, and lay low until the perfect time.

"Virgil? Are you here?" _Roman_.

"Yeah, over here." Virgil looked behind him, at his fake lover. At his captor. 

He was stunning as usual. His reddish-brown hair shone in the light of the sun. Virgil was sitting under a tree. To avoid being burned. Roman was wearing a red, cotton tank top with a pair of ripped jean shorts. Virgil was wearing black leggings and a white tank top. It was about mid-afternoon, so it definitely wasn't as hot as it had been just a few hours ago.

Roman plopped down next to Virgil, and Virgil forced himself to lean his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil. They stayed like that for a while.

After maybe 30 minutes of sitting and doing nothing, Roman stood up and held a hand out to Virgil. Virgil took it and stood up. Roman, again, wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist and started walking towards the house.

But as Roman basked in the silence with his love nearby. Virgil's mind was on one thing.

_Escape._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I'm just really stupid, but I swear I can't figure out if I have the measurements right for when Virgil is talking about the beach and how long it would take to walk and run to the beach.  
> This has over 100 kudos! <3  
> Also, since this is over 10,000 words, it technically classifies as a novelette!  
> I still really appreciate your comments!  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	10. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil masters a major part of his plan. With newfound strength, Virgil pushes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-Depreciating thoughts

Day 60, two months.

19 days since seducing Patton.

36 days-over a month- since seducing Roman.

Virgil hasn't managed to get with Logan yet, he just _can't_ get him alone for more than an hour, and, unless Logan wants to be as forward with his love declaration as Roman was, Virgil is going to need more time.

It was taking longer because a.) Logan almost never spends more than an hour with Virgil, b.) Roman and Patton were always taking up either Virgil's or Logan's time, or c.) Logan would just be nowhere to be seen.

Logan apparently took off a lot. Patton says that he has business and errands in other places, he never says where these places are. Sometimes Roman or Patton would go with him, but never together. 

But then a miracle happened. Patton and Roman were asked to come, not Logan. That means, Logan would be alone with Virgil, for two days. 

Just two days to get Logan in bed with him. He can do this, if he can get Roman to with just a kiss, _and_ Patton by just few suggestive movements, he can get Logan to in just two days. Probably by the end of today.

Logan and Virgil stood at the dock, not leaving until the boat and Patton's waving form were all just a blur in the vast sea. Both eventually leaving and walking towards home. 

Logan got there first, opening the door for Virgil. Virgil slipped in, nudging his shoes off, and moving towards the chair. _The same chair he was in when Roman came home that night, the night Virgil started to play along._

Virgil decided to take this slow, it was obvious Logan had thought about this for a while. The way his gaze lingered on him when Logan thought Virgil was asleep. Those times Virgil would laugh at something funny and Virgil would catch him looking right at him, biting his lip. Or when Virgil would come into Logan's study, and Virgil could see him physically relax at the sound of Virgil coming up to him. 

_But would he be the one to make the first move?_ _Was Logan worried about this? Are the signs that pointed towards obvious attraction wrong?_

Virgil nearly jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. When he let his eyes wander up the marvelous hand and arm that weren't covered with a long dress shirt that Logan was so fond of wearing, (well, it was still a dress shirt, just with shorter sleeves) Virgil's eyes landed on Logan's face. _Is this it? Was Logan really going to do this just after Patton and Roman had left?_

"It's become clear that we both have romantic feelings for each other. I am not as sexually involved as I'm sure you know Roman and Patton are. If you want to, may we take this slow?"

_What...the...fuck?_

Logan was asking if he wanted to take things _slow_. Not like other relationships when one wants to slow or speed things up. Logan was asking to take things _slow._ If _he_ wanted to take things slow.

Virgil slowly nodded. Logan gave a small smile before holding out his hand. Virgil gingerly took it, standing up. Logan, still holding his hand, moved towards the TV stand, before turning on a portable stereo. A soft song playing, just music, no words.

Logan let go of Virgil's hand. Logan moved around the room, moving furniture, the couch, the chair, the coffee table, even a lamp was moved. When Logan was finished there was a big open space.

 _We're going to dance._ Virgil realized.

Logan moved back towards Virgil. Taking Virgil's right hand again, Logan used his other hand to guide Virgil's left hand to his shoulder. Then, he put his own hand on Virgil's waist. 

Logan started moving to the music. Virgil followed his lead. Before long, Virgil had put his head on Logan's chest. 

_This is stupid. I could be working towards escaping, and instead I'm slow dancing with the same person that fucking tagged me._

But Virgil knew that wasn't the only thing bothering him. Roman and Patton made it clear, they had missed Virgil. A lot. But why? Is there something special about him? Everyone else, Roman, Patton, Logan, Remus, _and_ Janus, all were beautiful, stunning. But Virgil? He was nothing compared to them. He had abnormally pale skin. Short. Everything about _him_ was ordinary, boring. The only thing to be proud of were his eyes. They were a striking purple. It was how he got the nickname "Storm Cloud". But that was it, you could miss his eyes, but you couldn't miss everyone else. 

It can't be his personality. He was sarcastic. Quiet. Everyone else had something interesting about them. Logan was smart. Roman was brave. Patton was cheerful. Remus was insane (in a good way), and Janus was protective.

There was simply nothing about Virgil that made him stand out. There was no reason for anyone to pay any attention to him. He was boring.

Logan must have sensed him tense up, because he stopped moving around, and instead simply swayed to the music. Virgil appreciated that he didn't ask questions.

A newfound realization came over Virgil.

_I won._

He had Roman, Patton, _and_ Logan. All together. He can escape. All he needs is just more time. Maybe, just maybe. He can escape before 100 days have passed. 

The evening went on, Logan cooking, they would read, and just overall had a nice, slow day. 

But, as night came, Virgil slept in Logan's bed, not sexually. Logan was spooning Virgil. Everything about the scene was perfect. Just two loving boyfriends after having a wonderful day together.

However, Virgil was wide awake. 

_I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. I will escape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape. Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape.Iwillescape._

_I_

_Will_

_Escape._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Virgil is kinda going down the rabbit hole at this point. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	11. We Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect, amazing, and wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Patton, and Logan POV  
> Sex and sexual themes mentioned.  
> TW: Possessive behavior, Roman is a bit insane,

_Roman's POV:_

Everything is perfect. 

I have everything I could ever hope to have. My darlings. My home. Everything is perfect.

The plan didn't work out like it was thought to. Instead of Remus and Janus coming to the rescue, they left Virgil. Abandoned him. I have continuously contemplated going back and killing them.

How would I do it? I want them to suffer like they made Virgil suffer. A long painful death. Perhaps death by torture. But torture was usually used to extract information. I would just be doing it to make them suffer. To make them pay for what they put Virgil through. Neglecting someone you love was no small crime. I want to kill them. 

But I can't, I know Virgil wouldn't like that at all. He was always so good. So amazing. 

And so, I won't kill, for Virgil's sake. 

I have to admit, I was surprised that the current situation is pleasant. No, not pleasant. Pure happiness. I am happy that this turned out so well.

I expected Virgil to be stubborn, hell-bent on leaving. But instead, he hasn't tried, not once, to leave. I guess Virgil is more cheerful about leaving my brother and that snake. 

I was surprised that he was okay with me being so forward in loving him. Thinking back, I should have made it more special. More calm and loving. But Virgil loved it. He liked it rough. Not _all_ the time. I liked to take things slow. I liked to carefully unwind Virgil. Run my hands on his flat stomach. Kissing him everywhere. I liked to make it slow. 

I absolutely loved coming home with Logan after spending the day with him, we were just hanging out. Doing stuff (and Logan). When we came home, worn out, we were both worried when we couldn't find Virgil or Patton. They weren't downstairs. But they we got a call on our earcoms. _"Come into my room, I want to show you something."_ Logan and I both raced upstairs, wanted to see why Patton and Virgil, while only having plans to laze around and do nothing all day, were in Patton's room. The surprise couldn't have been sweeter. Virgil, sleeping on Patton's chest, in Patton's room. 

Not only then, but soon after, when coming home with Patton. We found Logan and Virgil slow dancing. They both claim to have been doing very little besides dancing the entire weekend. But there was a small blush on Virgil's cheeks when Patton had asked. Sure, maybe they didn't have sex-sex but they both definitely did something that made Virgil flustered thinking about it.

I want Virgil to have more freedom. I love Virgil and Virgil loves me. I want to take that stupid tag out, but we all agreed, any time less than 8 months was risky to take it out. Not only did the ear have to heal, but we have suspected Virgil using manipulation to get us to take it off. I, personally, thought that was crazy. The Virgil I know would never betray someone's trust like that.

_Just a few more months, Storm Cloud. Just a few more and I promise I will take that tag out and we will watch it burn together._

* * *

_Patton's POV:_

Everything is amazing.

Life is good.

I am with my precious songbird. I am with my dearests. Lolo, my prince, and my songbird. 

Everything I have wanted for so long is all finally laying right in front of me. Everything. I would not mind Janus and/or Remus being here, but after what Roman had said what they told him, I'm pretty sure I want them to stay away from us. 

There is nothing I want more in life than what is right here. And nothing is going to change that.

Virgil was unusually, well, mean when he first came here. He was always trying to keep himself locked away, if any of us tried to talk to him, he would either not say anything, or would just be sarcastic.

That was not the Virgil I remember. The one I remember was sweet. When the split started, when Janus and Remus argued with me, Roman, and Logan, Virgil would try his best to pull us away and distract us. I remember one time, he managed to go on a rant about how much a part of his book didn't make sense. We were all focused on something else. For a little bit, anyways. It soon went back to fighting. Virgil used to lock himself in his room if we started fighting. Only if we had calmed down would Virgil come out. 

I've missed him. More than anything. I tried to plead with Janus to let us keep Virgil. He was only 11 and Janus was 16. The only other person would be Remus, who was 14. But that is an absolute no. Virgil would have been safer with us. He would have been cared for. He wouldn't jump at every sudden sound.

I missed the old Virgil, but after opening up to Roman, I'm beginning to see peeks of the old Virgil. The one that would love to spend more time with his family. 

But I can't think about what might have been, this is now. The Virgil I love is coming back. Virgil, my precious shadowling, is here, is in the same area as me, just a few doors away.

_I promise Virgil, we will bring you back to the way you were before._

* * *

_Logan's POV:_

The world is wonderful. 

The calm that was before the split was back. Virge was back. 

My loves, Patton, Roman, _and_ Virgil, were all here. All of them.

I have to confess, I was surprised at how quickly Virgil adjusted to living here. It took less than a month for him to get comfortable with Roman. In just two months, he was with me, and was spending more and more time downstairs, with us. At home. 

It was a decade ago. A whole decade. It was almost impossible to thinking about it. 

I don't like to think about the split that much. But it was all I could think about now. Is it possible that we could all be together, _with_ Janus and Remus? I think not. I think we were destined to go our own ways. Which is why I was surprised when Roman suggested getting Virgil. _"They stole him first!"_ I thought that maybe it could bring us together. Reunite Remus and Roman. Janus could be back with his witty humor. Virgil would be the cause of it. But when Virgil said that they wouldn't be coming, it was unimaginable. 

But when Roman had filled me in about him going to them, it made sense. Virgil had always seemed different. Even if he never mentioned it, I knew Virgil has longed to cross the ocean. The water that surrounded them. But I tried to explain to a younger Virgil that there was nothing important out there. That everything that he would ever want or need was on the island. 

_"But how will_ I _know it if_ I've _never crossed the water?"_ I remember that. Janus and I were both trying to convince a 8 year-old Virgil that there was nothing beyond the island of importance. And Virgil tells us that. And I knew. Virgil wasn't like the rest of us. He couldn't have a couple good friends and live off of that. He wanted to be out there. Doing things. Interacting with people. I promised Virgil, by his 18th birthday, we would all cross the ocean together.

I broke that promise. Missed the chance.

I want to do everything to make it up to Virgil. But it was simply too risky to have Virgil leave the estate. Remus and Janus may not have made direct contact with them, but that didn't mean that they didn't have people off of the island that are life long friends. We have to wait.

_I promise Virgil, we will get on a boat. And we will travel as much as you want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter, there will probably be more like this in future chapters
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	12. Yes, Please (No, Stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Patton, and Roman decide to take their relationship with Virgil further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry  
> TW: Rape (you all know the drill, but this is more...intense than previous chapters)  
> I'm just a simple virgin trying to write smut, okay? I don't know anything about sex.

Day 75 was the day Virgil has been dreading.

15 days since seducing Logan.

34 days since seducing Patton.

51 days since seducing Roman.

It was the day that they agreed to have sex with Virgil, together.

Right now, Virgil was sitting at the foot of Roman's bed, completely clothed.

Of course Virgil has had sex with all of them. He knew what they liked, he could recite it from memory. Roman liked to start things slow, by that, Virgil means Roman likes to tease. He likes to touch Virgil in just the right places to get him going. It would only be until Virgil is begging that Roman would really start. But, once he did, he was ruthless. Patton liked to be rough. To make Virgil a complete mess, rendering him to only noises. Repetitively praising him, calling him beautiful, and amazing. Logan liked to take things really slow. Constantly making sure that Virgil is okay. If Virgil gave the smallest hit of being in pain, Logan would pause and ask his color. Virgil has learned that if he makes a pained noise, to yell out, "Green! Green!" so that Logan doesn't stop.

The way they all did aftercare was different too. Roman liked to make sure Virgil is comfortable afterwards, usually with tons of blankets and either a Disney movie or some music playing. Patton made sure to admire Virgil, saying he did so good and that Virgil is absolutely stunning in his afterglow, they usually had a nice nap after. Logan, ignoring Virgil's pleas to sleep, would run a bath, kissing Virgil's shoulder as they took a bath together. 

_What if they know? What if they're rough? What if at the end they laugh at me? At my weak attempt at an escape plan? Would they call me a slut? Would they call me a whore? What if when they finally stop, they chain me up and keep me here for days on end until I give in and beg for more? What if they lock me in the basement?_

A door opening broke Virgil's quickly escalating thoughts. Logan walked in, closing the door and walked over to Virgil in a few strides. Logan lifted Virgil's chin so Virgil was face to face with him. Logan leaned in, but stopped just before connecting their lips. This close, Virgil could see all the details in Logan's face. His perfect face. The way his eyes were so dark but they sparkled with life and knowledge.

Logan moved so his lips were right by Virgil's ear. 

"What's your safeword?" They had gone over this.

"Red"

"If you want to pause?"

"Yellow"

"And if you want to keep going?"

"Green"

"If you can't speak and want to stop?"

Virgil snapped 1 time.

"If you can't speak and want to pause?"

Virgil snapped 2 times.

"If you can't speak and want to keep going?"

Virgil snapped 3 times.

"Good, so good." Logan kissed Virgil deeply. Virgil, still playing the part, moaned into the kiss.

Virgil was so invested into the kiss he didn't hear the door opening. He didn't hear the footsteps leading up to him. He barely registered Patton and Roman sitting on both sides of him.

Roman softly grabbed Virgil's chin and pulled him into a kiss. One that was passionate and made Virgil's heart flutter. Patton and Logan had stepped away to strip their clothing and kissing each other much like Roman was to Virgil. 

Roman swooped his head down and started kissing and sucking at Virgil's neck. Virgil gasped and tilted his head back as Roman's mouth ventured from the side of Virgil's neck to his Adam's apple before going to his collarbone. Virgil gripped at the back of Roman's head with one hand and steadied himself on the soft bed with the other hand.

Patton and Logan finished undressing, both completely nude, and joined Roman and Virgil on the bed. Patton sat behind Roman, reaching around and feeling under Roman's shirt to touch his abs and leaning in to kiss Roman's shoulder. Logan sat behind Virgil, joining Roman in sucking and kissing Virgil's upper body. 

Roman slid his hands under Virgil's t-shirt, feeling Virgil's body, before pulling it off. Patton did the same to Roman. 

Eventually, they had began to lie down on the bed. At this point, Virgil had begun kissing Logan while Roman and Patton have their own make-out session. Logan had started for Virgil's waistline, gently feeling the waistband on Virgil's shorts. Virgil grind against the hand, encouraging Logan to continue. Logan quickly took Virgil's pants off, throwing them in another direction. Virgil could faintly make out Patton moaning against Roman. Virgil gasped, Logan had dug his hand into Virgil's underwear, touching Virgil's cock.

Virgil grabbed at Logan's bicep and started to rut into the hand. After a few minutes, Logan had pulled back. Virgil whined at the lost of contact, until Roman had flipped him onto his back. Roman started grinding on Virgil's hips. 

"Roman! More, please I want more!" Virgil wasn't absolutely sure if that was him or not, either way Roman went faster in his thrusts against Virgil. It took Virgil a second, but he realized that Roman was naked too. He was the only one with any clothes on. Just underwear. 

Patton had taken Virgil's dick out of the underwear, licking the head. Virgil moaned at the mouth on his dick.

Virgil heard a cap opening and looked to the side, Logan was getting lube. Patton tugged Virgil's underwear off without taking his mouth off of Virgil.

Roman and Patton had moved away from Virgil's body. Logan had slicked up 2 fingers. He positioned himself in between Virgil's legs and set his fingers right at Virgil's entrance. But didn't push in yet. "Color?"

"Fucking green, please Logan." Virgil pleaded with him.

Virgil moaned as Logan pumped one finger in and out of Virgil. "Oh fuck!" 

Roman and Patton started making out at the sound of Virgil moaning. Touching each other and kissing.

Virgil groaned when Logan added another finger. "Please Logan, I need more. Please"

Logan looked at Virgil before going faster with his fingers. Virgil panted at the heat in his stomach, already aroused.

Virgil whined again as Logan pulled away. But was quickly silenced with lips on his. Logan kissed Virgil. Roman had moved to sit on his knees in between Virgil's legs. 

There was a pause. 

"Green"

Everything happened at once. Patton moved to kiss along Virgil's stomach. Logan continued kissing Virgil's neck and lips.

And Roman, oh god, he pushed in. Virgil arched his back. Moaning.

Roman set a steady pace. Gradually getting faster. 

Patton moved to straddle Virgil's hips. Before carefully sinking onto Virgil's dick. "Yes! Yes more!" Patton immediately set a fast pace.

Logan moved away from Virgil's lips to sit on his knees. Logan pulled his cock forward, teasing Virgil's lips with the head. Virgil started sucking on the head. Wrapping his hand around places he couldn't reach.

Logan moaned, grabbing Virgil's head and calmly thrusted into Virgil's mouth. "Are you okay, Virgil?" 

Virgil snapped 3 times. 

Logan went marginally faster. Roman had started to set a faster pace. Patton was practically vibrating with how fast he was going.

Virgil pulled away from Logan for a second, making Logan think something was wrong, but was that was proved false as Virgil moaned and told everyone to go faster. Virgil started sucking again.

Logan, keeping his grip on Virgil's hair, moved faster. Virgil moaned, causing Logan to shudder.

Virgil moaned especially hard when Roman starting going much faster than he was a minute ago. Patton still was bringing himself hard down on Virgil.

Virgil started to thrust his hips up to meet Patton. At this point, everyone was sweating and panting. 

Patton came first, spreading his cum all over Virgil's stomach. Virgil followed soon after. Then Roman as Virgil clamped onto his dick. Then Logan, pulling out to paint Virgil's face, when Virgil moaned from his orgasm and Roman's load, and likely the scene that just unfolded.

Logan left to find washcloths. Patton took himself off of Virgil, laying next to him. Roman pulled out of Virgil after catching his breath, following Logan to find something to clean with.

Afterwards, when everyone was wiped down and everyone calmed down, they all watched a movie, but fell asleep soon after it started. 

But Virgil was the last one to fall asleep, despite his body screaming at him to. But he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Virgil came to a grim realization that made him hold back a whimper.

When he said green, or snapped his fingers to keep going, or called out to go faster, he wasn't playing a part. He meant it. **He wasn't playing a part.** He wanted them to go faster. He _really_ wanted them to go faster. 

_Virgil liked it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I didn't post yesterday, I dyed my hair, which took longer than expected.
> 
> Anyways  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	13. Harness Your Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is terrified at the fact of enjoying a foursome with his kidnappers, and ponders escape. But, does he really want to escape now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-depreciating thoughts, (brief) suicidal thoughts, please be careful reading this

Day 80: The day Virgil wondered if anything was worth it.

5 days since having a foursome with his captors.

20 days since seducing Logan.

39 days since seducing Patton.

56 days since seducing Roman.

It's been almost 3 months since being held captive. 3 months since he realized that no one is coming for him. True, Virgil had always known Remus and Janus wouldn't come for him, but, for the first few days, he wanted to hold onto the hope. The hope that all those arguments were in his head. The hope that he had still used to wake up in-between the two people he loved the most, instead of waking up with a sore throat from yelling the previous night and cold without contact from anyone. That they would come for him any day. 

They never did.

 _Am I even lovable?_ _Can someone truly love me? Ever?_

Virgil knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that his habit of pushing people away would drive everyone to leave him. Eventually...everyone would leave him. He would be alone forever. Die alone. But that's okay. He doesn't want to die with the sound of people crying around him. He wants to die in solitude. 

_"Harness your hopes_

_On just one person_

_Because you know a harness_

_Was only made for one"_

Music blared through Virgil's headphones. He was sitting on his bed, trying not to think.

He lost that battle.

_Why am I so worthless? I can't escape. I can't even fight back._

Virgil knew that no one was home. Logan and Roman had left to test something (either the boat or a new invention), and Patton was in the garden. 

He could leave right now _If_ he wanted to. 

Virgil tried to move but the heaviness of existence weighed him down. Virgil wanted to lock the door, curl into a ball in a nest of blankets and pillows and just eventually die. Starve himself out in solitude. He just hopes that no one would notice that he hasn't left his room, so that he wouldn't die to the sound of pounding on his door.

He wanted to just walk outside, get on a boat and leave. But no, he had to wait, for the perfect moment.

_But what if it never comes? What if they keep me on a leash for the rest of my life? What if they kill me when they get bored?_

Even if they say that they love him, Virgil couldn't help but hear imaginary undertones. Like, there was more to what they were saying. 

_"You are perfect in every way, my knight."_ Roman

 _"You are amazing, sweetheart."_ Patton

 _"You are spectacular, love."_ Logan

He could hear them praise him. How could he love someone, but hate them at the same exact time? Of course he wanted to leave, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone that cares about him. And they clearly do.

 _No, stop._ Virgil shook himself out of it. No, he couldn't let those thoughts get to him. He had to escape. He could find someone to love after he gets to...wherever he ends up. 

His new lover would be amazing. He would be strong to protect Virgil. He would love him unconditionally, even if Virgil wakes him up in the middle of the night from nightmares, or if Virgil accidentally breaks something. He would be protective, but not possessive. Roman, Logan, and Patton, they all are protective of him, to the point of it being suffocating. They wouldn't let Virgil leave. That raises a few red flags for Virgil. He wants to be able to breathe and just run around, knowing that someone was close by or at least cared for him to step in if he had to.

Virgil wondered about where he would go. Of course, it would be hard to stay there, since he has no idea about a birth certificate, or a social security number, or anything needed to survive out there.

He would have to find a job that doesn't require a social security number or a birth certificate. So he would likely have to find some sort of shady job that pays cash. He could get a fake name. He would need shelter, some place to live. Virgil figures that he would have to be homeless until he thinks of something.

He would have to change his look, at least. His hair could go back to its original brown, or he could change the color. Right now it was fading. Patton had offered getting dye, but Virgil decided against it. When he dyed his hair again, it would be when he feels safe. It was more of a grayish purple color right now. Soon, his hair would be just gray. But Virgil was okay with that.

_"I miss having sex_

_but at least I don't want to die anymore._

_And I think that's pretty cool."_

Nothing would be the same after he left. Virgil's life would change forever. 

_What if they catch me? What if they bring me back?_

Virgil asked this question multiple times, he couldn't exactly say when the authorities ask him that he was from an island that no one has heard about and that everyone was separated because of something Virgil couldn't quiet remember and that he lived with 2 people that he loved from the ages of 11 to 21, when the people that lived on the other side of the island took him back because apparently they had been pinning for him for 10 years now, and then Virgil seduced the people that he had once considered family until he found the perfect time to escape on a boat that he stole. Oh and that he has a tag in his ear and he took it out somehow so that they couldn't track him. 

No, he would probably be thrown into a mental hospital. He would just have to keep this bottled up. At least until he found someone to vent to. 

But the end result would be the same, even if it does hurt at first, Virgil will escape.

Virgil slept to the cognition of escaping. And his music.

_"' Cause all the kids are depressed_

_Nothing ever makes sense_

_I'm not feeling alright_

_Staying up 'til midnight_

_And hoping shit is okay_

_Pretending that we know things_

_I don't know what happened_

_My natural reaction is that we're scared_

_So I guess we're scared..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: Harness Your Hopes by Pavement; I Miss Having Sex But At Least I Don't Want To Die Anymore by Waterparks; all the kids are depressed by Jeremy Zucker  
> None of the songs have any real meaning behind them. I think some apply to the part of the chapter it's in.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	14. American Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is still having an internal battle between his mind and body. But the moment arrives, the moment he has been waiting for. But, is he sure that he wants to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.

95 days.

20 days since having a foursome.

35 days since seducing Logan.

54 days since seducing Patton.

71 days since seducing Roman.

 _Has it really been that long? Over 3 months._ No, no he must have accidentally added a few days. Or something. There is no way he has almost been there for 100 days.

Virgil hated this, questioning himself. He knows he isn't crazy. He knows it. But, now, the thought of escaping seems...unreal, like it doesn't happen. He is supposed to be here. He didn't want to be. But maybe it was just the universe trying to make things right. He was supposed to live with the lights for 10 years after the civil war, he just didn't and the universe is trying to fix that.

But that didn't mean Virgil had to agree with it.

The others had been acting rather...weird, lately. Patton was buzzing with excitement. Roman was extra romantic. Logan even looked..happy. Virgil didn't know what was happening, but he figured that if the others want to tell him, they will.

It was after supper. He and Roman were hanging out in the garden, watching the sunset. when Roman turned to him. "Virgil?"

"Yes, Roman?"

"You know how sometimes one or two of us will leave to go somewhere?"

"Yes...?" Virgil knew this meant that they had to leave again, but why was Roman telling him like this?

"Well, there's another one tomorrow, and, well, we were wondering, if you wanted to come with us."

Time stopped. Virgil was dumbfounded. They really trusted him that much, to let him leave with them? 

_Of course they do, you fucking idiot. They don't know that you've been manipulating them for months._

"I...I would really like that."

Roman smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Virgil put their lips together. It was sweet.

When Roman pulled back, he was smiling like an idiot and pulled Virgil so that he was sitting with his back against Roman's chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil.

_I can...escape?_

Does Virgil want to escape? Clearly, he didn't want to be here in the first place, but, everything was perfect. His home was amazing. His boyfriends were great. The sex was mind-blowing.

_No, that was the point. You didn't want to be here so you played along. You seduced them into thinking that you loved them. You don't love them, you just played along for the perfect moment to escape. This is it!_

Of course, Virgil had a feeling this would happen, he would go too far and feel things for the same people that tagged and kidnapped him.

But he can't let that happen.

The time is coming for Virgil to leave.

He won't miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is really short, sorry about that. But my school is going back online for a while so I should be able to do more updates and longer chapters.  
> (also I just started another story, it's about Virgil being an assassin and being tasked to kill Patton, Logan, and Roman. But of course, the feels catch up with him. It's called If You Are The Death Of Me, That's How I Want To Go, you can check it out if you want to, or not)
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	15. Escapism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is taken to where Roman, Patton, and Logan sometimes go. Meanwhile, his thoughts are on escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more of a filler chapter. Not really important, but you guys seemed to like Virgil's thoughts about this, so I thought that this would be a good place to put this.

Day 96, Monday: They would spend just a week in the floating city,

Virgil listened to the waves as the boat split through the water. The boat had an engine, but they turned it off sometimes to listen to the calmness around them.

Virgil would finally see where they would go every once in a while, at least 1 or 2 times a month. 

Virgil was told it was some sort of gathering.

The boat really wasn't that big, but it was large so that they weren't crowding each other. It was actually really nice, there were two bedrooms below deck, with a fully functional bathroom. They had been travelling for a few hours, they had left just after breakfast, and he was told they would get there around supper. He had been told that the entire place looks to be floating on water. There was a small island that the town was built on, but it sank with rising sea waters. Now, it's about 1/50 of what it was over 300 years ago. 

It was getting a little dark and Virgil knew that they would be there soon. And he can escape. 

He could practically imagine it. Roman had taught him how to use the boat. Just for a little bit, but enough to get a good understanding of it. He knows how to start and stop the engine, how to fill up the tank, and other things like steering. 

Virgil's mind drifted to escaping, he still didn't exactly know how to remove the tag, but he's sure he can think of something when the time is right. He would leave in the night. After everyone has gone to bed. Then, take Roman's keys (to below deck, where the food is), start the boat, and leave. He know's Roman has a map in a small safe box under his bed. Based on the fact that they were heading in the exact opposite direction Virgil wants to go, he would have to get more gas and cruise in the waves sometimes.

Virgil heard some noise from the deck, Patton told him to stay below, _'We just don't want you to be sunburned kiddo.'_ Which was fair, Virgil was much paler than the others. 

Roman came down the stairs, Virgil put down the book he pretended to be reading. Roman sat down next to him on the floor, which was covered in blankets and pillows to make Virgil comfortable. "We're going to be pulling into the port soon. I want you to come see." Roman said, softly, before rising and taking Virgil's hand.

Virgil made his way from below deck. They weren't joking. The entire place seemed to be floating. There were pillars that came from the sea, which from Virgil's guess, probably was the island that the city was built on. It was small, the entire place could be seen from where about a mile away. But that didn't make it less beautiful. The street lamps were glowing in the soft light. The small houses were just perfect for families. Children splashed in the water while standing on the underwater island. It was simply amazing. 

Virgil heard a small chuckle from behind him, before an arm was around his shoulders. 

Roman leaned into Virgil, pulling them closer together. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Virgil said, still thinking about into escaping, knowing that the comfortable that he has had with his family for the first 11 years of his life, then 10 with just Remus and Janus, now, just a few months with Roman, Patton, and Logan. But Virgil knew it was for the best. He couldn't live like this anymore. Not with the constant fear that someone could take him away at any moment if they wanted to. 

This would be for the best. Who know? Maybe the others can finally put some differences behind and get back together. Virgil just hopes that they can't find him on the mainland. 

_That's ridiculous, how would they find you? Florida is over 65 thousand square miles, The United States is over 3.5 million square miles. There is no way they will find you._

Of course, they won't find him, but Virgil had never seen such...possessiveness in anyone before. Such devotion to just one person.

But still, Virgil had to try, by Friday, by the 100th day, Virgil will escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was short, but I really wanted to do something tonight and I thought that I would break up the events of travelling with the light sides.  
> Anyways, a mention of my new story, it's called If You Are The Death Of Me, That's How I Want To Go. Basically, Virgil is an assassin, and is tasked by Remus and Janus to kill Roman, Patton, and Logan. But, of course, feels get in the way. If you want to check it out you can. Or not. If you do, lmk how you think about it.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	16. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been at the floating island for 3 days, while Patton, Logan, and Roman introduce Virgil to leaders of other private islands, hidden from the eyes of the governments, Virgil has his mind on escape, and believes he has a foolproof plan in place.

Day 98, Wednesday. Friday: Day of escape: 2 days away

Virgil has been on the island for three days now, constantly thinking about escaping. He had taken one of his notebooks. It was black with stars and at the bottom there were flowers. He had painted it. Virgil wrote down his plan in code. Constantly changing it so that no one could read it.

Sometimes letters would be other letters, numbers, or other things, like commas or parentheses. He would change these every couple of sentences. Only Virgil could read it.

THE PLAN:

Wait until everyone is in bed: Logan gets a drink of water at 11 PM. Patton gets a midnight snack. Roman typically goes to bed from 10-12 PM. No earlier than 1 AM (To be safe) no later than 5 AM

Leave the room: Floorboards b1, c3, c5, e5, f5, f7, g8, and h8 make the least noise. Manageable. Hard to hear noise outside of rooms, Logan and Patton keep their door closed.

Take backpack **_(store non-perishable foods and water)_** Roman has a pocket knife in his jean pocket. Will be on nightstand.

Florida is 250 miles away, the Bahamas are about 50 miles away

Going to Florida will throw them off

Boat is 44 feet long, goes about 6 miles per hour. Will take about 41 hours to get to Florida.

Steal Roman's keys, in a black key bowl by the door. 

It is easy to slip through the city at night.

Take out tag, going to have to cut that out.

Start boat.

Leave.

_Hold head up high and don't look back._

Virgil was proud of this plan. It was fool-proof. The hardest part would be getting Roman's knife, Roman sleeps across from Virgil, on the other side of the room. But he can probably grab it while on his way to the door.

Virgil heart ached reading the last line, it was the same thing Janus had said to him when they left Roman, Patton, and Logan 10 years ago. Of course, back then, Virgil hadn't been able to hold his head high, but this time he will. He will hold his head high and proud. This time.

Virgil still wondered about Janus and Remus, they hadn't looked for him, obviously, but it still hurt. Virgil knew that if it came down to saving him and a bag of air, they would chose the bag of air. The attention Virgil had gotten from the others was nice, but it was unwanted. He didn't want them to kiss him goodnight. They had no right to make sex feel so good. They had no right to call him "love" and "dear" and "sweetheart" and "baby" and "my darling" and-

Virgil stopped, the tears flowing. He tilted his head back until he hit the wall behind his bed. They were no longer on the boat but in a big house on the island, it was used for important visitors. Apparently, they were important. Virgil still didn't know what they were there for, not that he's complaining, it's the perfect escape. But Virgil doesn't think that they came to spend a week in a small island to do nothing.

Virgil got an answer to this question about an hour later.

They were sitting at the table eating lunch, Patton had once again made pasta and garlic bread. It was good. If you liked eating the same thing for a week. They're all weird about garlic bread. Virgil swears once he leaves he will never be able to eat, think, look at, or smell garlic bread without thinking about them. Virgil will have a lifetime ban on garlic bread.

Roman turned to Virgil about half-way through the meal. "Virgil, we're gonna go to the tailor later today. To get your outfit." 

Virgil nearly choked. "What outfit?"

Logan signed dramatically, "Love, we were going to keep this a secret until tomorrow."

"I know but I can't help it! I want to see him pick out his outfit."

Virgil cut in, "What outfit? What are you guys talking about?"

Roman and Logan were still glaring like they were mad at each other. So Patton answered, "We're going to a party on Friday, we have to get you a suit or dress for the ball."

Virgil felt his breathing pick up, but managed to keep it down to not alarm them. He struggled through the last part of lunch. Until they all left, Patton going to hang out with the wife of the Queen. They liked to talk about their lovers. Roman went to workout with the Queen. Logan went to talk with the Queen's advisors. 

It wasn't until then that Virgil lost it. Throwing things around, screaming into blankets and pillows more than once. He didn't really care what mess he made, he knew he would have to clean it up so the others don't get suspicious. But he didn't care, he needed an outlet for the pent-up anger he's had for over 3 months. The sex, the kisses, the love, it was too much. 

When the place was thoroughly trashed. Virgil sat and cried. Virgil didn't know how long he had cried for. He just knew that when he stopped, it was almost dinnertime. But Virgil knew that the others would be back soon.

Virgil didn't want to change the plan. He had to escape, but he wasn't ready to escape tomorrow. But the party was Friday.

Virgil had to escape either during or after the party. 

Nonetheless, Virgil will escape. And he will do it Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like the build up to an escape, so there's gonna be some of that in the next chapter.  
> Will he escape Friday? We're gonna find out.  
> (BTW your comments are pretty much the only thing I have going for me right now)  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	17. Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's plan is in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know shit about boats  
> TW: Somewhat self-harm

Day 100: Friday - Day of escape: 0 days away

Today is Friday. The day that if Virgil had to pick a day to escape, it would be today.

But not yet. First, he had to continue playing a part. The same part he has been doing for over 2 months.

They had decided that Virgil would wear a dress to the party. Virgil didn't mind, a dress would be easier to run in rather than a suit. It was a nice dress. It was more of a casual dress. It came up to Virgil's ankles, the deep purple faded into a black, it was slim and almost hugged his figure. But it was still loose, enough to run if necessary. The shoulder straps hung off his shoulders. The dress had a black belt just before the fade started. The shoes were simple black boots that came midway to mid calf on Virgil. There was a small heel, but it wouldn't be a problem. 

Virgil admired his appearance in the mirror. Knowing this would be his escape outfit. He looked badass.

A knock made Virgil turn towards the door. He knew he had his hopes up, but this just worked out so perfectly. While everyone is at the party, Virgil can slip away. It was easy.

Roman walked in once Virgil said to, and immediately smiled so wide Virgil thought his face would split in two, nonetheless, Virgil copied the smile. Roman walked towards Virgil, lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Virgil laughed, a little longer than he wanted to, but he knew that Roman would only be encouraged. Eventually, Roman put him down. 

Virgil took in one of his dates. Roman wasn't wearing a dress like Virgil, but the suit was nice. It was a pretty simple, but expensive, red jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black tie, white pants, black dress shoes. Nothing much, but he was holding a little box. "What's that?" Virgil asked. 

Roman basically jumped up and down at the excitement of Virgil seeing the box. Roman set it onto the counter of the bathroom they were in, he opened it. Inside was a collar necklace, it was black gold and a little purple pendent in the middle. Virgil turned around to let Roman slip it onto him. Once it was, Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulders and spun him around to face the body length mirror. Virgil admired the beautiful necklace. It completed Virgil's look.

After a minute, Roman rushed him to the living room that they were staying in. 

Patton was the only one that was also wearing a dress, his was more...fun. It came to his knees and was a light shade of blue. It waved whenever Patton moved. The shoes were simple white heels, unlike Virgil, Patton can walk in 5 inch long heels.

Logan's suit was intimidating. Black dress shirt and pants. A white tie and a dark blue jacket. White shoes. 

"Are you two finally ready?" Logan huffed.

Virgil nodded as Roman practically rushed out the door, eager to get to the party.

Virgil was more than ready to escape.

* * *

Once Virgil was escorted to the party in a carriage with his dates, he could see why they wanted to bring him along. This party was huge. The island was small, but this took up about 1/2 the island, just royals and rich people dancing and drinking.

Everyone was excited. Virgil was more nervous, sure, this many people makes the perfect cover, but what if he messes up? What if he doesn't know how to dance?

Virgil planned to leave about an hour after the party starts, if he can. He has a time frame, it's messed up cause it's 7PM and the party ends at 1AM. But he can manage with the changed time frame.

He and the others stepped out of the carriage. The queen's house wasn't really grand, but it was the largest on the island. This is her summertime island, not her actual country. Virgil can't remember where she's from. 

Roman pulled him towards the door. The place was amazing, gold lined chandeliers and cream colored walls. It was paradise. 

But Virgil couldn't admire the beauty. It was 7:15, they had arrived late, but not too late since some were still coming. 

_45 minutes, I can get through 45 minutes._ After that, he can say he needs a bathroom break and will slip away.

* * *

Virgil danced and laughed for much longer than he thought was needed. He wanted to _leave_. But not now, it was too early, just another 10 minutes and he will slip away.

Virgil was standing in the corner of the room, no one was there and the others had gone somewhere. 

Virgil kept an eye on the clock. Doing so, drifted his gaze to the others. Logan and Patton were dancing slowly to the music. Roman had taken up a conversation with the queen. 

_Ugh, why can't time go faster?_ Surely, if he left a few minutes early, it wouldn't matter, right?

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Virgil nearly choked on his drink. Standing before him was a man that showed no fear. He was probably a little shorter than Patton, but Virgil still had to tilt his head to look him in the eye. The man was wearing sunglasses indoors (?) and had a white button up dress shirt that was rolled at the elbows. He was wearing a black vest and black pants. The man had tilted his sunglasses down to look at Virgil over them. 

"I-I'm doing great. Um, how are you?"

"Wishing I could throw myself out of a window right now." To which, the man had slid next to Virgil. "What's you're name, babe?" 

Virgil blushed at the word 'babe' the others used more, personal nicknames (stormcloud, love, darling, etc. etc.) but no one's called him babe. "Virgil, and you are?"

"Remy, but you can call me whatever you want. So, I'll assume that you don't want to be at this party then?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not really, no"

Remy chuckled, "Well, I should go before one of your dates comes over here and bites my head off, I'll see you around, Virgil." 

Virgil glanced in the direction Remy had indicated. Staring right at them were three faces. Clearly displeased. Virgil turned to Remy to say goodbye and was surprised with an hand. Virgil gingerly took it, thinking it was to show the others that they hadn't been semi-flirting just now. "See you around"

Remy left, Virgil took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom. He uncurled his hand and there was a piece of paper. 

_Remy Sanders_

_Jacksonville Florida_

_32034_

_Beach Bar, ask for Sanders._

_What is this?_

_Does he know I'm leaving?_

_What does he know?_

_What doesn't_ _he know?_

Virgil listened to a distant clock outside. It was an hour into the party. Time to leave.

* * *

It wasn't hard to leave the party, just slip out the window in the bathroom, he figured it would be at least a few more minutes until the others looked for him.

Virgil made his way back to the house. It was unusually quiet, and he couldn't risk someone telling the others about him leaving, so he walked. 

It was about 15 minutes until he made it into the house, now it was easy. Virgil kept the curtains open in case someone showed up and so he could see them.

Virgil grabbed his backpack from under his bed. It was packed with lightweight clothes. About enough for a week. Next, Roman's knife and keys. The knife was, thankfully, in Roman's nightstand, like every night. The keys were in the black key bowl by the door like it has been since Monday. Third, food and water. Virgil raided the pantry. Taking granola, beef jerky, canned tuna and chicken, and pretty much everything else that would last for at least a year. For water, instead of just taking the entire packet of water, Virgil took about 6 bottles. Enough for 2 days on sea then 1 day walking.

Virgil thought about it, and went into Patton's and Logan's room. Their setup was like Virgil's and Roman's, two twin beds on each side of the room. He walked to Logan's side of the room, and opened the drawer. Inside was a wallet. Virgil took a peak, there was easily $3000 in it. Virgil took about 50% before rethinking and taking 75%, they had really rich friends after all.

Virgil took the map as a last precaution. He remember the note Remy slipped to him. He mapped it out, it would take almost twice as long to get to Jacksonville rather than just the closest place in Florida.

Virgil knew that there was gas on the boat and he could refill when he was taking a break. He knew the boat had a GPS so he would have to ditch it as soon as he gets there.

Virgil decided against changing before leaving. It would just take more time. 

_This is it. I'm leaving._ He wanted to jump up and down at the thought of finally leaving. Virgil headed towards the door, ready to start his new life, but froze. 

He couldn't just leave. They had said it themselves, they were hopeless without him. _But I have to. No I don't I can live forever in comfort. Maybe one day we can all be reunited and go to Florida together._

Stop. He can't go back now, he left the party, it's too late. 

_Maybe, maybe a note. A note can't hurt._

And that's what Virgil did, he wrote 5 letters, one for Roman, one for Patton, one for Logan, one for Janus, and one for Remus. He didn't mention where he was going, or what he would do(or that he had met Remy). Just that he was leaving.

Virgil packed his things and started out the door, before a voice over the earring broke his thoughts.

 _"Virgil, Virgil are you okay? You've been in there for a while."_ Patton

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

"Um, yeah I'm okay" _Where's the knife?_ Virgil took off his backpack and ruffled through it.

Another voice broke through.

 _"Virgil, we can't hear you, it's loud. Can you speak up?"_ Logan

"I'm okay! Just finishing up in here." Virgil found the knife in another pocket.

 _"Stormcloud? Are you sure you're okay? I think I should come in, can you open the door, please?"_ Roman

"Um, not right now. I'm...busy" Virgil ran to the bathroom and took some gauze and rubbing alcohol, before another thought and shoved everything in the medicine cabinet and on the counter into the backpack.

Virgil stood in the bathroom, there was a window that showed directly to the boat, all he had to do was open the window and leave.

Virgil heard some murmuring over on the earring before a loud, _"Virgil!! Where are you!?"_

"I'm in the bathroom. Like I've been in for like 30 minutes!" _Now or never._ Virgil shoved one of his socks into his mouth. Virgil placed the knife at the tip where the earring was, before slicing.

Despite being gagged, Virgil screamed, and cried. The worst pain Virgil has felt, and it was self-inflicted.

Virgil heard the others vaguely calling out to him. He had to hurry.

When he was done, Virgil's eyesight was blurry and he felt semi-lightheaded. Virgil looked at his hand, the tip of his ear in his hand, the tracker still attached.

Virgil left the part of his ear on the counter, grabbing his stuff and holding the gauze to his ear. 

Based on what Virgil could understand as he was cutting his own fucking ear off, the others were on horses. He would have probably 10 minutes before the others are here.

Virgil ran to the boat and boarded. _Okay, okay._

_Just gotta do the thing and the other thing._

The boat started, Virgil pulled away just in time to see silhouettes of Roman, Patton, and Logan all on horses. They weren't at the house yet, but would be in a few minutes, they would see the mess in the bathroom, the missing boat, and the missing Virgil.

Virgil waited about 10 minutes before taking a small hand held mirror he took from the bathroom, a needle, scissors, and surgical thread. Virgil gingerly stitched his ear. Luckily, it wouldn't harm his hearing. But he should probably keep an eye on it, considering he has no idea where Roman's knife has been. 

Despite the pit in his stomach, and his part of his ear missing Virgil was happy.

He would be free in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooooahhhhh!
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	18. The Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is making his way across the water that separates him and his freedom. But his mind remembers the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck, it's cold time people.

Virgil has been on the sea for a day now. By lunchtime tomorrow, he should be in Florida. 

Virgil has been working out now, new life, new him. The others had done workouts before, but Virgil very rarely did them. He remembers one time when he was about 15 or 16, he asked Janus and Remus if he could work out with them. Janus did less intense ones, mostly yoga. Remus usually did cardio or HIIT workouts. When he asked, they said, "Why would you need to workout? You don't have to worry about anything." 

So Virgil tended to do them in secret, they were small and had long intervals between workouts, but he still did them.

Virgil started by warming up first thing in the morning. Then breakfast and checking where he is on the GPS and double-checking he's on the right path using the map. Then working out for an hour below deck. Then an hour above deck. Lunch and again, checking he's on the right path. Between lunch and dinner, he usually reads or does something to dull his boredom and ignore his rising anxiety. Dinner is never hot, usually small. He is pretty sure Logan said something about how food tends to make us slower in actions or something. After dinner, he checks he's on the right path again, double checking how much gas is left, and triple-checking weather and that auto-pilot is on. Then bed, usually tossing and turning. Virgil hated sleeping below deck, but he knew that it was safer and he would less easily be spotted. But if someone (like a certain group of people) came aboard, Virgil is trapped below deck.

So Virgil usually does something to simulate himself. Whether it's talking to himself, softly singing, or using Roman's...impressive display of...certain toys, he always does something to slowly lose consciousness. 

Virgil's mind will sometimes wander to the others. Did they find the letters? Are they looking for him now? 

Virgil's heart ached with the memories of his former lovers. Remus and Janus took good care of him while he was growing up. Virgil missed the old Roman, Remus, Janus, Patton, and Logan when he was young. Before he could understand the rising tension between them. 

Janus and Patton baking in the kitchen while Logan attempts to get Remus and Roman to calm down. Virgil remembers he was either helping Janus and Patton, or Logan was holding him as he struggled to calm the twins down. 

Virgil doesn't remember when romantic feelings for Janus and Remus started. He was only 11 when they split from the others. But the biggest age gap was between him and Janus, only 5 years. He thinks that it's always been there, just suppressed. He started dating Remus and Janus when he was 18 and a half, Remus would've been 21 and Janus would've been 22.

 _That was less than 3 years ago._ Virgil couldn't have imagined how much his life has changed. That he literally cut off the tip of his ear for the chance of leaving his life with the people he loved.

Virgil can remember the first time having sex with Remus and Janus.

_Virgil was 19. Remus and Janus has had sex before, but Virgil wasn't sure if he was ready, so they waited for him. For over 6 months, they waited until Virgil wanted them._

_They did not hold back._

_Of course, they gave Virgil in-depth explanations of what they would do, but Virgil was still a little skittish about it._

_It felt good, really good. Janus calmly thrusting into him and Remus usually rutting against him. It was soft, but intense, and Virgil was in love with it._

Virgil didn't like going through other people's things, but he was bored, after all, they likely wouldn't see Virgil on the boat again, unless they managed to get on a speedboat in the 30 minutes it would take to find on and start it and began tracking the boat for more than 24 hours. When he came across his and Roman's old room, he couldn't help but grimace. The thoughts that he had a room dedicated to his and Roman's time together didn't sit well with Virgil. Even if they slept in opposite beds, on opposite sides of the room.

But Virgil looked for some activity to do, when he came across a plastic container under Roman's bed on his side of the room. Virgil immediately blushed, he knew Roman had a rather high libido, but this was insane. Vibrators, dildos, beads, plugs, sleeves, cock rings, and so many others. 

Virgil avoid the room for most of the night, he did anything to avoid going into his and Roman's old room. But, fuck, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

So, around midnight, within a few hours of escaping, Virgil was practically jerking around on the floor as 3rd, 4th, and a 5th wave of orgasm came over him.

When he was finally done, he cleaned up and put the toys away exactly how he found them. 

* * *

Virgil constantly checks his ear for infections, it looked fine so far, but Virgil was no where near a doctor and the job was a little rough.

Virgil remembers when he would be hurt and the others would calm him down as another patched him up.

He remembers when he tripped and fell when he was 8 and Patton told him a story about a brave knight as Janus bandaged his knee.

_They were so nice and amazing, and this is how I repay them? By leaving them alone? How horrible am I?_

Virgil knew it was for the best. He couldn't stand another second with the others. But they didn't outright hurt him. They were just, confused about how to express their emotions. 

They needed comfort after all those years away from the one person they had been longing for. And Virgil breaks their hearts in a matter of months.

Virgil doesn't think he will ever forgive himself.

But it's too late to turn back. He may never get another taste of freedom if he turned back.

So he doesn't, he goes on with his stolen boat as the absolute euphoria of freedom gets closer with every second he spends on the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, it was pretty crazy.
> 
> It's fucking cold.  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	19. Letters From Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's letters to the ones that love him and their reactions.

_My dearest Janus,_

_I know that it's been a while since we have seen each other. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you._

_I forgive you for not coming to save me. I also forgive you for taking me away from the others when I was 11. I understand that you didn't want me to be left alone. You thought that they wouldn't know what to do in the case of a panic attack. I know that you wanted what was best for me. You thought that it was for the best. Maybe it was, maybe if I didn't go, I would've grown up thinking you were the villain. You aren't, despite what others may think. You aren't the villain, you were just doing the best you could for your family._

_I want you to know that you gave me the best years I could have hoped for. You did your best to keep us from falling apart. It was impressive, you were just 16, but you the best job anyone could've wanted. Or needed._

_I didn't deserve you and Remus taking me in after losing half of your family. But you did what you thought was right._

_I can't stay, no matter what, I can't go back._

_I love you,_

_V_

I was surprised when Roman, Logan, and Patton came over, all showed evidence of crying.

I was more surprised when Roman shoved a letter into my hands. 

_Virgil was gone? No, that's impossible. He can't be gone._

But he was, Logan explained Virgil stole a boat and food. He cut out a tracker the others had implanted on him. I didn't have time to be mad that they had basically tagged my love. 

We had to find him.

Logan explained Virgil would have planned this out in advance. He would have a place to go. He would have thought this out very carefully. Virgil likely would've gone to the closest land there is. That would be Florida. 

Virgil probably isn't there by now, when Remus said that they should go out and find him now. Logan quickly shut him down, he said that Virgil would be spooked and that we should wait for him to get there first. "Virgil's situation must be handled carefully. If we react too quickly, he'll panic. His reaction will be unpredictable."

But we must find him soon. I know that Virgil will fight it ever step of the way, but it's for the best that we find him.

We must find him. It's dangerous out there.

* * *

_My dearest Remus,_

_I know that sometimes you can be a little out of it. But that's what I have grown to love about you._

_I remember when we used to play pranks on Jan. When we had hidden all of his things. Those times were so simple. Do you remember?_

_I don't blame you for driving me away. Or that you and Janus grew apart from me. I understand._

_I just want you to know that I forgive you too. I understand that you didn't come for me. That you thought that it was better for the others to figure things out for themselves. That I don't belong with them either._

_You and Janus gave me the best childhood I could have hoped for. I just wished we could've spent more time together._

_You had left Roman behind when you were just 14._

_For me, could you try to make up. Please? You don't have to, I understand, it's too much at the same time. But I think that Roman wouldn't mind having his twin around. Playing in the backyard like old times._

_Try your best,_

_V_

I was crying by the time that I finished the letter. I wanted to go after him. To hold him and apologize for everything. To convince him to come back, that I wouldn't let go again.

Logan tried to tell us that he was likely going to Florida. I wanted to go after him. But Logan disagreed, he said that we would do nothing more than scare him and cause him to panic. 

Virgil never handled panicky situations very well, he always shut down and couldn't breathe.

That's why we have to go after him, people that he didn't know would scare him even more.

* * *

_My dearest Logan,_

_I know that you guys had my interest in mind when you guys took me away._

_I know that you guys had good intent._

_I'm sorry, for deceiving you. You all have grown so much since I last saw you guys when I was 11._

_But this is too much, I have to leave. Please, don't follow. I know you guys will anyways. But please, I won't make it easy. I don't want you guys to waste your days looking for me._

_I don't know where I will end up. Just know that it was probably be far away._

_I will miss you guys. But not like before. Before I left without a choice. I didn't know what was happening. But this time, I leave knowing full well what I am doing._

_I'll miss you guys, please make sure Janus and Remus get their letters,_

_V_

I had skimmed Virgil's letter. Trying to see if he wrote this against his will, like Roman had thought, or if it had a message, like Patton had thought.

It didn't. There was nothing to indicate that Virgil had written this against his will or that he left a secret message.

We did the only thing we could, we took a boat and went to Janus and Remus. They would likely have a clue about where Virgil was going.

They didn't. The only thing we have to go off of was Florida, and even then, I doubt Virgil would stay in the same spot for very long.

I thought that taking him to the party would be enough, that he would finally open up more about himself. 

I was wrong. Instead, it gave him the perfect escape.

But we will not stop until we find him.

* * *

_My dearest Patton,_

_I am so sorry for leaving without a goodbye. But it's for the best._

_I simply can't be with you guys anymore, I think my life is out there. Somewhere._

_I forgive you for taking me. I understand that it was to bring us all closer together. But it didn't work._

_I'm sure you did your best to take care of Logan and Roman, even though all of you were almost adults._

_You did your best to make sure that I was comfortable. But being comfortable is not what I needed. I needed freedom, I couldn't have that with you guys._

_I can't come back._

_Goodbye,_

_V_

I started crying when Logan revealed that Virgil had left the party. We all left that moment.

I cried a bit more when the blood was found. With Virgil's earring.

There was so much. It must have been hard for Virgil to go to the boat with some of his ear missing.

We made the decision to go to Janus and Remus.

My heart ached when I saw them. Remus had grown up to look like Roman, a lot. Janus was tall and proper. They grew up exactly how I expected them too, which is why I was so against them taking Virgil.

As a group, we decided not to go after Virgil immediately, the sea was too big and Virgil would panic.

We will wait 2 more days until furthering our search.

But we will find him, I'm sure of it.

* * *

_My dearest Roman,_

_I don't know what to say to you. You kept me safe._

_But this is too much for me._

_I have to leave._

_I probably will miss you guys. But please, leave me alone._

_I love you guys,_

_V_

The letter broke my heart, I almost didn't read it, there was nothing on paper that Virgil couldn't say to me in person when we find him.

Virgil tried to tell me and I didn't listen. When I wanted to know what had happened between him, Remus, and Janus. He screamed at me to leave him alone, but I didn't listen.

I forced him, Patton tried to say it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have know that Virgil was doing it to escape. But I couldn't help it. If I hadn't come onto him, he probably wouldn't have acted the same with the others.

I should have listened to him when I had the chance. Now, I will tell him how sorry I am that I did this to us.

I am sorry, my knight. But it's for the best that we find you.

We love you too much to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda speed rushed this one, but it's Virgil's Birthday, I had to do something. I posted two chapter today, one in this story and another in my other one.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	20. Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has made it to the mainland without any problems. Now, what next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Minor character death

Virgil stepped off the boat, somehow managing to avoid anyone's gaze. He checked the map, he was somewhere between Everglades National Park and Miami, if he went north for about 30 miles, he should reach Miami. From there, if he takes a bus, then a train, then another bus, he can make it to Jacksonville in one to two days Virgil didn't exactly have anyone else to go to. He's going to have to trust Remy, a completely random stranger he talked to for less than 5 minutes at a party neither wanted to be at.

He would have to walk for about 8-9 hours to walk to Miami, from there, he can rent a motel room for the night.

It was almost 11 AM. So he should get there at about 7 PM.

_For someone that gave me a bar to go to, he could've at least given me a number._

He decided he would take 5-minute breaks for every hour he walked. He can't afford to go any longer. He grabbed his rucksack and shoved all the medicine, clothes, food, and water he could. He thought for a moment before changing out of his dress. He carefully folded it into his rucksack and changed into a simple black t-shirt and ripped jeans with sneakers. Virgil took a second, before grabbing Roman's pocket knife out of the rucksack and putting it in his back pocket.

Virgil took a moment to admire the scene in front of him. His black rucksack with purple patchwork. A dress that he ran away in, that had a small patch of blood on it. His food that would last him about 3 months at most.

Virgil began to walk, not much else to do. He had carefully mapped it out. Once he got to Miami, he could find a motel for less than $100, stay the night, and walk more in the morning.

He had to be careful, he didn't know that they had friends outside of the island, he doesn't know if they have friends in Florida.

_You're being paranoid. They haven't even been to the mainland._

* * *

Virgil had been walking for about 4 hours at this point, he was a little over halfway to Miami. At this rate, he could make it earlier than he planned. Virgil started to relax. He was on a mostly deserted road, only a few cars had passed through.

It was just then that Virgil had messed up bad. Every time a car passed through, he would always duck into a bush or something. But he was relaxing, he didn't really register the truck that had pulled up next to him.

"Hey there, you need some help?"

Virgil jumped at the voice. _Shit._

"Um, I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" The man was fairly handsome. He was tan and his flannel sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Virgil was sure that the guy could overpower him if needed.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Look, I would feel really bad if I left you in the middle of nowhere. Okay? So please, just tell me where you're going."

Virgil heistated. _Am I really about to tell a complete stranger where I'm going?_ "Miami." _Apparently so._

"Cool, I'm heading that way. Can I give you a ride?"

"I-Um. I guess." _You idiot, you never go with a stranger._

Virgil opened the passenger door and hopped in.

The man turned to look at Virgil, Virgil fingered the pocket knife in his pocket. Nameless stranger stuck out his hand, "I'm Peyton." 

Virgil let go of the knife to grip the stranger's (Peyton's) hand. "Virgil." _And you just told him your actual name._

Peyton smirked before his face turning grim. "What happened to your ear?" 

Virgil froze, he couldn't say the truth. "My friend's dog accidentally cut it. I had to get stitches."

"Huh." Peyton shrugged it off, thankfully, before starting the truck and moving along the road. Thankfully. "We should be able to get to Miami in about 15 minutes. Do you have a place to stay at?"

"I was going to just rent a motel room." Peyton sighed.

"Do you have someone you're going to stay with at least?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Um, he doesn't exactly know I'm coming." Peyton seemed to laugh, Virgil started to relax a bit. _Maybe Peyton really is a nice guy, just coming home to Miami or something._

* * *

"What was your name again?" Peyton suddenly asked. They had been driving for about 5 minutes at this point, no conversation, just listening to the music on the radio.

"Virgil."

"Oh, like the poet?"

"Yeah, like the poet." Virgil vaguely remembers Logan reading some of his poems when he was younger. 

"Huh." Virgil was immediately on edge again.

_At the party, when they had walked in and introduced him to the queen, her wife asked, "Like the poet?"_

_Logan smiled and answered, "Yes, like the poet."_

Virgil noticed Peyton was staring straight ahead now, but his hand was moving. They were about a 3 minute drive into Miami. 

Virgil didn't want to think about it, until Peyton's hand hovered over the lock.

Virgil gripped his rucksack and quickly opened the door without a thought before jumping out of the moving car.

Virgil tucked and rolled. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Virgil quickly got up and checked himself for injuries. Just a few cuts and he might have sprained his wrist. Other than that he was fine.

Except that Peyton was now backing the truck up.

Virgil ran farther into the trees on the side of the road. He could make it to Miami in 20 minutes if he hurried. His backpack making it a little harder.

"Virgil! Come on. They're worried about you!" Virgil didn't stop. He just kept running. If he ran to the right, he would be running parallel to the road. He was about 70 feet away from the road. He can comfortably see the road without worrying about being spotted.

Virgil heard rustling behind him, he crouched behind a large bush. He took out the knife. _What if he has a gun? A knife wouldn't beat a gun. But they want me back unharmed, right? Maybe they said to hurt me to teach me a lesson._

Virgil peeked over the bush, no sign of Peyton. 

He heard something behind him, and someone grabbed his left wrist, the injured one, the one without the knife.

Virgil twisted around, blindly slashing through the air. Peyton clearly was told not to hurt him, since he is mostly trying to grab Virgil and is on the defense.

Virgil is wrestled to the ground. Peyton on top. He tried to pin Virgil's wrists down. Virgil allowed his left one to be, but he's fighting with his right.

Virgil hears a grunt of pain, he opened his eyes he didn't know were closed. Peyton looked at Virgil with a hurt expression. There was a knife sticking out of his side. Virgil gasped and pulled it out, causing Peyton to fall to the side. The blood soaking up in the ground and Peyton's shirt.

Virgil whimpered, does he help or leave him?

He was contemplating this before Peyton died. The life slowly leaving his eyes. Virgil cried. He hasn't been on the mainland for half a day and managed to kill someone. He was a murderer. No if's, and's, or but's about it, he killed someone.

Virgil turned and ran back to the truck, before throwing up. Virgil looked up, the keys were in the ignition. He glanced back, before climbing in and starting the car.

Virgil learned very quickly he did not know how to drive. He couldn't do much about that, just put it into drive and do the pedal thing, right? He carefully navigated his way through the suburbs. 

About 2 minutes later, he came across a motel in the middle of Miami, the bus stop was just a 5-minute walk away. Virgil decided to park the car about 10 minutes away from the motel, grabbing anything useful in the car, extra clothes, extra food, anything.

Virgil checked in. The person behind the counter was a young blonde woman. Her name was Julia.

"How long are you staying?" 

Just for tonight.

"Is anyone else with you?"

No.

"Can I have a name for the room?"

Peyton.

"You have room 39."

Thank you.

Once Virgil got to his room, he broke down. They did send someone after him, and Virgil killed him. When Virgil checked the car for extra supplies, he didn't find anything to indicated a family or that he had anyone. Virgil just hoped that no one would miss him.

Goddamn it, it wasn't even supper and Virgil had killed someone less than 6 hours into being the place he always wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Virgil's losing it a lil' bit  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	21. i miss having sex but at least i don't wanna die anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes his way through Florida, the heavy burden he has been carrying for a few days now comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is more of a filler chapter, nothing too major, just a lot of self loathing (and a lil' character develpment, not that sure if it's positive character development).  
> (Also, for plot, we're all going to pretend that Virgil's map is a really good map)  
> (Also, also, i don't know shit about Florida, I literally just picked random things)

Day 2 of freedom:

So far, Virgil has stolen a boat, stolen a car, and...oh yeah, killed someone.

_I was trying not to draw attention to myself. And I fucked up badly._

Virgil had checked out of the motel like planned. The motel costed $80. The bus fare costed $3. Still plenty of money.

He was on his first bus ride. It would take about 1.5 hours before stopping.

Virgil could relax. He had bought three books at a nearby store. First Harry Potter book, first Warriors book, and finally War and Peace. It should last him the way to Jacksonville.

Virgil thought about it, if it turns out Remy isn't the best person he could take a ride down to Tampa, the apartments are about $1,000. So Virgil just needs a job. Probably something minimum wage.

Virgil just needs to not think, thinking would only cause him to spiral. 

* * *

He hasn't seen any new reports about Peyton so far. Virgil just prayed the man doesn't have a family and that he happened to live off the grid.

Sure, Virgil's luck has been good so far, but that luck is eventually going to run out. Peyton must have had some kind of connection if he knew them.

Virgil hated using their names. They don't matter anymore, they are gone, he won't see them again.

 _If someone like Peyton can find him_ hours _into being on the mainland, how many others are going to come for him? Hundreds? Thousands? Is there a reward?_

Virgil really needs to stop thinking. Peyton...he probably knew what he was getting into. He likely went into the job with the thought that the person he is going after has stolen a boat and has enough determination to cut off part of his ear.

He had to have known this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Virgil bought a train ticket for $10. And thought some more.

He really wonders how the others are doing.

He wonders if they brought Janus and Remus their letters.

Virgil purposely made Roman's shorter than everyone else's. Virgil just has...too much to put onto paper.

While he appreciates that they were looking out for him, he needs to breathe. Virgil wants to be here, in the world, not on an island no one has heard of. Sure, life could be better than it is right now, but at least he wasn't suffocating with the amount of protectiveness from the others.

Virgil is absolutely certain of one thing. 

He is not sorry for leaving.

Of course, he loves them and wishes them the best in life. But it's too much for him to be there with them.

He wants everyone to make sure that they know, Virgil will not come back willingly. Peyton's absence will clarify that.

* * *

Another hour and a half later, Virgil bought another bus fare.

Virgil jumps at every sudden movement. Every sound.

When a nice lady sat by him, Virgil excused himself, he can't get close to people like he did with Peyton.

He has to be alone, at least until, hopefully, Remy takes him in.

_Remy...will be a good person, right?_

Virgil wasn't so sure, maybe Remy works for the others, and he knew Virgil's escape plan, but didn't do anything because he knew that they would put a bounty on his head and wanted the reward. So, he pretended to connect with Virgil and left him a note to read. Make Virgil come to him.

But right now, Virgil has to trust him. 

* * *

Virgil finished the Harry Potter book and was starting War and Peace before the bus stopped.

_I'm here._

Virgil went to the nearest library. He took his map out of his backpack. Virgil thought about it. _32034._ A zip code. It was about a 15 minute walk to the area. Beach Bar.

Virgil walked what should have been 15 minutes, but he made sure he wasn't followed by making it about 30 minutes. Looping around, seeming lost and suddenly doing a turn.

Eventually he found the street. It was in the sand, to no one's surprise.

Virgil walked into the small bar. Up front was a male bartender, not Remy.

Virgil stealthily walked to the bartender. The man turned away for a second, cleaning glasses before looking at Virgil.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Um, I'm here to see...Sanders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Remy coming soon!! (I wrote this chapter in like, an hour)
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	22. Long Way Down to the Bottom of the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds Remy.

The man's face immediately turned grim. He put down the glass he was holding, before motioning with two fingers to follow him. 

Virgil held the straps of his backpack tighter. He walked around to behind the counter, into a small door. The man walked down a dark hallway, before opening a door on the left. "Wait here." It was the first time he had talked since Virgil asked to see Remy.

Virgil looked around the room. In the middle was a desk, in front of the desk were two comfortable-looking chairs. To the side was a couch. Behind the desk were bookcases that lined the walls. The walls were a soothing cream color and the floors were a dark gray. Virgil was about to go sit in a chair, but noticed that it was harder to see the door that way, so he sat on the couch. 

Virgil ended up sitting on the couch for less than a minute. The door swung open and in walked Remy. He looked somewhat different from the party, the only real difference was that he ditched the vest for an unbuttoned jacket and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He still had sunglasses on. He turned to look at Virgil. Virgil, always on the defense now, fingered the pocket knife in his back pocket and gripped his backpack harder.

"Virgil, you made it," Remy seemed...genuinely happy that Virgil escaped. "I take it you managed to shake Peyton off your trail, then?" 

Virgil tensed at Peyton's name, the person that may or may not have a family. "Oh, I see." Remy seemed sympathetic, he turned away towards the door, before opening it and whispering to someone, after a moment, Remy returned, standing in from of Virgil again. Virgil regrets picking the couch now. From the couch he can see the door, but if Remy was sitting at the desk and Virgil was at the chair, he could easily make a run for it, if he needed to. "Peyton's body will be taken care of. I'm..sorry, that you had to do that."

Virgil stayed silent. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to talk at all, actually. 

"Well, we should get to my house now," Remy said after a minute of awkward silence. "We don't have a place for you, so you're bunking at my place. People like Peyton, yeah, they're everywhere. It's safer for you at my place instead of a random apartment."

Virgil shrugged, he still couldn't be sure if Remy was just playing with him or not. He seemed like he really cared about Virgil, but Virgil has to be careful. He can't get close so easily like he did with Peyton.

Remy went behind his desk, lifted a carpet under the desk and opened a hidden trapdoor, he motioned to follow him, like the bartender did. Virgil followed him. There was some stairs before they ended up in a basement. Remy turned on a flashlight. It was damp and small, clearly not supposed to be found. Virgil noticed a door to the right, and was about to go to it before Remy turned left, to an old bookshelf that was above Virgil's head. Remy's fingers lightly skimmed the spines of the books, then he pressed down on several different books and pulled one out. A doorway suddenly appeared below the bookcase. Remy had to duck to fit into it. Virgil followed.

Virgil felt the sand beneath his sneakers. He faintly smelled the ocean. The same ocean that he fled on. 

Remy went up a set of stairs, before opening another trapdoor. Remy made sure that Virgil was out, then closed the secret door. Virgil looked around, he seemed to be in some sort of hidden alley. Remy walked up to a car, then slid into the driver's seat. Virgil slid into the passenger's seat. He put his backpack in between his legs, and checked to make sure that his knife was still there. It was.

Remy waited for a moment before starting the car. He skillfully cruised through the streets. Virgil drifted off for a moment, not sleeping, just letting his mind wander to whatever he wanted it to. 

"We're here." Remy said. Virgil jumped, he hadn't realized that it had been about 30 minutes. Remy hopped out of the car, Virgil did the same, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, and once again, checked for his knife. 

Remy walked up to an apartment building. He constantly made sure Virgil was following him. They walked up several sets of stairs.

They went to Room 639. Virgil took note of the number, noticed two different staircases on both ends of the hallway. Remy opened the door with a key.

Virgil walked in after Remy. The apartment was a little small, but it was comfortable. Immediately there was a kitchen to the right and a living room to the left. There were three more doors in front of them, all a cream color. The kitchen was a nice shade of teal and the living room was light blue. Remy started walking, Virgil followed. Remy opened the door on the left. "This will be you're room. If you don't like it, I can have someone else decorate it however you want."

The room Remy indicated was nice, a little smaller than what he was used to. There was a soft, light purple twin bed in the far left corner, next it was a navy blue nightstand. There was a white lamp on top. At the foot of the bed was a white dresser. Next to the bed was a wooden desk and a chair. There was a large window behind the desk and bed, one that didn't take up the wall, but was big enough that it made the room glow in natural light. There were light gray curtains then deep purple ones that would likely block light from the room. The walls were a rich purple and the floors were white. There was a white vanity with a wooden chair to the far right next to another door, likely a bathroom. There was a white closet on the right side of the room.

"I like it." Virgil's first words since meeting Remy. Virgil could feel Remy smile.

"Great, I'll get dinner ready. You can do whatever until then." Remy closed the door.

Virgil took a moment to bask in the room, before collapsing on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Remy's back.  
> I'm thinking about making the next chapter for the others.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	23. We Need Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: horny remus

_Patton's POV:_

_He_ killed _him._

Virgil killed Peyton. 

The sweet child that smiled when I gave him extra ice cream for dessert.

The beautiful child with striking, bright purple eyes that teared up whenever someone started arguing.

The same child that had locked himself in his room for hours if we didn't stop yelling at each other.

Had killed someone.

That's why I had cried.

Not because Peyton was killed. He didn't have anyone and his sole purpose was to bring Virgil home. I cried because the innocent child I had grown up with was slipping away.

We have to find him. Before he slips away more.

* * *

_Logan's POV:_

Peyton's handler told us. Peyton was found in the middle of the woods. Evidence of defensive wounds. Likely from Virgil. 

We had given explict instructions. Under no circumstances was Virgil to be hurt. Virgil would likely have to be subdued to transport him home.

What was strange was that Peyton's body had disappeared. His handler's cleaners had gone back for his body. But by the time they had gotten there, he was just gone. It was done professionally. No trace evidence was left behind.

It's a strange occurance, for two separate set of cleaners to have the same job.

_Virgil had to have professional help. But from whom?_

Who would help Virgil? He's been on the mainland for a day. How could he have gotten help from someone that has cleaners ready at all times?

_He had to have known someone before leaving? But who? He hasn't been around anyone long enough._

* * *

_Roman's POV:_

Virgil, my love, was fading.

I, to be honest, didn't really care that Peyton was dead. True, he was the best of the best, but I had seen the way he looked at Virgil's photo. Virgil was just purely angelic. 

I want him back. The real world out there is too dangerous for him.

* * *

_Janus' POV:_

Virgil...had...killed someone.

It's impossible. Not only was Virgil about 1/2 of Peyton's weight _and_ Virgil was about a foot smaller than Peyton, Virgil just didn't have the heart to kill...anything.

I remember when we found a spider inside of Virgil's room when he was 13.

Well, more like we had gone to get him for dinner and found him on his bed playing with the largest spider I have ever seen. Virgil named the abominal creature Charlotte.

The real world was already corrupting him.

* * *

_Remus' POV:_

I stopped training with some big buff guy that had bet that he could take me in exchange for a blowjob (loser sucks off winner) to fully listen to Janus.

Virge..kill someone?

That sounds like something _I_ would do. Not little Virgey. Everyone made it clear that under no circumstances was he to turn out like me.

But he really did. At least that's what his handler says. No one had seen Virgil kill the guy. But more importantly, who had helped Virgil? He had to have had help. Unless he was also capable of transporting a body and cleaning the blood off of the forest floor? 

_Either way,_ I thought, once again getting back to the guy who I was determined was going to suck me off, _we have to get him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter I am posting at like 1AM! Cause I can.


	24. Should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy reflects on some things after Virgil gets to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMY POV!!  
> Also, do you guys remember when I said this story would probably not be longer than 15 chapters?  
> Cause I do.

_Remy's POV:_

_"Sir, we've run into a problem about that guy you wanted to come here." My second-in-command, Missy (who knows if that's her real name), said._

_I dropped the pencil I had be fidgeting with. "What is it?"_

_"Well, Peyton is after him."_

_Peyton. The name was enough to put fear into anyone's heart. He was the best bounty hunter out there. I should know, I did hire him a few times._

_"What can we do?" I asked._

_"At the time, nothing. We can't go out there and help without someone recognizing us."_

_"How? Isn't there a single person in this divison without a criminal record?"_

_Missy looked at me dumbfounded. "Sir, you're entire business is with people who have committed crimes."_

_"Thank you for the reminder Missy. You are excused."_

_"What about the kid?"_

_I sighed. It was true, I couldn't send anyone out without worrying about them being followed, but Virgil has to come safely. "I suppose we'll have to wait. If he is grabbed, move in. Have a team ready just in case."_

_"Yes sir." Missy closed the door behind her._

* * *

Can I risk Virgil being part of my life?

I glanced at the room assigned to Virgil. It was a lot of fun to decorate. I picked the colors from the dress that Virgil was wearing at the party.

I didn't have a real connection to Virgil. I had just heard about his story. It was long, and sad, but I knew from news floating around that he had been 'taken back' by his family. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I had seen him at the party. He was...stunning. But I can't risk getting close to him. It had only been a few days since the party, but I was already imagining what he looked like under my body. What he would look like after hours of making love to him.

_You're too dangerous for him._

But maybe...no. I can't tell him. It would cause him to panic.

I doubt he remembers life before...them.

It doesn't matter anymore, Virgil is here temporarily. There is no reason he needs to be in the life of a crime lord.

_He will be gone by the end of the month. By the time fall starts Missy will have found a home for him. He won't bother with me again._

But damn, I wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Remy is a crime lord and is in need for love.  
> (Don't worry, he's going to have a much more different way to love Virgil than the others.)


	25. New Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about a week with Remy, Virgil was starting to relax. Just a bit.

Day 10 of freedom:

So far, Virgil has killed a random guy, stolen a car, used a fake ID, and is now living with some random guy who hasn't told him his last name or job and would leave at random hours whenever someone called him on a spare disposible phone _and_ he's talked with for a total of 126 minutes, including the time at the party.

But Virgil can't really complain. Remy constantly reminded him to stay at the apartment. But this time, Virgil agreed. It was too risky to go outside. He had food and a bed and pretty much everything that he wanted.

Remy had given him a disposible phone. He said to text if he needed something, but if it was an emergency to call without hesistation.

Also, if Remy didn't tell him that there was a package or someone coming over, to call immediately.

Virgil spent his days doing nothing. He found out that he liked to cook, a lot. It was like a stress-reliever. Virgil smiled fondly after thinking about that time that he had ended up baking all day.

_Remy came home late, about midnight. He clearly wasn't expecting anyone to be up. Especially Virgil._

_Virgil was surrounded by cakes, brownies, and things like chicken or other dinner foods._

_"What's going on?" Remy asked, wondering if it was a special day or something._

_"I really don't know," Virgil had replied as he pulled out a second batch of cookies._

_Remy grinned a little. They ended up saving some and Remy packed about 2/3 for work._

Virgil, remembering the rather...unusual way they had used to get out of the 'bar', never pressed Remy for details about his work. He didn't like to think about it too much.

But...something about Remy unsettled him. The way he glanced at Virgil for a little longer than Virgil felt comfortable for. The caring way Remy had...

Virgil remembered that day too.

_He was in the middle of another cooking frenzy when a noise outside startled him._

_Unfortunately, that moment, Virgil was preparing to put cookies in the oven, so of course the oven door was open. When the noise made him jump, his wrist bumped against the inside of the oven. Burning his wrist. His left one. It had just healed from being sprained after jumping out of a moving car._

_"Ah, fuck." Virgil whimpered, still checking for more noise. When nothing more happened, he put the cookies in for 12 minutes and shot a quick text out to Remy._

_'Do you have a first aid kit or something?'_

_Virgil put his hand under cool water, not sure of what else to do. About a minute later, he recieved an answer:_

_'Yes, under the kitchen sink'_

_'How convienent', Virgil thought._

_He had fished the kit out from under the sink when he got another text._

_'Are you hurt or something?'_

_Virgil wanted to roll his eyes, but he appreciated the sediment._

_'I just burned my hand a little. So you better appreciate the dessert!'_

_'Haha'_

_Again, that night Remy had come home late, Virgil had accidently fallen asleep in front of the TV. But he woke up when Remy closed the door. He didn't really want to bother him too much, so he pretended to sleep. Virgil heard Remy grab a cookie, and smiled a little when he heard Reny take a few more._

_But he stilled a little when he felt eyes on him. He could hear Remy get closer. He heard Remy carefully drop to his knees in front of him. He could feel Remy's body heat radiate off of him._

_He almost jerked when Remy had softly taken his left wrist, the bandaged one. Remy carefully unwrapped it, looking over the damage, before rewrapping it. Remy seemed to move away for a moment, before turning back around and picked Virgil up bridal style, taking him to Virgil's room._

_He remembered the way Remy had gently placed him on the bed and pulled the covers up. Virgil didn't open his eyes since he hadn't heard the door shut, it was like the floors were made specifically so someone could move around the soft carpet without making a noise._

_He didn't tense as Remy placed a small kiss to Virgil's forehead._

Either way, Virgil never brought up that night again.

But he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day?!?!  
> Yeah, it's my story and I can do what I want. What else should I be doing? Reading a book my english teacher assigned me to? Do my project due at the end of break? Sleep? I don't think so.


	26. Too Good To Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Virgil have a little downtime together. But it is violently interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: angst

Virgil has began to develope a routine at the 14 days mark. He would get up at about 7AM. Realize Remy has already left for work. Make breakfast. Then do random things like read or cook for the rest of the day to ease his boredom and the unsettlement in his stomach.

But day 14 was different. When he left his room after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, he had picked out a black crop top, a red and black flannel, and a pair of black ripped jeans, he saw Remy on the armchair, reading the newspaper. He was wearing the same proper attire he had at the office. 

When Remy had noticed Virgil still standing in the doorway, he smiled and set down the paper.

_He isn't wearing sunglasses. He isn't wearing sunglasses. He isn't wearing sunglasses. He isn't wearing sunglasses. He isn't wearing sunglasses._

_He_

_Isn't_

_Wearing_

_Sunglasses_

* * *

It was a nice morning, they spent it eating breakfast that Remy had made and watching TV. At about 11:30, Remy asked a question.

"How would you feel about going to the park at about noon? We don't have to. It's understandable that you aren't comfortable leaving the apartment just yet."

Virgil stopped reading. Outside? It was dangerous. But the apartment was beginning to feel a little stuffy.

"I think that I would like a walk in the park." Virgil had answered.

"Great! We'll leave at about noon. We can grab lunch there."

Great.

* * *

At noon, they had left the safety of the apartment. Virgil took the time to admire the beauty of the city. The leaves had started to change.

Everything was perfect. It was just the right amount of softness that Virgil has been longing for. Remy laughed when Virgil told a joke. Virgil laughed when Remy had fallen into a pile of leaves. They both laughed when Remy pulled Virgil into the leaves.

At about 12:30 they grabbed a corn dog from a cart vendor.

But Virgil knows from experience that all good things must come to an end.

* * *

They started to head home at about 1.

They were about 5 minutes away from the apartment when two black SUV's pulled up to the sidewalk they had been on. Remy noticed and grabbed Virgil's waist in an attempt to walk faster, but not to run. Virgil spared a look, there was no one around. 

A large guy got out of the first car, another got out of the second. Remy looked at them and pulled Virgil faster. Virgil glanced back at them, they were both wearing full face masks. _That can't be a good sign._

But the second guy had caught up and gripped Virgil's flannel and Remy's wrist, pulling them apart. Remy tried to yank his wrist away, but the guy had started to tighten his grip and Remy gave up out of fear of breaking his wrist.

The first guy calmly walked up to the group. The guy stopped in front of Remy and looked him up and down. Virgil doubts that he will ever see Remy look so resentful towards someone ever again. Despite Remy wearing his trademark sunglasses.

The guy nodded back to the van and two more guys came out of the car. They grabbed hold of Remy's arm and dragged him to the SUV. Remy started struggling and tried to look back at Virgil before he was forced in the car but the first man had gripped Virgil's face, forcing him to look the man in the eyes.

The guy did another look up and down before looking Virgil right in his eyes. The guy holding Virgil's flannel had moved to grip his arms instead.

The mysterious man continued to look Virgil in the eyes before look at the other guy holding Virgil and nodding then moved to the van with Remy in and shut the driver door. Virgil's captor dragged Virgil into the second van, easily dragging the struggling 5'3" 110 pound adult.

Virgil was thrown into the backseat, were two more men flanked him, tying his wrists and ankles and gagging him with a piece of cloth. 

_No no no no no no no no no no no no_

Virgil struggled against the men as the car started moving. They grunted and tried to get his hands and feet under control.

Suddenly, Virgil felt a familar pain of a needle piercing his neck. The past caught up to his mind.

_"Logan! We might have to sedate him!" One pair of hands faltered, not enough for Virgil to break free, though, but enough for Virgil to know that sedating him was the last thing Logan wanted to do. But the hands disappeared, Roman taking Logan's place in holding one arm._

_"Virgil, please, stop," A soothing, soft voice spoke to him. Patton? Virgil still didn't stop struggling._

_Footsteps came back, Logan with the sedative. Virgil only fought harder, trying to scream louder._

_"Hold him still, I don't want to hurt him!" Virgil's right arm, the one Roman had taken over when Logan stepped away, was put out in front of him. Patton and Roman shifted their bodies so Virgil couldn't kick Logan._

_Virgil tried to swat his arm around, to get out of Roman's grip. But it was hold still as a sharp but small pain of a needle punctured his skin. The contents being injected into him._

_Virgil tried his best to move around, even as darkness consumed him. Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil to stop him from falling._

_Virgil slid into unconsciousness to three voices trying to sooth him._

_It'll be okay._

_Shh shh._

But no one was here to tell him that it would all be alright.

" _Shh, I promise it won't hurt. There is going to be a sharp pinch, but you'll be fine. I promise."_

_"What? Roman, please, what is-" Virgil finally looked at Logan and Patton. Logan was holding a syringe and Patton was hold what looked like pliers, but Virgil knew what it was. It was a cow tagger, used to put tags, on cows._

_Virgil immediately tried to bolt, but Roman held him down. "No! No! Please! Please! I promise I'll be good! Please don't" Virgil was thrashing around. Before stopping and looking directly into Roman's eyes, "Please"_

_"Hey, Emo, this is just so you don't get lost, okay? Logan is going to numb your ear, then Patton is just going to pierce your ear, okay? It's just so we can find you."_

_Virgil was so entranced by Roman's sudden burst of emotion, he didn't realize Logan moving closer, but when Virgil finally realized it, he started struggling._

_"No, no Virgil, Emo, look at me! Stop!" But this time, Virgil wouldn't be distracted. "Patton!! We need help over here!" At this point, Logan had held onto Virgil, placing the syringe carefully on the floor. Patton moved to the back of the sofa. Logan let go. "Just try to hold his head still! Virgil! Stop!"_

_Patton placed his hands on Virgil's head and moved it, carefully, so that Virgil was facing the couch. Virgil had given up on struggling, and settled on sobbing, "Please, please, please, don't, I don't want it...please don't"_

_Logan moved closer, and carefully injected whatever was in the syringe into Virgil's ear. It only took a few seconds. Logan and Patton backed off, and regrouped, to get the tag ready. Roman stayed with Virgil, wiping his thumb over Virgil's tears. Gently shushing him. Virgil tried to get his breathing under control and to stop gasping for air._

_Again, Patton moved to the back of the couch. This time, Virgil flinched at the hands, but didn't protest, still Roman held his upper body down. As Logan came closer to Virgil. Wait I thought Patton would do this part. Virgil looked at Patton, tears. Logan would take over tagging Virgil, it was likely too much for Patton._

_Virgil didn't feel it when Logan grabbed Virgil's right ear, the one that was numb, and pierced it. It sounded like a nail gun. Then, everyone moved away. Logan took the tagger back to the bag. Patton simply went over to Logan and hugged him like his life depended on it. The syringe and the tagger momentarily forgotten on a stand by a chair. Roman continued to lock his hand in and smooth and run his hands over Virgil's purple fringed hair._

The memories that felt like a lifetime ago assisted Virgil as the darkness creeped into his mind and vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> If you think this is one hell of an angst storm, just wait until the next one
> 
> Spoiler for the next chapter: badass Virgil (cause we all need that at this point tbh)


	27. Too Good To Be True (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's past catches up to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok  
> I lied  
> Badass mf Virgil is next chapter  
> Promise  
> Love you guys❤  
> TW: referenced child abuse

Virgil was 11. He knew that much. He didn't know much more. He didn't really understand why everyone was yelling. 

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's too soon. Okay? That's it. Janus, I really don't want to have this converstation anymore. Okay? Please, let's just drop it."

Virgil was in his room, he didn't like it when they started arguing. He doesn't remember when they had started yelling at each other. It was a while ago. He thinks it was 2, maybe 3, years ago.

He doesn't know why they are yelling so much. He doesn't really care all that much either. He just wants them to stop. It was getting dark.

 _Wait? Are they still arguing?_ Virgil pressed his ear to the door. He could hear hushed conversations, and harsh words. _Yes._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Virgil jumped back. 

_"Virgil? It's time for dinner."_ Logan spoke through the door.

"I'm not hungry right now," That was a lie, but the thought of eating while Janus and Patton fight makes Virgil sick.

_"Virgil, it's important that a boy your age gets proper nutrition."_

"I told you, I'm not hungry right now. I can eat later."

Virgil heard Logan sigh, and thought he had left until he heard Logan sit on the floor outside his door.

_"Is it because they're fighting?"_

"...yeah..kinda"

 _"Hang on a moment."_ Virgil heard Logan move away from the door, then he collapsed against the door. 

He felt hot tears move down his face. His breath hitched and sometimes he had to fight to get his breathing under control. 

After a few seconds of fighting with himself, Virgil realized that he no longer heard voices. He was about to open the door to peek down the hallway, but heard people rush up the stairs and stop in front of his door. 

After a second, someone knocked.

 _"Virgil? Can we come in?"_ Janus' smooth voice drifted through the door.

Virgil's breath hitched again. He didn't mean to make them upset. He just wanted them to stop fighting.

_"Kiddo, hey, I promise, we aren't fighting anymore. Will you please come out to eat?"_

Virgil waited a second before unlocking and opening the door. 

He was met with 5 relieved faces. There wasn't any evidence of the yelling that had gone on for hours until that point. They saw a tear-streaked 11-year-old. 

"I-I'm s-sor-ry," Virgil choked out.

"Oh, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. Janus and I are sorry for scaring you" Paton knelt down to wrap his arms around Virgil. Janus did the same.

"Now, my brave knight, let's get some food." Janus used a hushed voice, signaling to the others to be quiet. Janus picked Virgil up and set child on his hip. Patton followed close behind, rubbing small circles into the boy's back.

"I promise, stormcloud, no more fighting."

* * *

Virgil was 7. Janus was holding him. Janus was strong. He was a big boy, if Virgil had problems he had to go to either Janus or Patton. They're big kids. They know rules and what to do.

Roman and Renus stayed close together, Patton made sure that they stayed close together, he tried to keep the conversation light. Logan has repeatively told Janus that he can hold Virgil. 

He didn't know where they were. It was a big island, it reminds him of the pictures in the books Logan read to him.

There were two castles, based on a map Logan found. They decided that one was the best. They had already picked out rooms. The twins had one together, but a curtain could be pulled across the room. 

_"You guys aren't going to want to share a room when you're older," Patton tried to tell them._

_"Patton, that's silly. Of course we'll want a room together. We're the duke and the prince after all!"_

Logan had one, it was a little smaller than the others put Logan had said that it was best for him to not be in large places.

Patton and Janus both had one on the second floor, everyone else was on the third floor. 

Virgil didn't exactly pick out a room, but Janus and Patton picked out his room for him. He was a little overwhelmed with all the choices. They picked out the room with the big window. Virgil loved it. But something about it made him get the funny feeling in his stomach. Like he was scared but not quite. Maybe it was because he heard Janus and Patton talking.

"I just think that the top floor would be better." Patton had said.

Janus replied, "That would make him anxious, he wouldn't want some place away from everyone else. This is the furthest away from the stairs and if someone wanted to get to him, they would have to get past everyone. I doubt we'll let them get to him. Roman and Remus are already attached to that sword and shield they found." 

Patton sighed as they watched the seemingly oblivious child bounce on the bed, "Maybe you're right. I'm just a little scared right now."

"It's okay. We all are."

* * *

Virgil was 4 and he was hiding. He was hiding from the scary lady and the scary man. Whenever they found him, it hurt.

Roman and Remus were with him, they both huddled around Virgil like a protective bubble. Logan was stationed right at the closet doors. He crouched down, Virgil could see the sweat running down his face. The pure fear in his eyes as he searched for the man and lady. His face was only visable from the little crack he used to peak out of the closet

Patton and Janus were hiding somewhere else. The closet was too small for all of them. Virgil thinks they hide in the closet under the stairs together.

Virgil took a moment to look at his family. He doesn't remember when he came to this foster family. But it has been a while.

Janus knew how to lie. He constantly took the blame for what the others did. Virgil hated it when he did that. Not because lying is wrong, because whenever he did. He could hear him yell in pain from his 'parents' room. The scar on his face has always been there.

Patton cared a lot. Giving his food to the others when their guardian's gave the others portions too small, usually as a punishment. He remember Patton sneakily sliding food under his door when he had cried too loud and his guardians locked him in his room for 2 days without food and would give him water on a plate. But now Virgil knows that was to trick him into thinking he was being given food.

Logan has always been smart. He usually calmed Virgil down by him facts. Like, no there is no monster under the bed. No there isn't a million mini monsters in the cracks of the floor. No you are a good kid. If Logan says it's true, it's true. He read stories to Virgil. He never said that they've read that story a million times. There were 5 books laying around. Only 5. One about a prince and princess. Another about a war between two kingdoms. The rest were about animals are are supposed to be 'educational' as Logan called them.

Virgil sometimes couldn't understand Roman and Remus. Logan gives them daily English lessons. Logan also learned a little Spanish from them too. But if they had to talk, they would draw it out. They liked pillow forts and paper machè. They didn't like to talk around their 'parents', their guardians called them stupid if they couldn't speak English. Logan got hit when he tried to defend them by saying that they are learning fast. But they liked to tell stories. They couldn't use words so they would act it out for Virgil, usually to distract him.

Virgil held his breath as the door to the room opened. They all shared a room. Patton and Janus shared a bunk bed. So did Roman and Remus. Logan and Virgil shared a small bed. They all slept in the attic. It wasn't comfortable at all. The floors creaked and getting splinters were a daily happening. It smelled musty and the occasional rat ran across the room, Remus usually tried to be friends with them. No one told him that he isn't supposed to like rats. It was one of the only things that made him happy.

The closet door opened and he waited for someone to scream. Instead Logan sighed with relief. Patton and Janus were standing there. Virgil burst into tears, trying not to be loud. It would make the guardians mad.

Janus carefully picked him up as everyone got up. "They're gone. It's okay." Virgil cried a little louder and buried his face into Janus' neck. 

He heard Patton tell Logan, "Thank you for not reacting until we said it was okay." 

"It would've scared him if you guys came in and they did later." 

"You did great."

Patton and Logan hugged, Remus and Roman joined a little later. Janus nudged Virgil's shoulder a little, "Do you want a hug from everyone?" He asked softly.

Virgil looked at the others, Patton was whispering: _You're okay. You all did so well. I love you all._ Too many people tended to overwhelm him. But they are his family. He looked at Janus and nodded.

Janus took him over to the others. "Can we join?" Immediately there was warmth everywhere. Virgil liked hugs.

* * *

Virgil woke up? _What the hell was that?_ He tried to chase the memories, but he was just left with those bits. 

_Remy?!_

Virgil look around. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. His right ankle was cuffed to the wall. He was in a corner. To his left looked like another person. 

"Remy!" Virgil whisper-shouted.

Remy turned to look at him. It looks like he's been up for a while. His white dress shirt was a little ruffled and they had taken his jacket.

"Virgil, you're awake," If the lighting as better Virgil could've seen Remy's face break into a grin.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who took us?"

He could hear Remy grumble, "The Orange Serpants; they're a gang. I've run across them a few times. They're ruthless."

"What do they want with us?" 

Remy paused for a second. "It could be-"

The door opened blinding them both with light. 

Virg could just make out a silhouette of a man, he was still a shadow as he moved into the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, badass Virgil in the next chapter, or the chapter after.  
> I just realize this chapter is important.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)
> 
> (Also, it seems implied that Patton is older than Logan, but Logan is older, he just can't take care of the others like Patton can, so Patton takes that responsibility, instead)


	28. Too Good To Be True (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the leader of the Orange Serpants. Badassiness ensues.

The shadow moved closer. He was built like Roman. Tall and packed with muscles. 

It was too dark to see his face, but Virgil could vaguely make out a stubble for a beard. 

The man continued to move closer until he was right in front of the two. The man looked at Remy, before going to Virgil.

Virgil forced his body into an uncomfortable position in a futile attempt to get away. He pulled his legs in until the metal from his chain shifted against his thigh. Virgil moved closer to the hard, concret wall that scratched him.

The man crouched in front of him and took his chin in his hand, forcing Virgil to look at him. 

Virgil look that man in the eyes. He could now see that the man was older, about mid to late 30's. His eyes were a striking color of silver. 

"Who do we have here, Sanders? A little toy? Are you a sugar daddy now?" Virgil could hear the sneer in his voice and jerked his head away. The man chuckled and patted Virgil's head before standing up and back to the middle of the floor.

"Now, back to business. I hear that one of my best men is dead. I want to know who did it, you are going to help me with that." The man took something out of his pocket and moved towards Remy.

Virgil could only tell from the fear in Remy's movements that he had pulled out a knife. 

"Scared of a little cut, Rem? Don't worry, you gave me the same thing a few years back, I'm just returning the favor." He crouched in front of Remy, gripping his chin and pulled him closer. Remy struggled until the blade was directly on his cheek. "Tell me, who did it?"

Remy didn't answer. 

"Shame, you have such a lovely face." The man pushed the blade a little harder into the skin. Remy grunted in pain.

"Tell me. Now."

Again, silence.

"I do suppose it would be a shame to have your cheek cut open. You have to use a feeding tube for months. It's hell. But if you don't tell me, you'll experience it for yourself."

Again, Remy moaned in pain. The blade was moving swiftly along his skin. 

"Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Gag him."

Another man opened the door, and gripped Virgil's jaw to shove a cloth into his mouth and tying it around his head before leaving. It reminded him being in the trunk of someone's car 120 days ago.

The man didn't answer. He stood up, kicked Remy in the side and yelled, "Who killed Peyton!?"

_Shit. Peyton? Remy. Fucking answer him._

Virgil struggled against the gag. He couldn't reach the knot in the back of his head. Virgil tugged on the gag, but it wouldn't budge.

Virgil had to think quick.

He looked at the walls and winced as Remy cried out again. Virgil tested his chains. They won't break, but maybe the wall will.

Virgil banged his chain against the wall. A dent. Okay. He did it again and again and again to the same spot. The man looked too engrossed in beating Remy to notice Virgil.

Eventually a small shard dropped. Virgil picked it up and used his cuffed hands to cut through the cloth.

"I did!"

Virgil watched as two faces turned to him. Remy looked terrified for him. It was a drastic change compared to the Remy that stuck through being beaten without a look of hurt.

"Jax? Jax, wait!" Remy called out as Jax moved towards Virgil.

Jax grabbed Virgil hair, "You did what?" 

Virgil looked Jax in the eye, "I killed Peyton."

Jax looked ready to pummel Virgil into the ground, but then a look of realization came over him. He walked out of the room. Virgil didn't get the chance to ask Remy if he was okay before Jax came back and shoved a paper into Virgil's face, "Is this you?"

Virgil looked at the photo. It was a picture of Virgil, his hair was a little shorter and his hair was more purple, but it was him. 

Virgil felt something and Jax was undoing his chains, Virgil was still handcuffed. 

Jax led him out of the room and down a hall. Until they turned an infinate number of halls and up some staircases he was led into a guest room.

There was a cream colored bed in the corner. The walls were white and the floor was carpeted black.

Virgil turned to Jax. He could see the scar he was talking about, it was big and went from just before the curve of his month to the middle of his cheek. He bent down to uncuff Virgil. "This is where you will stay until they pick you up." He left, locking the door.

_no no no no no no no no no no_

_He fought! He fought his mind and emotions! He wasn't supposed to go back. He's been free for 2 weeks!_

He had to get out. Virgil went to the window by the bed: locked and can't be opened.

He could try to break it. Virgil punched the glass. Nothing.

_Something has to break this._

Virgil picked up the lamp on the nightstand and threw it at the window, shattering the lamp, nothing.

Virgil picked up the clock on the nightstand, ripping it out of the wall, and chucked it at the window, nothing.

Virgil was frusterated. He picked up the whole nightstand and threw it at the window. It did nothing to the window, but the nightstand did.

Virgil walked backwards until his back hit the wall by the door. The door opened. A guard walked in, Virgil acted on instinct and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out.

_Holy shit. Holy shit._

Virgil looked at the man's belt. A gun. Virgil picked it up. He somewhat remembers Remus teaching him how to shoot.

More footsteps. "Dona-"

The two men stopped short when they saw Virgil with the gun. Virgil tried to make it look like he knew what he was doing. 

"Give me your keys and your weapons." Virgil was surprised by how...mature he sounded.

The men looked at each other as the dropped their weapons, one pistol and another...bigger gun that strapped to someone's back each. With a knife and a set of keys.

Virgil motioned for the two to get in the room. With his eye on them, he kneeled and picked up the guns, knives and keys.

He took handcuffs off of the unconcious guy's belt and handcuffed him and his friends, before locking them in the closet. He completely loaded one of each gun and kept the knives in his pocket. He felt his back pocket. The pocket knife was still there.

He strapped one large gun to his chest, tying his now-dirty flannel around his waist. He put one pistol in his boots, kept the extra ammo and threw the other guns to the side. 

Virgil looked at the opened door. No one came. He had to find Remy and get the fuck out of here.

Before they come for him and take him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Virgil Badass Virgil Badass Virgil 
> 
> More badass Virgil to come.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)  
> (Its been a while since writing this chapter. Basically, Virgil just fucking decked the guy)


	29. Too Good To Be True (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil must find Remy and get out. This becomes more difficult as 5 familiar faces show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS:  
> 1.) I finished this at 2 AM  
> 2.) Suicidal actions  
> 3.) Really sad

Virgil could deduce that no one heard him and no alarm had gone off yet.

Virgil moved swifty through the hallways, ducking into other hallways when he heard someone coming.

He tried to remember the way to the room he and Remy were in. He could easily go right, go down a hallway, go left for a while, down a staircase, turn right immediately, down for a few hundred feet, down another staircase...but after that, it gets a little blurry.

But he can't risk getting lost, it would make it easier for someone to find him if he doesn't know where he's going.

Virgil has come across a few guards. He could just hide until they cleared the hallway. They didn't look alert or anything. 

_No one knows I escaped._

Virgil found himself in the same hallway he had first walked out of when he was taken from Remy. 

One problem: every door and every turn looks the same.

_What if I never find him? What if I never see his green eyes again?_

All he had to do was find Remy. That was it.

He could do that.

But some doubts snuck into his head as he carefully searched every room in the hallway.

_Why would Jax assume Remy killed Peyton? Why didn't he take the pocket knife?_

_Who is Remy Sanders?_

Virgil tried not to let his doubts prevent him from finding Remy.

At some point, Virgil lost count of how many doors he had opened. Not a single one had anyone in it. Virgil thought that maybe this was a floor used for storage. 

Finally, finally, he found the door Remy was behind. He was still chained and handcuffed, he looked a little rougher than Virgil remembered. But he was okay.

"Remy?" Virgil whispered, closing the door.

"Virgil? How did you-" He was cut off when Virgil flung his arms around him.

"They're coming." Virgil whimpered.

Remy gasped. "Okay, okay, we're gonna be okay. Just unlock these and we can leave."

Virgil nodded, finding the keys as fast as he could. There was one for Remy's ankle and the handcuffs.

Eventually, both were unlocked. Remy struggled getting up and Virgil rushed to his aid. When Remy confirmed he was okay, Virgil gave him the bigger gun and one knife.

"Okay, let's go."

Remy didn't look the same without his sunglasses.

* * *

Together they moved expertly through the halls. Remy knew what he was doing.

Remy suddenly stopped, Virgil almost bumping into him. It was a tense second before Remy pulled Virgil into an alcove in the wall, concealing them in darkness.

Virgil was about to ask what was going on, until he heard voices.

"Look, we will have an alarm out as soon as possible, he couldn't have gone far."

"I just don't know how you lose 2 people in the same day." Virgil froze at the familiar voice.

"I swear this has never happened before. But my men will find them both."

"He is slippery. But I'm sure with the right strategy, we can find him." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is nearby and we can find him." 

Virgil took a glance as the voices got closer, right as they past, Virgil saw all of them.

Janus was close behind Jax, Remus and Roman followed close behind, Patton looked ready to burst with excitment at the thought of seeing his stormcloud again. Logan brought up the back, seemingly bored but Virgil could see the bounce in his step.

Virgil felt his breath quicken. His heart racing. 

_I can't go back. I can't go back. I can't go back._

_I won't go back._

Virgil felt a soft, warm touch on his arm. Remy had his hand comfortably on Virgil's arm. Virgil covered Remy's hand with one of his own, they stayed like that until it was safe to come out.

Virgil was struck with an idea. It was stupid, and reckless, but it could work.

"Remy? We should split up."

 _"What?"_ Remy hissed out.

"Just listen, you know this place right? It would be safer to move seperately instead of together. We wouldn't draw as much attention and we could move faster."

"Virgil, there is one quick way and one long way. To do that, one of us would have to be here like 5 minutes after the other person. It's too-"

"So I'll take the long way."

"No!" 

"Yes! Look, they aren't going to hurt me. But they will hurt you."

Remy looked angry, not at Virgil, but because Virgil made a good point. But it was suicide to take the long way.

"Fine. I will take the short way, get a car or something for us to leave in ready, but if you aren't out in 6 minutes I'm going back for you."

"Leaving." Virgil said at the same time.

"What?"

"Like I said, they won't hurt me." Virgil put a hand on Remy's bicep. "If I'm not out in 6 minutes, leave."

"...I'll leave, but I'm coming back for you."

"I know."

Remy looked at Virgil, "I know that right now is a really bad time to kiss but...I'm up for it if you are."

Virgil got on his tip toes to meet Remy's lips. It was short, but it was probably the best kiss Virgil could hope for.

When they pulled apart. Remy gave Virgil directions to take, it was simple, but the hallways would be longer and there would be less cover if it was needed. 

Finally, after one last kiss goodbye, they parted ways.

* * *

Virgil was alone again. Remy estimated it would take about 15 minutes for Virgil to get out. Remy would be waiting.

It's been 10 minutes so far. Virgil has seen the occasional guard but Remy did say that they would likely be blocking the main enterance, which is why they would leave through a back door. It would have few guards and if there were any, Remy would take care of them by the time Virgil gets there.

Virgil ducked behind a large vase with a bush in it when he heard voices.

_They aren't guards, guards don't talk._

Virgil tried to think it was someone else until the voices became clearer and more familiar. 

"Padre, I'm sure that he's somewhere around here."

"I don't know Roman, maybe we should turn back and meet with the others."

"We aren't meeting for another 10 minutes. Let's just check this hallway before turning around."

"...okay."

"Hey, we're gonna find him. I know that it's hard for him to understand, but we are the best thing for him."

"I know, I know it's just...he left so suddenly. He lied and cheated his way here. He killed someone!"

"What are you saying?"

"I love Virgil, more than anything, but he isn't the same. He's caught up with a gang for God's sake."

_Gang?_

"Look, maybe Virgil doesn't remember anything about the home, but he's smart. I'm sure he just met up with Sanders to get something like a kickstart in this world. He doesn't really mean anything."

"But what about Peyton? He killed him."

"Out of self-defense. I'm sure he just panicked."

"Yeah, you're right."

There was no more talking and Virgil heard footsteps receeding. 

Virgil could do one of two things, a.) Sprint, risk being caught but move faster or b.) Move stealthy but slowly and risk being left behind.

Virgil peeked out from behind the bush, they were about 40 feet away, he might be able to outrun Patton, but he wasn't sure about Roman.

He looked the way he needed to go. About 30 feet to his next turn then the door is straight ahead, about 50 feet. With Remy waiting for him.

He judged the distance and carefully pocketed the gun, preparing himself. Virgil took off running.

His stupid boots gave him away.

"Virgil!"

Frantic footsteps behind him.

He heard Roman call after him, gaining distance on his target. He heard Patton on the phone with someone.

Virgil turned his corner.

The door is right there.

...

And he slammed into someone's chest. Said someone was holding his arms to his side and turned him around. Over his screams to let him the fuck go, he heard more people come down a staircase, a staircase that was just 25 feet in front of his door to freedom.

He could tell that Janus was holding him from the way Janus tried to whisper and calm him down.

"Let me go! Please Janus!"

Sometimes Virgil yelled out actual words, other times he was just screaming out of pure frustration. 

_I was so close! To a life away from this! With Remy!_

"Remy! Remy please!" Virgil knew it was futile, Remy was long gone by now. 

He was alone.

He felt someone digging through his pocket. The gun.

Virgil elbowed Janus in the torso. Janus, thankfully, let him go. 

Virgil spun around. He reached into his pocket, the gun was still there.

Virgil took put the gun and pointed it at the people he had once considered family.

Virgil moved so that his back was to the door and everyone was in front of him.

He was breathing too hard.

The gun was too heavy.

Their faces were too much.

Someone's talking but Virgil's head is pounding so hard he barely hears them.

Logan's hands are up, trying to calm Virgil down. Patton looked ready to cry. Janus was surprised. Roman had one hand on his heart, he was trying to reason with Virgil. Remus was confused.

Virgil was shaking so hard, he felt hot tears running down his cheek.

"Virgil," finally, someone he could hear, he turned to look at Janus, "we all know you aren't going to hurt us."

Virgil didn't respond.

"Love, your hand is shaking."

Virgil looked at his hands holding the gun, it was true.

Virgil took a deep breath, and moved the barrel of the gun away from them, they could barely take a breath before Virgil moved it from them to his own head.

That made them seem more panicked than pointing it at them.

Patton had tears streaming down his face as he watched. Janus was shocked, taking Logan's stance and trying to calm Virgil down. Roman and Remus were crying. 

Virgil inched his way towards the door. He felt the doorknob with the tips of his fingers, he took one last look at his family before opening the door and running out.

* * *

Virgil looked around and was right, Remy was gone, he wouldn't go back to the apartment, hell, Virgil doesn't even know where he is.

Virgil was standing in a large parking lot, he looked at a black car parked across from him.

Virgil remembered the set of keys, and had to hope one works. He tore off down the parking lot.

He just made it to the car as he heard the back door open, they got over the shock of Virgil's extreme escape attempt. 

The car door was unlocked.

Virgil slid in. He looked for the keys that looked similar to car ones. He tried 2 keys before he heard someone come up behind the car. He looked in the review mirror, men, dozens of men, all trained on him.

The 5 moved to the front. Trying to coax Virgil out of the car. Virgil had less than a minute before they drag him out.

_One more key, if this doesn't work, then freedom isn't for me._

He looked at the key that would seal his fate and entered it in the ignition.

He heard the sweet sound of a motor starting. Virgil cried out in relief.

He put it in reverse. Looked in the review mirror, everyone was shocked. People started coming along the side of the car.

Virgil tore out of the parking lot, trying not to hit people, but is pretty sure be failed at that, when he was through the crowd, he looked behind him, about 8 men were on the ground clearly alive. Another 5...weren't looking so good. 

He looked ahead. The gates were closing. Virgil looked around and saw a wired fence. Virgil did a sharp left turn into the gate, throwing it off the ground and into the air.

Virgil made it about 200 feet on grass before moving to the road.

Even though he escaped, he felt alone. No Remy, no home, just him and his new car.

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm gonna bring Remy back. Cause I love him and don't wanna do the story without him.


	30. Virgil Isn't Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy goes back for Virgil, and runs into the former famILY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy is a gentleman.  
> Also in the story, Remy is about 24 or 26, so he refers to Virgil as kid

_Well fuck._ Remy thought as he snuck onto the grounds of the mansion he had just escaped.

He didn't want to leave Virgil alone, but dammit they both would've been caught if he didn't leave.

He had to find Virgil.

Normally, if a man was left behind, he would never think of them again. They all knew protocol if captured. But Virgil is different. He had that spark that Remy hasn't seen for a long time.

Remy slipped in through a window. Closing it behind him, he slid out of the room. It's likely that Virgil would be in a room near his captors. Guests rooms were on the second floor. It was night, so there would be less guards.

He remembers the way his heart broke when Virgil jumped up to admit to killing Peyton. He was willing to be mangled and beaten to protect Remy.

_If Virgil didn't confess, would Jax have recognized him?_

Remy was going to kill that kid when he finds him. After some hugs. Maybe sex if Virgil is up for it.

Remy has imagined how Virgil would be in bed. If he would squirm as Remy stretched him. How he would sound. Remy thinks that Virgil would be quiet at first but as Remy got faster, he would moan and moan.

_Now is not the time to be thinking about that._

Remy got to the second floor. He looked for shadows and noises through doors.

Nothing.

Virgil did say that they were in a complicated polyamorus relationship, so maybe they would share an entire room?

An entire room wouldn't hold all of them, two or three rooms would.

He tried to remember their names, what they looked like, and what their personalities were.

Logan was smart. He was tall and pale. Janus (?) was sneaky and cunning. He was also tall, he had a scar on one side of his face. Patton was...cute and very happy and liked to make others happy. He was blond and was shorter than the others. Roman was romantic. He was not as tall as Logan but was still pretty tall, he was strong. Remus was Roman's twin. He wasn't as strong as Roman but he was definately more willing to use force. He was a little disturbed. He had a streak of white in his hair and a mustache.

That was it. There were five of them. 

He walked up and down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

He heard someone behind him and turned around, gun in hand. 

A man with curly blond hair look back at him. Must be...Patton.

"Who are you?" The man, Patton, asked.

Remy swallowed, he had to do something so he wouldn't warn the others. 

"You took Virgil away." _...what?_

Someone was behind him. Remy flipped around and was staring down the barrel of a gun. He looked at who was holding it. Roman.

Fuck.

He was about to make a stupid decision when someone grabbed his arms, forcing them behind him and dropping the gun. 

He looked up. Remus.

Roman stalked closer, Remy made sure that his look was venomous. Roman took the barrel of the gun and put it under Remy's chin, tilting his head up. "Where is Virgil?" 

_So Virgil wasn't here. Well, fuck._

Rather than answer and say he didn't know, Remy stayed silent.

His head violently snapped to the side. His cheek burned. He looked back at Roman, who looked about ready to snap Remy's neck.

But Remy would never cower under another male's gaze. So he held his head up. 

When Roman moved to slap him again, a voice intervened. 

"Roman, wait." 

"What do you mean wait? He took Virgil away."

"Roman," another voice, this person came into view, Logan, "if he came back it was either to kill us or for Virgil, seeing that we are all still standing, he likely doesn't know that Virgil left. We could use him to help us locate Virgil." 

"...fine." Logan put a hand on Roman's shoulder. 

"He fucking hates you guys, you know?"

There was that look again. The one that could kill Remy a thousand times. 

Someone forced a cloth over his mouth and tied it behind his head 

"What are you all doing?" _Jax._

"We believe that this man will help us in finding Virgil. We need to take him with us." Janus reasoned.

"That man has cost me more money than you all have ever seen. I will take him." Remy still couldn't see Jax, but it didn't sound like this conversation was working out very nicely.

Someone sighed.

The familiar sound of a gunshot filled the air. No one reacted. 

"Come on. We have to leave." Remy could make an educated guess and assume that Janus had taken the shot.

* * *

15 minutes later Remy was in the trunk of a car. Formerly Virgil's, and currently his, captors were driving.

His wrists and ankles were tied to the point he had lost feeling in them. Roman really should know that he was no use to them if he lost his hands and feet.

_These people are insane._

He had to assume they had a guess in where Virgil was, meaning he had likely taken a car. But Virgil wouldn't hold onto it for long. Or maybe he would, he didn't know if the car he took had GPS. 

But he knew that the gang that was now leaderless would follow these five. He knew that Jax had never treated his men well. He never saw the need for a second-in-command. So now those men would follow whoever had taken down their previous leader. Meaning Janus, since Janus was in a relationship, his lovers would be his seconds.

But more importantly, that gang had connections. Important connections. Virgil hiding would be harder than ever. Plus, they have Remy, who was either an informate or bait.

_Virgil would hand himself over the second he heard that Remy was captured._

Either way, he was fucked. He had to escape and find Virgil. Before they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	31. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't have a clue about what to do.

Virgil listened to the radio as he drove through the dark.

He didn't have many options.

He had no idea how to find Remy. He doubts that he would go back to the apartment. So far, the only thing he could do was go to the bar and hope for the best.

He could keep going. Just drive away. But eventually someone will notice the missing car. He could get pulled over by police, who will arrest him when he says he doesn't have a license.

The least popular option was to give up. Just stop and wait for someone to come along to take him back.

He had no money. All of his things were in Remy's apartment. Stealing seems like an option.

He could find out more about his past. Before, he tbought that he had only ever lived with the others on the island. To have been on somewhere not completely surrounded by water would be incredible. 

_I think it was a foster home. But...what about my biological parents?_

There were too many questions to ask about himself. Like, where was he born? Where was everyone else born? Does he have biological siblings? 

He doesn't have much to go on. Just snippets of memories.

It was going to be hard.

Virgil pulled into a small parking lot. A small building was next to him. He just needs a place to sleep for the night and it looks like everyone has gone home for the night.

Virgil was about to slip under the porch until he noticed a window was opened.

Virgil looked around, no one was watching. He just hoped that they didn't have an alarm.

Virgil leaped to grab the window sill, and pulled himself up through the opening. 

Virgil glanced around. No sounds of an alarm. No footsteps. No animals. It was perfectly quiet.

Virgil decided to take a small tour around. To the right was a large door, the enterance. To the left looked like a children's room. There was a young adult and adult section. Down a hallway and to the right was a room with computers and DVD's.

Virgil decided that he could slip out when it was dawn before opening. He tested the children's room window. It opened and closed pretty easily. 

Virgil slept under a desk with a thin blanket covering him.

* * *

Virgil took in his surroundings when he woke up. He was about to get up when he heard a door opening.

_Shit shit!_

Virgil put the blanket back. He had just made it to the window.

"Who the hell are you?" An old croaky voice asked.

Virgil turned around. There was an old lady standing there. Even though Virgil was a little bit taller, and she was hunched over, she was still intimidating.

"Look, ma'am, I just needed a place to sleep for the night, I was just leaving."

The lady didn't seem to believe him. 

"You stay right there. I will be right back." 

Virgil stayed put. Even though he could easily outrun this 80-something year old lady, she terrified him.

Virgil heard a conversation going on. 

_Shit, who was also here?_

Virgil was about to consider running, before an old man, equally as old as the lady came into view.

"Hey there." The old man said in a raspy voice.

"...hi?" Virgil wasn't sure if he was supposed to talk.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, um, Virgil."

"Hello there Virgil." The old man came closer, extending his hand that wasn't on his cane. "I'm Samuel, I run this library with my wife, Evelyn."

Virgil shook the man's hand. "I just needed a place to sleep for the night. I can leave right now." 

"Nonsense. You haven't had breakfast. Is that car outside yours?"

"Uh, I don't need breakfast, and yes." 

"I will take a guess and say you didn't exactly...go through the proper ways to buy a car."

Virgil felt his face heat up, "Uh yeah."

"Ah well, we can work through that."

"Aren't you going to...call the police?"

"Son, my family used to hide Jews during the holocaust. I'm sure I can handle one stowaway."

"Uh...thanks."

"Do you boys want breakfast or not?" The old lady, Evelyn, was standing in the exit to the rest of the library.

Samuel turned away to look at his wife, "Yes, dear. We'll be there in a second."

Evelyn left. Samuel looked back at Virgil, "So, Virgil, do you want breakfast?" 

Virgil looked at the window, then the small doorway that Evelyn had just left, then back at Samuel.

"I think I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Old people! Definitely will not backfire!
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	32. falling too fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy must find a way to escape and find Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gentleman Remy

I wasn't sure how long I had been in the trunk, but when they opened it, it was midmorning. Roman used to gun as a warning as Logan cut through the binds on my wrists and ankles.

"Okay," Roman explained the plan to me when I had gotten out of the trunk, "you are going to tell us what room you kept Virgil in. We are going to look for clues about where he is."

My mouth was covered with ducktape. Remus ripped it away. I winced. 

"...apartment 639." I said reluctantly. It was hopeless. Virgil didn't have a plan besides going to me. Missy wasn't close to finding a suitable place for him. They wouldn't find anything.

I led them up the stairs to the apartment. Janus used the key Jax had gotten off of me to unlock the door.

We walked in. It looked exactly the same as the day we went for the walk. Roman led me to the couch and forced me to sit on it before guarding me.

They completely trashed the apartment. Going into my room, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathrooms. The only place they made sure to take special care of was Virgil's room.

_If we never went on the walk, would Jax's men have picked us up? Would they be here if I had never taken that day off?_

_Was this my fault?_

It took over 30 minutes, but they eventually realized that they weren't going to find anything.

We walked back to the car that was hidden in a set of large bushes. They threw me back into the trunk, covering my mouth with ducktape and bounding my wrists and ankles again.

When the car started moving, I really had to think.

It was easier for Virgil to escape because he has their trust. It would be harder for me since these guys don't trust me to be out of their sights for 30 seconds. 

Maybe I could get through to Patton. He was the nicest so far. He didn't immediately pull a gun on me as soon as he saw me. 

But then I had to find Virgil. They won't stop until they find him. I can't get through to Missy. I have no way to contact anyone. 

The best I could do was hope that Virgil was smart enough to stay safe until I find him.

It really shouldn't be hard for him to do that. These five have underestimated Virgil's complex way of thinking and the paths he would take to be free. But I doubt they would underestimate him again.

Virgil was smart and cunning. But he also cared a lot. He would do anything to avoid someone getting hurt in his pursuit for his own happiness.

I remember how broken up about Peyton he was. He rarely talked to me for a week. It wasn't comfortable in the apartment. I felt horrible about it. It was like he couldn't believe that someone would help him without an underlying want. Like I would hand him over to his captors to get the reward.

I wouldn't do that. Most of my men were either illegal immigrants looking for work or criminals. But I never took in those that raped or hurt people. A few bank robbers, a couple sociopaths, and people like that.

Missy killed her abusive husband when he threatened their children. She served 6 years in prison before being released.

I had to find Virgil, I knew that he would never actively hurt someone, but I wasn't so sure if he would be able to go off of that philosophy for long.

He has to be found before these guys get a hint of where he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	33. Home...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets comfortable in his new home. But he feels something creeping in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: People being creepy

Virgil has been with Evelyn and Samuel for 2 days. He is slowly getting into a habit. He likes to help around the library a bit. Evelyn liked to have some help in the kitchen and cleaning. Samuel would help but he has a bad back.

They never asked him why he had broken into the library. He slept in a small room upstairs. He didn't have new clothes. But Samuel said they would on Sunday, tomorrow.

Virgil got a strange sense of grandparent vibe from the two. It was nice. He wasn't living with anyone romantically and could relax. They never had children or siblings and didn't consider adopting.

Virgil didn't feel comfortable leaving the library just yet. He felt it was too soon. 

Virgil was busy helping a 6-year-old girl and her mother borrow the books they need when his hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He glanced around, there wasn't anyone too threatening. Just a few of Evelyn's old friends and a group of teens studying. 

He finished with the girl and her mom before going to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. Being on the run for almost 3 weeks do that. Almost every minute was spent indoors. He was paler, had lost weight and had deep bags under his eyes. 

_Jesus fuck. Why isn't this over yet?_

He wants his own life. Away from the island. He wants a fake name and a loving partner. He wants a mom and dad. He wants a life he never had.

And never could have.

Virgil finished in the bathroom and walked out. But the uneasiness never left his stomach. 

* * *

Virgil had decided that today would be the day. He would go out for groceries. Just simple things that would take only 15 minutes.

A 10 minute drive to the store. 15 minutes shopping. 10 minute drive home.

 _What if they're attacked while I'm gone?_ Virgil thought as he grabbed the milk.

That was stupid. If someone was going to find him, they would have by now. The car he took didn't have a tracker or a GPS. So it was impossible to track him. 

Right?

* * *

Once Virgil got back, the hairs on his neck stood up again. 

It wasn't that there were unfamiliar cars parked in front of the library. It was that they were empty.

Virgil slowly parked. Left the groceries in his still stolen car. Went up and peeked through a window. 

There were 2 men. Both big. But he doesn't recognize him from his time at Jax's. They didn't dress like those guys. 

_More gangs? How many connections did they have?_

Virgil winced when the men brought out Evelyn and Samuel. They were tied up.

_Maybe it's just a robbery. It might have nothing to do with me._

Virgil's heart dropped when a picture was shoved in their faces. Virgil couldn't see it but he could recognize it from when Jax shoved it in his face.

Virgil ran to his car. He looked at the keys in his hand. It would be so easy to just drive away. But these people have been so kind to him for the past 2 days. They could've turned him into the cops. They could've told the guys that he was at the store. But they didn't. He didn't deserve the kindness they have shown him. The least he could do was save them.

He took the gun and knife from Jax's mansion out of the glovebox.

He walked up to the door and opened it. Gun in front of him. Both men swung around to face the newcomer. They lower their guns when they saw who it was.

Virgil glanced at Evelyn and Samuel. They looked fine. Just shaken up.

"Virgil? We are here to take you back."

"I don't want to go back." He looked at the men. They were both large and towered him. They were covered in black from head to toe. 

The man on the right sighed and looked at his partner. He walked around to behind Samuel and Evelyn. Virgil held his breath as the man pointed his gun at Evelyn's head.

"Either come with us peacefully or this lovely lady gets her brains blow out. Then we'll do this guy and take you anyways."

Virgil still didn't breathe. He didn't want to go back. But it wasn't fair to let them die for his freedom.

"I'll count to 3. If you don't put that down, we will kill them." 

"One."

_There has to be a way. Has to be._

"Two."

_C'mon. Think!_

"Thr-"

"No! Stop!" Virgil glanced at the men, "I'll go."

"Good." He threw rope to his partner, "Tie him up."

Virgil placed the gun on the floor. He put his hands behind his back. He stared at nothing as the man bound his wrists together.

"Hey, Ralph?" The man behind the married couple said. "They said no harm to come to him, right?"

Ralph answered, "I believe that's what the message was." 

"What if we didn't leave bruises?"

Virgil tensed and felt Ralph's hands run up and down his sides. "I think that would be a great idea." Ralph buried his face in Virgil's neck. Breathing him in.

Virgil felt a few tears escape as the other man walked closer. He wiped at Virgil's tears. "Hush, darling, no reason to cry."

Suddenly, he fell down. Virgil looked up. Evelyn was holding a wooden baseball bat. 

Ralph moved. Virgil took the opportunity to reach into his back pocket. He grabbed his knife, the pocket knife from Roman, strangely enough. He rushed back and hit his target in the gut.

Ralph fell. Virgil rushed to help Samuel out. But when he did, Samuel said, "Go. There'll be more of them." 

Virgil was dumbfounded. "What?"

Samuel chuckled, "Strange people have come in here lately. There's more of them. Go."

Virgil felt his heart grip, "But what about you guys?"

"We have a safe house north. We'll be fine. Take the groceries." 

"You guys...knew this would happen?"

Samuel nodded, "We didn't expect it to be soon. Go now!"

Virgil stood. He walked to Ralph and the other man. He found two wallets, and two handgun. He took back his gun from the floor and ran to his car.

He started the engine and pulled out.

He drove far away from the small town that had been a short temporary home and into the darkness.

* * *

Once Virgil had driven all night, he rested at the side of the road. 

He took out the cell phones he had found. He went through their contacts. Messaging that it was a false alarm and they didn't find their target.

He was about to throw them into the woods when another thing caught his eye. It was a link. From Roman. Must be his bounty.

Virgil skimmed it. It had the regulars. Dark brown hair. Purple eyes. 5'3" 100 pounds. $1,000,000 dollars for each person that finds him. $25,000 for tips. 

But, there was another part:

_Virgil may or may not be a threat. Don't underestimate. **Do not harm him.** Tell him we have Remy Sanders._

And a small photo: it showed Remy in a corner. His ankle was chained to a wall. His wrists were tied behind his back. The cut Jax gave him had barely scabbed over. His eyes were covered with a dirty cloth.

_Remy? You went back for me?_

Virgil broke down in the car. Screaming. Crying. Pounding on random things.

Once he was done, he wrote down the address that was given. An old warehouse a day's drive.

Virgil ditched the phones. He pulled away from the road and drove off to save his first real friend.

Even of it costed him his freedom he's had for 3 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...school is stressing me out a bit.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	34. come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Patton, Janus, Remus, and Roman prepare for Virgil's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I think this is important to add, but I don't ship remrom. Okay?  
> They just share boyfriends.

_Third Person POV:_

They had been hanging out in the warehouse for several days. It was provided to them by an ally gang. Their prisoner had been chained to the wall for almost 3 days. 

It was about midnight when Roman's phone rang. He swung upright and sat on the edge of his bed. Not bothering to be gentle when he ripped away from Patton's arms, everyone would be awake anyways. None of them were able to sleep that well anymore. He flicked a lamp on and looked at his phone. It didn't have a caller ID and it was an area code that no one recongized. Roman answered and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

 _"Roman?"_ There was a lot of static, but everyone knew that voice.

"Virgil?!" Patton cried out. Remus heard shuffling in the corner. He spun around in his bed that he shared with Janus and Logan to look right at their bait. Remy's eyes were wide and frightened. Remus turned back when he heard Logan ask where he was.

 _"It doesn't matter. I'm...I'm coming to you guys."_ Virgil's static voice was thick with emotions.

"...what?" Janus questioned. Virgil had made it clear that he didn't want to see them again. What had changed?

_"Two guys came to find me, I've seen the bounty. I'm coming to save Remy."_

"Virgil? Are you okay?" Roman asked. 

_"I'm fine. Look, I have to go, okay? I'll be there by noon, probably. Depends on traffic."_

_Click._

Everyone was silent. Remy's labored breaths came from his corner but no one made a move to see if he was okay.

Eventually, Patton let out a shakey breath, everyone turned to look at him. He had a huge grin and tears streaming down his face. He looked at everyone and kissed Roman's cheek. Roman laughed and held Patton tight. Janus had a couple tears escape and sniffed before driving into Remus' arms. Logan kissed both of them on the top of their heads. 

Remy couldn't breathe. Virgil was coming to save him. Of course, he wanted out of this hellhole. But not at the cost of Virgil. Remy had been beaten for trying to take Virgil away. His hands were numb from his restraints being so tight. The cuff on his ankle rubbed uncomfortably anytime he moved. Twice a day they took him outside to go to the bathroom. He had considered running then but they constantly checked on him and two of them always went. He always had ducktape on his mouth unless he was eating. If he refused food, depending on who was giving it took him, they would either shove it down his throat, let him starve, or would be beaten. He was completely unable to fight back. His hands were always either tied in front or behind his back.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard moaning. Remus and Logan were thrusting into Janus. Roman was slowly giving a flustered Patton a blowjob.

He quietly turned to face the wall. He tried to block out the sounds of what was happening just across the room. 

He can't escape. It was hopeless. He was always under someone's watch. If he was away from his chains, at least 2 people were watching him.

But Virgil was coming for him.

At some point, the moaning and whimpering stopped and his captors were asleep.

Remy tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could.

But exhaustion took over.

* * *

It was dawn when they started waking up. Usually, Janus and Logan woke up first to make coffee. Then Patton to make breakfast. Roman usually woke up soon after Patton. Remus was the hardest to wake up. He usually woke up by the time breakfast was cold, but he would argue that's the best way to eat breakfast.

But this morning wasn't ordinary. They all woke up within minutes of each other. Remus, Logan, and Janus had breakfast together with coffee. Patton and Roman made pancakes and had juice with theirs.

The warehouse somewhat resembled a home. The only walls were those that made up the structure. Someone in the area that was designated as the bedroom could see what someone in the kitchen was doing. There was only enough electricity to charge phones. No TV or laptops.

Remy's hands were uncuffed and he put them in front of him to be recuffed. The ducktape was taken off and would be reapplied once he was done eating. It was procedure at this point. 

He was given 2 pancakes and a glass of water.

Once finished, he put the plate and glass down for someone to take away. 

When they had been at Remy's place looking for clues, they had taken everything they recognized as Virgil's. His clothes. The dress and shoes he had worn at the party. The necklace Roman had given him. 

He had to think. Can he save Virgil? Can he even save himself?

* * *

At 10 am, people were buzzing around. Logan was making a serum that would knock Virgil out. He made 5 batches. Enough for the trip and in case Remy puts up a fight. Janus was going over the directions to take. Remus and Roman were working out in the warm air outside. Patton was resting, his emotions finally taking its toil.

Remy was still curled into a ball. No one was paying attention to him. He had cried at the thoughts of Virgil being taken. Of him begging them to let him go. Of him being beaten or starved for running away. They said that they wouldn't hurt Virgil, but they didn't know the Virgil that Remy did. Their Virgil was sweet and a child that needed protecting. His Virgil was a badass that had broken out of a prison.

When they had been at Remy's place looking for clues, they had taken everything they recognized as Virgil's. His clothes. The dress and shoes he had worn at the party. The necklace Roman had given him. They were going to try to bring back the old Virgil.

They won't like the new Virgil.

Remy was terrified at what they would do once they realize their Virgil is dead.

* * *

It was almost noon and it had started to rain. Logan says that it would probably not clear up by the time Virgil gets here. They were disappointed. They wanted to hear him drive up to the warehouse. They wanted to welcome him with open arms and a tranquilizer in his neck as they load him into a van to take him far away.

Finally it was noon. Lunch was ready. Their bags were ready and loaded into the van. All they needed was Virgil.

A knock at the large doors stopped everyone. Everyone lined up. Remy started softly crying again. Remus opened the door.

Virgil was standing there. In the same clothes he had been in at Jax's. He had on a thin flannel tied around his waist, ripped jeans, and a crop top on. He was drenched from the rain.

 _He's doomed._ Remy thought grimly as Virgil reluctantly took hugs from his new captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	35. taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil must deal with the aftermath of his decision, much to the delight of his captors.

When Virgil pulled up to the warehouse, he left everything except the clothes he had on in the car. His guns, his knife, everything.

He went into battle without any armor. 

It was pouring at this point. _It doesn't matter, comparing a little rain to giving myself up, I would chose the rain._

_But I love Remy too much to let him fall into their hands._

Once Virgil made it to the large doors of the warehouse, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he knock? Was someone supposed to meet him out here? Does he just walk in? 

Virgil hesitantly knocked on the door. For a moment, he thought he had caught a break and no one was home. But he heard shuffling inside, hushed and excited whispers.

Finally, the door swung open and Remus stood at the now opened doorway. He looked at Virgil sympathetically, he moved aside to let Virgil in.

Virgil indecisively walked in. Knowing he was sealing his fate. Once he was through, he heard the dreadful sound of Remus closing the door. 

Virgil looked up at his family. They were all standing with various combinations of happiness and sadness. It broke his heart to know that just a few months ago he would've given his life to protect them. Now, all he wants to do is escape.

Virgil grunted from the surprise hug Patton forced onto him, followed by Remus, then Janus, then Roman, and finally Logan wrapped his arms around everyone. Virgil felt the tears of someone crying, someone was laughing, someone had their face buried into his neck.

Virgil caught a glance of Remy. He looked terrified for Virgil. His cheek was bleeding, unable to heal from Jax's assault. He had his hands cuffed behind him. A chain attached to his ankle. Ducktape prevented him from crying out. But Virgil could see the tear tracks streaming down his face in the dimly lit warehouse.

Suddenly, Virgil was being seated at a small, round table with food. He opened his mouth to explain that he wasn't hungry. But everyone was seated and food was served.

 _My last meal._ Virgil thought grimly. _Actually, no, being on death row as I eat my final meal would be better than this. Eating like a family with my kidnappers again._

The food smelled amazing. Virgil was glad to know that Patton hadn't lost his skill at cooking home meals. But Virgil wasn't hungry, despite not eating in the past 24 hours. The food he had gotten from the store for Evelyn and Samuel was tempting, but Virgil couldn't slow down, instead he dropped the bags off at a homeless shelter.

Virgil looked up at his captors and saw everyone's eyes were on him. He blushed and tried to curl farther away from the table and more into his chair.

He caught another glance at Remy. It was on purpose so that Virgil couldn't immediately see Remy and would have to turn his head to the right to look at him.

Everyone kept quiet throughout the rest of the meal. Virgil tried eating a little but instantly felt like he had to throw up. But he choked down a little to avoid a conversation or a fight. He wasn't sure what to expect. His heart began to beat faster. He felt hot and cold at the same time.

He felt a soft, warm something cover his shoulders. He jumped up and saw Patton cover his shoulders with a blanket. He instinctively clutched it tighter. He was cold from the rain.

Finally, he was able to leave the table. All he had was a few minutes before they would leave. Something tells Virgil that they've been ready to leave for a while. 

Virgil wanted to go talk to Remy, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and Roman was looking right back at him. He felt a string tug at his heart. Fear raced through him. 

He and Roman held a gaze for a few moments. Virgil, terrified at what Roman would do. Roman, trying to take in the sight.

Eventually, Roman handed Virgil a bundle of clothes. Virgil didn't want to be grateful, but his clothes were wet and clinging to his skin.

Virgil went to the bathroom, the only room that had a door, he soon realized that the handle was curved and there was a lock on the inside and outside of the door.

Virgik shuffled out of his clothes. They made a wet plop when they fell to the floor. There was everything he needed, but Virgil almost sobbed when he realized that they were the same clothes he had kept at Remy's apartment.

Virgil shrugged on the fluffy purple sweater. He slipped into cotton boxers and warm sweatpants. He pulled on a pair of socks and black sneakers.

Virgil hesitated at opening the door, but he wanted to see Remy before he left.

Virgil opened the door and made his way to Remy. He still had the blanket Patton had wrapped him in. 

Once Virgil stood next to Remy, he slid down the wall to sit next to him. Remy shuffled to sit upright, his hands still behind his back. Virgil covered Remy with the blanket. He paused before tearing away the ducktape. Virgil sat with his knees to his chest and hugged his knees. He waited a moment before using one hand to go behind Remy's back to hold his hand. Virgil squeezed. Remy squeezed back.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds. 

Remy spoke, "I fucked up, Virge, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked, dumbfounded.

"If I hadn't gone back we wouldn't be in this mess. If I had gone to look for you maybe I could've saved us both."

"No, we had a plan. I didn't stick to it." 

"And risk being taken away?" 

"Yeah, I mean, even if they took me away that second, you wouldn't be here." 

"Virgil, I was the one that underestimated you. I thought that you couldn't get out, but you did."

Virgil looked up to glance at his captors. They were clearly ready to go, but they seemed to be waiting to drag Virgil away from Remy.

"I have to go."

"Virgil," Remy whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Virgil heard footsteps and saw Logan and Roman coming towards them.

"Hey Rem? Even if we never see each other again, I want you to know that you gave me the best 2 weeks I've ever had."

Once Logan and Roman were a couple steps away. Virgil, painfully, let go of Remy's hand and stood up.

Remy looked up at Virgil as he stood defiantly in front of his captors.

Remy gasped when Roman's hand shot out to hold onto Virgil and him close. Virgil struggled for a second before Roman spun him around to face Logan.

Remy saw the defiance in Virgil's eyes when he looked at Logan. But his eyes widened when Logan pulled out a syringe. He tried struggling, but Logan grabbed a hold of Virgil's hand and injected the serum into his wrist. 

When Virgil went limp, Remy noticed his eyes were opened, they were glazed over and he had a tired expression on his face. Roman picked Virgil up bridal style and met with Remus to tie his wrists together.

"Don't worry," Remy glanced up at Logan, "It'll just knock him out. He can hear and see everything. He just can't move."

"You guys are sick!" Remy hissed out.

Logan looked down, not at Remy, just at the floor. "We love him." With that, Logan left.

Remy cried as Virgil was taken away. He was alone with Janus and Patton.

He shuffled further into the corner as Janus came closer and knelt in front of him.

"Look, we can't let anyone know about Virgil. Okay? But, we can't kill you either." Remy glanced up as Patton came closer with an identical serum and syringe as Virgil was pricked with.

Janus held him down as Patton grabbed his neck. Janus forced his head to turn to the side.

"I would suggest you stopped struggling unless you want us to 'accidently' cut your neck open." Remy didn't know who said that.

Remy stopped when the syringe pricked his skin. He immediately felt his body become a bag of bricks. He could see and hear and feel everything. He just couldn't move. 

He felt and heard them tie his wrists and ankles together with rope.

Remy was shoved into the back of a van with Virgil. He could see Virgil, but Virgil was blindfolded.

_Virgil thinks I'm free._

* * *

_Virgil's POV:_

I was blindfolded. And scared. And couldn't move But it's fine because they let Remy go. I was laying on top of a fluffy blanket.

Janus and Patton said that they needed some more bags so they stayed a little bit more before putting the bags in with me.

Remy's safer without me. It's better this way.

I couldn't cry when I felt the van moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is fucked up.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	36. This isn't home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has to deal with the consequences of running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: neglect/somewhat emotional abuse, forced feeding  
> heads up, this chapter gets a little gross and dark

Virgil remembers this place. It was his old foster home. He was in the attic, his old room that he had shared with everyone.

Right now, he couldn't move. Three times a day (at least, he thinks they three times a day, it's hard to tell time with the curtains drawn and no clock) someone came in with a liquid that gave him proper nutrients and forced it down Virgil's throat. Once a day, someone, usually Logan came in with another drug that would prevent him from moving.

Virgil has no idea how long he's been here. He could only go off of the schedule that the others have planned for him.

He was laying on an uncomfortable bed with a metal frame that squeaked anytime someone made the slightest movement. 

_This is my punishment._ Virgil couldn't cry. The drugs prevented him from doing anything. He couldn't smile, frown, talk, blink, or move anything, including his eyes.

He could hear everything. Someone talking. A door shutting. 

He could feel everything. The prick of a needle. A tube being forced in his mouth and down his throat as a slimy substance slid down his throat.

He could see everything. Someone leaning over him. The glint of light off of someone's shirt.

He could taste everything. A mostly liquid drink shoved down his throat with a tube. Bile rising in his throat, that would've been on the floor if his body would cooperate.

He could smell everything. Someone's cologne. Someone's shampoo after a shower.

He only saw people went they came to visit, when drugs were given, and when someone fed him.

He thought that people would be more gentle. They weren't.

Everyone always seemed sad whenever they were around him. It made him sad. He doesn't know why. They forced him away from the life he wanted. But regardless, he felt a tug at his heart whenever someone came around.

At least once, everyone has fed him. Logan did it first. The morning after he had given himself up.

* * *

_Virgil woke up._

_What happened? The last thing he remembered was getting supper at a fast food restaurant. Then passing out._

_He thought he was on a bed. An uncomfortable one. He saw the semi-familiar beams that ran across the ceiling._

_His foster home._

_He tried to move. he could just barely move his eyes and twitch his fingers._

_A door opened. It would be fine, they would move me and tell me that they kept me here for my safety._

_Logan moved into view. He saw that Virgil's eyes where opened. "Hello, Virgil." He didn't say anything_ _else as he stuck a needle into Virgil's arm. Didn't explain what it was. Suddenly, Virgil felt very weak, more weak than he was 30 seconds ago. He felt every muscle in his body relax, but his mind was racing._

 _Logan left and Virgil thought that was the end._ They're gonna let me die, huh?

_Virgil was about to accept his fate until Logan's footsteps came closer. He had a tube and a bag with something slushy-like in it. Logan hooked the tube into the bag. Logan looked at Virgil before opening Virgil's mouth with his hands. Virgil couldn't ask what Virgil was doing before Logan started to put the tube in his mouth and slowly nudging it down his throat, just passed his gag reflex. Virgil couldn't breathe._

_Virgil felt the feeling of something sliding down his throat but he couldn't taste it, he could only taste the plastic feeling of the tube._

_After what felt like hours but was probably just a couple of minutes, Logan pulled the tube away and packed it up. Logan ruffled Virgil's hair before leaving. Closing the door behind him._

* * *

Virgil could tell that they were lightening up on the punishment. Every now and then in between feedings, someone came in and talked to him. Well, more like they talked at him.

Patton tended to talk about what he did today, the meals he made, the walks he took. He talked about the neighbors and their kids he could see playing in their yard. _"I'm telling you now, it's only a matter of time until little Tommy breaks his legs doing a stunt like that."_

Logan talked about more automatic things, like the weather. He would tell him if it was raining, which Virgil could hear if it was, if leaves were falling yet, they were, if it was cold or warm today, things like that. _"The leaves have started to fall, it was raining during lunch today."_

Roman still told stories. He would sometimes make up stories while resting his hand on Virgil's forearm or hand or stomach or leg or ankle or knee. Other times, he would take out a book, like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter and just read to Virgil. _"And they all lived happily ever after."_

Remus liked to talk about random things that came to him mind. Sometimes it would be gross things, how long it would take someone to burn if you lit their pinky toe on fire. But other times he talked about how much he missed Virgil, how much of a mess everyone has been. _"Why did you have to leave, Vee? Was this really not enough or something?"_

It made Virgil feel guilty for leaving.

Whenever Janus came over, he would either talk about the past or the future. He would rub Virgil's arm lazily as he told him what Virgil's favorite stuffed animal used to be (a spider named Charlotte) , or his favorite movie (the Addams family), or his favorite band (Green Day). He would rest him hand in Virgil's hair as he spoke about what life would be like when they are finally done punishing Virgil. _"You're gonna love your new room, it has a bathroom and a nice little place for you to sit if the world feels like too much."_

Those talks became more and more common as time passed. Someone would come in while another was leaving, sometimes two people would be in at the same time. 

One day though was the day it all ended. Roman and Logan came in, Virgil could tell by the smell of Roman's sweat after a workout and by Logan's cologne. Roman came around to the end of the bed as Logan instructed him on what to do. 

"Okay, be careful with his head. Just cradle him like you would a baby, it's dangerous for his head to move up and down."

Virgil felt Roman pick him up and cradle his head. Roman carried him out of the attic he has been trapped in for days or weeks. Roman carried him down a staircase that Logan pushed up and close a hatch. Virgil tried to get a look around the place, but couldn't since he was looking up at the ceiling. 

Logan opened a door and Roman took him in. Virgil still couldn't make out what was in the room. But he could smell more people, Janus, Patton, and Remus were all in the room. But Virgil couldn't see them in his line of view. 

Once they were across the room, Virgil was set down on a much more comfortable bed. Janus and Patton stood at both sides of the bed and pulled up a weighted blanket. 

Everyone moved away from him, "Virgil, the effects of the drug should start to subside in a bit." said Logan.

Virgil could hear the smile in Patton's voice when he spoke, "Welcome to your new room, Stormcloud."

Virgil heard the sound of a door close while a tear slid down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse before it gets better
> 
> Stay safe out there! :) (seriously, America is kinda going a little crazy right now, please be careful)


	37. adjusting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries his best to make his family happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucked up.  
> TW: stockholm syndrome and minor blood warning

Virgil has somewhat adjusted to being back with his family. He tried. He really did. But it was hard. It was impossible to get the tension to disappear. The way someone tried subtlely to block an escape route. The way someone would linger their gaze on him if he's a little too close to the door. The way someone would follow him into a room if he went in without anyone else.

He really wanted things to get back to normal. He really did. Being alone makes him feel scared now, the thought of seeing no one for hours on end seemed impossible now. He remembers a time when he would've loved to spend hours or days without contact of another human being.

But not anymore. He can't breathe if he doesn't see someone close by. His family knows this. They love him. They don't leave him alone. He doesn't _want_ them to leave him alone, ever again.

Virgil knows that they've been hurting while he was gone. That depression that had hung over their heads for weeks seeped into their talks with him while he was in the attic. He could hear and see their pain but he couldn't do anything about it.

Virgil was laying with his head in Janus' lap as the man stroked his hair like it was the most precious thing in the world. Virgil was vaguely watching the movie Janus had put on. Some boring black and white movie with Marilyn Monroe in it. Janus had a thing for black and white movies.

Patton and Logan had gone to the store. Remus and Roman were in the basement working on something. It must've been pretty important since they've been there since lunch and it had been about 20 minutes.

The front door swung open and Remus was supporting his twin's weight using his arms. 

Janus and Virgil shot up from the couch so Roman could lay down.

"What the hell happened?" Virgil asked as Janus told him to get the first aid kit. 

"Loose blade or something. He got cut up pretty bad." Pretty bad didn't exactly begin to describe it, when Virgil got back to the couch, he could see cuts on his arms, legs, and chest.

Janus did his best to get Roman out of his clothes. Luckily, the wounds weren't deep and were pretty jagged. Only a few were bleeding. 

Virgil hands were shaking as he put rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and clean Roman's cuts. Before he could do anything, he felt a weight on his left hand. Virgil looked to see Roman smiling at him, "I'm okay, my dearest stormcloud." 

That nickname felt wrong somehow, but Virgil smiled weakly back at Roman and began to clean his cuts. Roman tried to keep Virgil's mind busy when he got to Roman's chest. The cuts were deeper and were the blunt of the blade's attack.

"Stormcloud? What's your favorite...color?" Roman asked, his words slurring a bit.

"You know the answer, Princey." Virgil answered, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Mmm...tell me again. Pretty please." Roman completed his request with puppy eyes.

Virgil sighed. "Purple but black comes at a close second."

Virgil tried to listen and answer Roman's question, but a rising coversation in the corner of the room kept catching his ears. Remus and Janus were talking in the corner with angry whispers. Remus was getting annoyed and Janus was trying to calm him down.

Virgil was about finished. He had Roman's chest and lower body and moved to his arms and hands. Less serious wounds.

He was about to answer one of Roman's questions when something made him stop.

Virgil had Roman's hand in his hands as he cleaned the wounds. But on the back on Roman's hand was something that could've never been done with a simple loose blade.

On the back of Roman's hand was a bite mark. From a human.

* * *

Remy could hear Remus cussing him out once he was subdued again. He had stolen a chicken bone from his dinner and spent most of the night knawing on it to make a sharp point. He unlocked his cuffs but the basement was only opened from the outside. 

Remy had waited until Roman and Remus had come down to give him lunch when Remy jumped up. He slashed at Roman's everything. But at some point the only weapon he had was knocked out of his hand.

Roman had tried to wrap his arms around Remy but Remy bit him. It took Remus and Roman to get him in his chains again

Remus took Roman away to help him.

 _There'll be consequences for that._ Remy thought grimly when he was alone.

But it doesn't matter. He knows Virgil is upstairs, but he can't say anything without alerting the others. He knows they never leave Virgil home alone. 

He has to get Virgil and get out.

Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shoutout to Marilyn Monroe cause I'm doing a report on her.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	38. Yes, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels like his family is hiding something. But does he want to find out what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: food

Virgil was helping Patton make dinner. Patton had been surprised when Virgil said that he liked cooking. Roman and Logan had left a while ago, they hadn't said where they were going. Remus and Janus had gone on a drive.

As Virgil put the chicken in the oven, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to Remy and the apartment. He misses Remy. It had been 2 weeks since Virgil has been let out of the attic.

 _I wonder what he's doing right_ now? If Virgil could guess, probably looking for him. Although he was satisfied that the tension in his family has died down somewhat, he still had a need for someone to come and sweep him off his feet and carry him away. Like a prince.

Speaking of prince, ever since Virgil cleaned Roman's cuts, he couldn't stop thinking about the bite mark. It had clearly come from a human. But it was fresh like his other wounds. 

_Something's going on in the basement. I know it._

"Good evening, my loves!" Patton and Virgil gigged as Roman picked them both up and spun them around.

"What's cooking, dears?" Logan added when he had made his way to the kitchen. He pressed a kiss to Virgil's and Patton's head.

"Chicken." Patton answered.

"Come on, Lo, let's set the table." Roman had said, clearly eager to have dinner.

Virgil didn't say anything. Even if the tension had decreased, it was still there. It was ridiculous. He hasn't been out of their sight for 2 straight weeks. Virgil doesn't want them to leave him alone. He had enough time to himself when he was in the attic. Just the sight of the hatch on the ceiling was enough to speed up Virgil's heart rate. 

He had no idea if talking would cause them to...turn on him. Along with the depression and anxiety that had come from Virgil's escape, Virgil knew there must have been some anger too. Angry that Virgil had left. That he left without a word.

So far, they haven't so much as yelled at him. Well, except when they had visited him in the attic and talked.

Patton's yelling was full of tears. _Why Virgil? Why did you leave?! We need you! Why was that not enough?!_

Logan's yelling was cold. _God, Virgil, I just don't understand it. Why can't I understand it!? It doesn't make sense._

Roman's yelling had been pure exhaustion. _Virgil...why...please...I have to know? Fuck!_

Janus' yelling was more of a lecture. _Virgil, that was a stupid move. You know that right!? How...how stupid that was?!_

Remus' was full of emotions. _Can't you get get why_ _you can't leave?! You can't do that again!_

It always ended the same. Tears. Apologizing. 

A hug from behind stopped Virgil's thoughts, just in time to prevent the tears. Virgil reached up and cupped whoever's head was resting on his shoulders. He leaned into the head. 

"What're you doing Virgie?" Remus asked. He and Janus had returned.

"Oh just," Virgil glanced at the cutting board that had somehow made it in front of him. "Cutting vegetables."

Remus hummed and pressed his face in the crook of Virgil's neck, peppering his neck with little kisses and breathing in his soap from the shower he had taken earlier.

Virgil gigged when Roman had playfully shoved Remus away from him and took his place as hugging Virgil. But instead, his kisses were more like little sucks. Not enough to bruise, but it caused Virgil to have to hold back a moan. 

Virgil had to take in the tranquility of the atmosphere around him. The chicken in the oven almost done. The laughter from the living room. Roman's warm arms wrapped around him. It was impossible to think that Virgil had run away from this.

Roman pulled away when the oven beeped, signaling that the chicken was done. Patton came over and playfully hit Roman with an oven mitt before pulling the chicken out. 

Virgil continued to chop vegetables up and butter them. Again, he was interupted with a hand on the small of his back then Janus was leaning against the counter Virgil working on. Virgil spared Janus a glance then resumed his job. 

Janus watched as Virgil cut through vegetable after vegetable. Virgil thought it was a nice gesture, just making sure that Virgil had company as he worked, but then Virgil remembered he was holding a knife. Janus was there to make sure Virgil didn't think of anything. 

Virgil was done and put the knife in the sink then put the chopped up vegetables into a bowl. Making sure that everything was ready, Virgil brought the bowl to the table and set it down. The chicken was being sliced through by Roman and Logan added the meal to plates. Remus filled everyone's cup. Janus and Virgil sat down. Everyone sat down when the meal was ready to eat.

Virgil sat in his chair in between Logan and Janus. He watched his family eat, his portion was slightly smaller than everyone else's. He still had some trouble eating solid food and everyone wanted to make sure he didn't accidently make himself sick.

Although everyone was laughing. Virgil knew something was off. 

But the happiness radiating off of everyone pushed that thought to the back of Virgil's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the fluff you guys wanted but it counts.  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	39. home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to resist his growing feeling for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW: suicidal thoughts and attempt  
> Please be careful reading this! I'll leave a brief summary in the end notes.
> 
> Please if I miss any trigger warnings, put them in the comments and I will add them.

It has been 5 weeks since the attic. Virgil could feel himself growing more and more attached. Except he didn't have a plan this time. He didn't have a way to escape. He wasn't trying to grow attached so his escape was easier.

He just _felt_ it. He loved it. But he knew he shouldn't.

These people had force-fed him for days or weeks! They forced him into a role he never wanted! They isolated him from the rest of the world! He shouldn't want to pull them closer. But he did.

_It's not normal. I shouldn't want to pull them closer and hug them tighter. I shouldn't._

But he did. Why? As Logan would say, these feelings are illogical.

Virgil felt his head swarm as he sat in the bathtub, there was no water in it. No shower running. Just Virgil fully clothed. He gripped the sides of his head.

_It's because you are weak. You can escape a fully guarded base ran by a ruthless gang leader, but can't force your feelings down for a minute?_

No. No. Remy said that I was strong to survive what I went through.

_He was just saying that. He didn't mean it. He was waiting for you to left your guard down so he can fuck you._

No. No no. Remy said he loved me.

_So that if you escape, you'll come running back to him. He just wasn't expecting his favorite whore to be so weak._

Stop. Please.

_They are gone. Janus, Logan, and Remus left a while ago. Patton and Roman are in the basement. They. Aren't. In. The. House. If you weren't so weak you would leave._

But they'll just look for me again.

_Does the fear of being caught again outweigh the possibility of escape?_

i..i don't.

Virgil looked up when he heard a door shut. He heard two pairs of footsteps stomp the mud off of their shoes. Roman and Patton were back.

_See? You had the chance to escape. You're worthless. Nothing more than a sex toy to be used._

"Stormcloud? Are you in there?" Roman's voice drifted through the wood.

"Yeah, just 'bout to take a shower."

"Okay, goodnight."

Virgil was about to hug his knees again when he heard a squeal. Roman must have told Patton that even though they were gone for the entire day, Virgil was still home.

Virgil felt his heart soar at the thought of making his family happy.

That same heart shattered moments later.

_I'm happy that I didn't run?_

Virgil knew it was too late now. He couldn't go back. Not to Remy. Not to a life. It was either here, or death.

Virgil got up from the bathtub floor. Like a possessed figure, he opened the medicine cabinet. He rummaged through it until he found two things. A razor and a bottle of pills.

The door opened again. More footsteps.

Virgil paused before turning on the shower. He ignored the water rushing as he stripped of his jacket and was left in a black tank top and black sweatpants.. Virgil stepped into the shower with his materials in his hands. Virgil slid down so he was leaning against the back of the tub. 

Virgil took his left forearm and located the large vein. He took a deep breath before pushing down. Virgil let out a silent scream as the blade dragged from his wrist to the inside of his elbow.

Virgil gasped. The stinging from his wound as the shower water hit it was a lot, but he wasn't done. He leaned down and grabbed the pills. Virgil tilted his head back and took pill after pill.

Virgil felt a headache forming. The pain was almost unbearable. 

Virgil heard a dull pounding.

Shouts.

_"-rgil! -rmcloud! Pl- ope- the door!"_

Virgil felt his body slip further down the tub, water directly hitting his face. His eyes slid close.

More pounding.

The sound of someone throwing their body against the door.

Screaming.

Someone pulled him out of the icy cold water onto the floor. Crying. Warmth against a body.

Virgil managed to open his eyes for a secound to glance around. Janus looking through the medicine cabinet. Roman examining the bottle of pills and shouting something. Remus holding Patton up as the usually cheerful person collasped to the floor. Logan holding Virgil as he tightened his grip on the towel he had pressed down on Virgil's arm and barked orders.

Patton saw Virgil's eyes barely open and cried out to him. He tried to fight out of Remus's grip.

Logan looked down and met Virgil's eyes. He was speaking, but Virgil heard nothing.

He could only hear chaos as he closed his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hate me...so fucking much.
> 
> Chapter summary:  
> Virgil tries to ignore his feelings for his captors. The others are out but Virgil doesn't escape. A voice in his head says he's worthless and nothing more than a sex toy to use. Eventually, everyone comes home, Virgil doesn't leave the bath. He grabs a razor and pills before cutting himself and downing the pills. The others rush in. Virgil eyes close as the others try to help him.  
> Hope that was good!
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	40. No no no no no no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has to deal with the aftermath of his decision, again.

_"Ple-se! There has to be ...ething you can do!" Patton?_

_"I'm sorry, bu- has to w-ke up on his own."_

**_"Fix him, now."_ ** _Janus?_

_"I'm sorry, sir, but- impossible to wake him up. He needs rest."_

A dull pound.

_"If he isn't awake in a week, we will kill you, your wife, and you kids." Roman?_

_"...yes, sir."_

_"You are dismissed." Janus._

_"Thank you, sir."_

A door closing.

Virgil could vaguely make out conversations. He could hear Patton's soft weeping. Janus reassuring Patton that Virgil will get better. Logan flipping through a book, frusterated grunts and the occasional sigh coming from him. Remus punching a wall. Roman trying to calm his brother down.

Virgil shouldn't feel bad.

He shouldn't.

So why does his chest feel tight?

At some point, they began to leave the room. Someone was always with Virgil, talking or just being there.

Virgil thinks this is worse than being drugged. He doesn't know what was going on around him. He could still feel. He felt the softness of mattress underneath him or someone's comforting hand on his arm. Signaling that he wasn't sent to the attic. He could smell. Roman's shampoo or Logan book-smelling cologne. He could hear. Someone crying or someone yelling.

 _"Why would you do this to us?"_ Roman had screamed at his unconcious body one time.

 _"Please my dear, we need you..."_ Janus had weeped one time.

As days past, Virgil felt a cold feeling on his ankle. He heard metal softly clanging. Virgil didn't want to know what it was.

* * *

Virgil opened his eyes. The room was blurry, but he could make out his warm, heavy comforter. The light in the room was too bright and Virgil scrunched his eyes close. Virgil heard someone gasp, but it was muffled. He heard a door open and a yell. More footsteps. Someone else gasped. 

"-ormcloud? Stormcloud, we're right here. Just open you eyes."

_I know that voice._

Virgil's eyes cracked open and he looked right at Roman.

Virgil gasped and felt tears run down his face when Roman tenderly stroked his cheek. 

_Wait, if I'm awake...I failed._

Virgil jerked from Roman's touch. He struggled to get out of his bed. He heard someone cry. But he had to leave.

Virgil managed to get out of bed. He stood up. Then, pain coarsed through his lower body. With a yell, Virgil tumbled to the ground. 

Virgil looked up and saw everyone trying to help him. Virgil sat up and tried to scramble away from the hands and the calming words.

Virgil pressed himself into a corner. He cried and screamed and yelled when those hands got closer to him. Eventually, those hands caught him and tore him away from his corner. 

Virgil screamed. Strong arms held onto his small body. Virgil pressed his hand against the person's face, trying to get them to put him down. Virgil kicked and punched and it worked, he doesn't know what he did, but he was suddenly dropped to the floor.

Virgil immediately started crawling, the door was wide open. Sure, after he had to make his way downstairs and through the living room, but he could do it.

Virgil felt a tug on his ankle, he tried again. 

Virgil looked behind him, there was a metal cuff around his ankle. Janus came closer. 

_No no no the door is right there!_

Instead of picking him up. Janus soothed Virgil's hair. Virgil hated the person touching him, but the warmth of a hand was comfortable.

Janus pulled Virgil closer, wrapping his arms around Virgil's thin frame. 

Virgil breathed him, he missed Janus' cologne and his soft hair and everything. He wantes to bury himself in the comfort.

Pain. In his neck.

Virgil ripped away from Janus' hold. Janus was holding a syringe. 

'No no no please.' Virgil mouthed.

"Shh shh." Janus soothed.

Virgil's vision was hazy. Voice came in and out of focus.

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

When Virgil woke, he found himself immobile. He turned his head to the side. Leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

Virgil felt his breathing pick up and his heart race against his chest, like it was trying to burst out of him.

Gentle hands ran through his hair. Virgil whipped his head to the side and saw Patton's soft expression.

"Just breath, my lovely."

"It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But we wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Once Virgil got himself mostly under control he whimpered.

"Patton, please." Virgil still felt hot tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, love." Virgil cried harder at the nickname.

"I have to get everyone else. I'll be back." Patton straighten himself up before leaning in to kiss Virgil's forehead.

Patton shut the door behind him.

_It's going to be okay. They love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there may or may not be updates until like Wednesday or Thursday. Mid-term projects suck and I've been exhausted for the past 3 days.  
> If there is it will probably be a bit inbetween updates.  
> But I love you guys!  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	41. I Will Help Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is babied by the others after his suicide attempt. Remy's need to help is overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: manipulation and (mentioned) force feeding. REALLY unsympathetic sides

Virgil regrets his decision. If he thought that before was bad, it was nothing compared to this.

For a week, he has been tied to his bed. His arms and legs restrained. Three times a day someone would come in and feed him a meal. Two times a day, inbetween breakfast and lunch and another inbetween lunch and dinner, someone would give him a snack. They never let him starve himself.

One time, he tried, he really did.

_"Janus, please, I'm not hungry," Virgil had tried to plead with the older person. It had been almost 24 hours since Virgil woke up restrained to the bed. He already hated the feeling of everyone doing everything for him._

_"Look, love, we have to. We just want to make sure that you are eating properly." Janus had said, stroking Virgil's hair, that was now overgrown and fell into Virgil's eyes._

_Virgil huffed and stubbornly refused to open his mouth when Janus put the spoon that held cold soup to him._

_Janus tried for several minutes before standing up and leaving the room. Virgil, for a second, thought it was a victory, until he realized the soup was still in the room._

_Janus came back a moment later, carrying an all too familiar object in his hands._

_Virgil started to struggle, he didn't want that thing to be shoved down his throat again. He cried when Janus started to fill the bag up with the cold-uneaten soup._

_"No! No! Please Janus! I'll eat! I promise!" Virgil had wailed out._

_Janus was wordless when he pierced Virgil's skin with a needle._

_Virgil fell into a familiar void that he didn't want to feel again. He couldn't move, but could hear and feel and see and smell._

Virgil shuttered at the memory. The thought of having that thing shoved down his throat for 3 meals made him gag.

Virgil tried to engage in coversations they would start. But they usually didn't turn out well.

_"Virgil plea-!"_

_"No Roman! You all walk around telling me what to do! What I shouldn't do! Well, I'm done with it! I was so close to a life! But you guys ripped that away from me!"_

_Roman stormed out of the room. Virgil flopped onto his pillow. He wished his arms wasn't tied down so he can cover his face._

_Virgil watched, trying to keep his expression cool and calm while his heart wanted to brush out of his chest, as they came back with another sedative. They would pump whatever that was into him, take away his bondages, put him arms and legs calmly on the bed, and stand around as they talked. Sometimes they would leave knives and other weapons near Virgil, knowing he can't move to take them and force his way to freedom._

_They would take the weapons away and leave after a few hours. Leaving Virgil alone with the curtains drawn and lights off. Completely alone in the dark._

Virgil needed them. He doesn't need to know what's going on in the basement.

He loved them.

They know what's best.

They said that the cuffs would come off in no time. If Virgil kept up the good behavior.

Virgil's head perked up as Logan came in with a book to read outloud to Virgil.

He loved his family.

They loved him.

* * *

Remy had a plan.

He doesn't know how long he has been in the basement. He just knows that it won't be long until they realize he's just dead weight.

Remy's lost a lot of weight since being here.

He had to move soon, otherwise, he'll be too weak to fight back when they realize they don't need him.

He will take Virgil with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, if you are in America, please watch out. There's supposed to be more riots now that January 20th is soon.  
> If you aren't in America, please pray for us
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	42. several questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has some freedom and is getting into a schedule with the others...but questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse and molesation. I will leave a quick summary at the end. :)

2 weeks.

2 weeks since being tied to a bed for a week.

Virgil's has missed this family. The one that laughed too loud and sang loudly whenever music came on.

He wants this family back, and he has it.

He didn't want to let go.

* * *

It was about lunchtime. Everyone was out except for Patton and Virgil. But everyone would be back for lunch. Virgil helping Patton with meals has become common now. Patton liked to listen to old 90's music but he made an exception this time because of Virgil's "good behavior".

Virgil kind of feels bad that Patton has to listen to his horrible music, but he lightened up when he caught Patton tapping his foot.

"Patton?" Virgil spoke up as he stirred the rice in the pot.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Patton perked up.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, sweetie." Patton said with a smirk.

Virgil playfully rolled his eyes. "I meant can I ask a _few_ questions."

"Sure!"

"Okay...umm...where did..I mean, like, uh...where...or really how did we end up on the island...alone?"

Virgil watched horrified as Patton's happy, playful face melted into...disgust? Or was that disappointment?

Virgil rushed to his defense. "Oh god, Pat, I-I didn't mean for-you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry."

_Please don't send me to my room._

_Please don't send me to my room._

_Please don't send me to my room._

Patton gave Virgil a small smile before gently stroking Virgil's cheek, wiping away tears. "Virgil, my lovely, finish the rice and we'll talk. Okay? You aren't in trouble. I promise."

"Okay..okay."

Virgil wanted to finished as soon as possible, but had a sense of dread of the conversation he was about to have with someone he has looked up to for his entire life.

Virgil finished the rice and set it to the side as they waited for the chicken to be ready.

Virgil sat at the dining table, Patton sat directly across from him.

"Virgil, sweetie, you do know our history with this house, right?"

"We used to live here. A..foster family, right?"

Patton nodded, his gaze was off, like he had some burden he's carried his entire life. "Well, the family we were stuck with wasn't...good. Do you remember that?"

"I remember hiding in the closet in the attic." 

"Yeah...we, umm, our foster parents, Mindy and Cameron, they had a plan, to make money. They would...sell us..well, more like rent us out. You were too young. They left you alone. But, it wouldn't be for long. We knew it was a matter of time...before they would...move onto you."

"Pat?" Virgil noticed Patton's distance gaze had intensified.

"We wanted to run away...but it would be hard with you being so small and helpless. But Mindy and Cameron, they had a plan. " _Pat?"_ They found an international...buyer. We were in the middle of the ocean when the captain died of...something. _"Patton?"_ He took you to the backroom. Alone. Janus followed. You screamed so loud. We were in the middle of the ocean when the captain died of...something.Janus said it was a heart attack, but heart attacks don't cause 20 stab wounds, Virge. Logan took over the boat to the closest island."

"Pat?!" Virgil had been trying to get Patton's attention for a while now.

Patton jerked his head up and Virgil saw his puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Patton reached over and covered Virgil's hands with one of his own. His voice was small and weak as he continued. "I asked Logan why...why you didn't remember anything. He said it was called selective amnesia. Your brain responded to the trauma by deleting those memories. That's why you don't remember anything. At first we thought it was a concussion or something. I remember Remus and Roman wanted to go out and find those memories, they didn't understand."

"Oh god, Pat." Virgil didn't know what else to say, the thought of his family going through all that. "Wait, what happened to Mindy and Cameron?"

Patton tensed for a second. Then he smiled, "I don't know, honey. Maybe they moved or something."

"Right." Virgil definately didn't want to argue that Patton didn't sound the littlest bit suspicious.

Patton stood up, dried his tears and continued to work on lunch. "Virgey, you can watch T.V. or something, I got this."

"Okay." Virgil stood up and walked over to the couch.

He fell asleep before anyone got back. His thoughts only concerned what had happened to his family.

But he felt a piece missing. Like he needed someone. To take him away.

_That's stupid. I have my family right here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Virgil and Patton are alone in the kitchen. Virgil asks how they got on the island. Patton tells him that they were repeatively molested as kids. But Virgil was too young for them to touch. Their foster parents sold them to someone. That person took Virgil away at the backroom of a boat. Janus killed him. Logan took the boat to the island. Virgil doesn't remember because of selective amnesia so he doesn't remember the trauma. Virgil asks what happened to Mindy and Cameron, their foster parents, Patton said that they probably moved or something (suspiciously tho). 
> 
> Stay safe out there! :) Seriously tho


	43. i couldn't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much stockholm syndrome  
> TW: rape or at least dub-con since Virgil's mind is a little messed up right now and metioned child abuse.  
> I will leave a short summary in the end notes. :)

Virgil has had a hard time sleeping. Ever since being dosed with that drug, his sleeping schedule is all messed up. All he could do when drugged was just lay there. For hours or days until someome would use a different drug to make him sleep.

Virgil remembers when he was little. 

_Virgil didn't want to do this. But his new room in this old castle was scary and it was dark._

_Virgil walked to Janus' room. He was about to knock before he heard someone's voice. Two voices. Virgil pressed his little ear to the door and held his stuffed animal, Charlotte, that Patton had made for him. It was a nice gesture but she didn't do much against the dark._

_"What if this hurts him?"_

_"Pat, you heard Logan, it won't hurt Virgil. He just...can't cope like we did."_

_"I know. I'm just worried."_

_"I know."_

_Virgil quietly knocked on Janus' door. He heard a sniff and uneven footsteps towards the door. Virgil stepped back when Patton opened the door._

_"Baby? What are you doing up?"_

_"I-it's dark in my room. I don't like it." Virgil noticed Patton's gaze towards Charlotte._

_"Is Charlotte not doing a good job at guarding your dreams?"_

_Virgil panicked, what if Patton thought that he didn't like Charlotte. He doesn't want her to be taken away! "I-I really like her. But we wanted to sleep here tonight."_

_Janus stepped in behind Patton. He placed a hand on Patton's shoulder and motioned Virgil to come in._

_"Come in, love. We can all sleep here together." Janus said carefully._

_Virgil took Patton's now outstretched hand as Janus closed the door behind them._

_Patton led Virgil to the bed. It was bigger than his little kid bed. But they would have to squish together._

_Patton hoisted Virgil onto the bed. Virgil clampered over to the middle, hugging Charlotte tightly._

_Janus and Patton took both sides. Their soft pajamas warmed Virgil._

_Right when Virgil was about to panic about it being dark, Patton and Janus flicked lamps that were on nightstand on both sides of the bed._

_Virgil fell asleep to Patton's and Janus' soft breathing._

_But I'm too old for that,_ Virgil thought.

_But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try._

Virgil made his way down the hallway and tried to guess who's room would be best. He shivered, winter was close.

Logan was cautious about Virgil's nightmares. He would have Virgil try several breathing exercises to fall asleep.

Janus knew that touching Virgil, while careful about it during a panic attack, could help Virgil sleep faster. He would hold Virgil tightly until he slept.

Patton typically knew Virgil weakness for comfort foods. He would make hot chocolate and fall asleep to movies playing.

Roman knew about Virgil's love for stories. He would make up a story on the spot for Virgil.

Remus, though unruly at times, knew Virgil's soft spot for stuffed animals. He would pile stuffed animals on top of Virgil.

Virgil reached Roman's room, the only one with the light still on. Virgil pressed his ear to the door. He could hear a pencil scratching on paper. Roman must still be up.

Virgil hesitated, then knocked twice. 

The scratching stopped. Footsteps came to the door.

The light from the room flooded the hallway when the door opened. Roman was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

Roman looked down at Virgil. "Stormcloud?"

"I-uh I couldn't sleep." Virgil suddenly felt very embaressed. Like he was a child.

"Come on in, then. I couldn't sleep either." Roman opened the door wider and stepped aside for Virgil.

Virgil wandered into the room. It was Roman's typical red and gold theme. 

Virgil sat on the golden silk blankets ad Roman turned his back to Virgil. Virgil watched as Roman rummaged through a dresser. He also watched as Roman took out fluffy pajamas. Virgil felt his face heat up as Roman undressed. The way Roman pulled off his shirt almost made Virgil moan. 

_What the fuck?_

Virgil turned away at some point. He heard Roman come closer and sit on the opposite side of the bed. Virgil's eyes were still glued to the ground as he felt Roman shuffled closer. Virgil felt Roman's hand on his waist and another hand grab Virgil's right hand and lift it up to meet Roman's lips.

Virgil's breath hitched as he felt Roman's smooth and warm lips against his skin. Roman lowered Virgil hand to press his face into Virgil neck and pepper kissed there.

Virgil reached up and placed his hand on Roman's head, encourging him. Roman got the hint and ran his teeth along Virgil's jawline. 

"Roman," Virgil breathed out. Roman gently led Virgil to laying down on the bed. He leaned over Virgil to kiss him passionately.

Virgil moaned into the kiss, but was worried when Roman pulled away.

"What's wrong, Roman?" Virgil asked, suddenly scared that he had done something wrong.

Roman sighed, "I never apologized Virgil."

Virgil's anxiety was replaced with confusion. "For what?"

"When we were on the island, the first time we-I forced myself onto you. I didn't know that you didn't want to. But I should've, if I had just paid more attention to you. If I had remembered that _hours_ earlier you said that you thought that _I_ thought of you as nothing more than a sex toy...just something to _use_ , none of this would've happened. But, if you give me another chance, I promise it will be different. But if you don't, I swear I won't bother you." Roman's eyes were tearing up at the end.

Virgil reached up and wiped at Roman's tears. Roman took the hand resting on his cheek to kiss the palm before gently resting it back on his cheem, but was covering it with one of his own. "Roman," Virgil started, "you didn't know that I was manipulating you. _I_ should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry. I want this time to work. I promise."

Roman smiled wide. "Then, from now on, let's promise to each other, that we will leave the past in the past."

Virgil copied Roman's smile, "I promise."

"I promise, too, my love."

Virgil reached behind Roman's head to pull him down closer. They shared a heated kiss. Roman quickly pulled off his own shirt before shuffling out of his pants. Virgil half sat up for a minute to take off his clothes.

Roman completely crawled onto Virgil littering Virgil's neck in kisses and small sucks.

Virgil rolled his hips against Roman, trying to gain friction on the area of his body that needed it the most. Roman reached into a nightstand, never breaking contact with Virgil's collarbone, and took out a small bottle. When he had a fair amount of lube on his fingertips, he gave one last kiss to Virgil's lips before dipping down to Virgil's thighs.

"Color?" Roman paused and asked, remembering that he hadn't asked the first time. 

"Green! Fuck- so green." Virgil whined out.

Roman kiss the inside of Virgil's thigh, and pushed his finger in. Virgil gripped the sheets of the bed, twisting his hand as Roman carefully pushed further in. Virgil tried not to outright moan, since everyone was (probably) sleeping, but occasionally, he could hear someone getting up to late night activites. 

Virgil bit hard on his bottom lip when Roman added another finger, scissoring Virgil open. Roman seemed to be looking for something inside of Virgil, he was twisting and curling his fingers so much.

Virgil saw stars when Roman hit that sweet spot inside. He arched his back and moaned loudly. "Fuck! Roman- there! There!" 

Roman hurried to touch and press and prod at that place again and again. Virgil's eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Virgil practically cried when Roman's skilled fingers were removed, but quickly shut up when Roman teased Virgil's rim with the lubed tip of his dick. Roman leaned down to kiss Virgil softly before pushing in.

Virgil scrambled to wrap his arms around Roman's shoulders as Roman eased himself into Virgil. Virgil breathed heavily as Roman pressed little kisses to Virgil neck and collarbone. Virgil whined when Roman bottomed out, waiting for Virgil to adjust before pulling back and forth.

"Oh, Virgil. Uh, god Virgil. You are so beautiful. I love you so much." Roman's praises filled the air. 

Virgil moaned and bucked his hips up, begging for more friction. "God, Ro-" Virgil cried out when Roman hit his bundle of nerves again. "There! Right there!"

Roman hit that place again and again. Roman pressed his face into the crook of Virgil's collarbone. He grunted and his hips jerked, chasing his own release.

Virgil tighted his grip on Roman. Roman engolfed Virgil's lips to prevent him from crying out again. Virgil's orgasm hit hard, followed by Roman's, who came deep inside of Virgil.

Both panted. Roman gave one last kiss before forcing himself up to avoid crushing Virgil's small frame. Virgil whined at the loss of contact. Virgil vaguely heard a bath starting. Roman came back and picked Virgil up.

"Roman, I want to go back to bed. Please." Virgil droned out.

Roman pecked at Virgil's forehead as his beloved moaned about wanting to be in bed, but continued his way to the bathroom. "I know, love, but we have to get washed."

Roman set Virgil down into the bubbly warm water, which Virgil immediately sank further into. Roman left to get clean clothes.

Virgil took a moment to glace around the bathroom, Roman's, Logan and Patton's, and Janus and Remus' room all had a connected bathroom. Virgil doesn't remember anything besides the kitchen, the living room, the attic and the pathetic excuse for a bathroom that was up there. But those were the only places he was allowed. 

Suddenly, Virgil's conversation with Patton hit hard. His entire family had hurt. But for years they hid it from him. To protect him. To keep that last bit of innocence inside him.

Roman came back to see a puffy, crying Virgil. Roman dropped everthing he had and rushed to Virgil's side, kneeling beside the bathtub. "What's wrong, baby?"

Virgil composed himself for a second. "Pat-Patton told me...about Mindy and Cameron. Abou-about how they hurt you guys. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Roman wiped away at Virgil's tears then leaned in so he could kiss Virgil' cheek. "Baby, love, my dearest..." Roman continued to ramble out loving nicknames for Virgil. "You have nothing to apologize for. If any of us had to go through it all over, we would do it in a heartbeat. I swear. I would-we would do anything to protect you." 

Virgil gave one last sob, before leaning into press his forehead against Roman's, "I have done nothing to deserve you guys."

Roman smiled, "Baby, even if you never pay us back, I would love you over and over and over." Roman puncuated every 'over' with a kiss to a random part of Virgil's collar, neck, and face.

Roman eventually eased himself into the bath with Virgil, scrubbing at his own sweat and carefully wiping at Virgil's skin.

When both were clean, Roman took the sleepy Virgil out of the tub, dried him off and dressed him up in a pair of Roman's boxers and a soft shirt that hung from Virgil's frame. He set the younger man on the counter then dressed himself. 

Roman picked Virgil up again, who this time whined about how he had legs and that Roman didn't have to carry him everywhere. Roman simply chuckled and lazily kissed the top of Virgil head again.

Roman wrapped Virgil in blankets once they had reached the bed. Roman pressed a short kiss to Virgil's nose. Virgil forced his face into Roman's chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, pulling him closer.

"Stormcloud?"

"Yeah Ro?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a long time because school and stress took its toil on my mentel health, I am currently in the process of convincing my mom to let me do online school.  
> Still love you guys tho and I really think this story has me going.  
> Stay safe out there! :)
> 
> Chapter summary:  
> Virgil can't sleep. He remembers when he would go to one of his family and sleep in their bed for the night. Virgil sees Roman's light is still on and says that he couldn't sleep. Sex ensues. But first, Roman apologizes for not allowing Virgil to be comfortable first. Virgil apologizes for manipulating them. Sex finishes. Roman takes Virgil to wash. Virgil apologizes for not knowing about the abuse he and the others suffered. Roman assured him that they would go through it again to protect him. They finally cleaned up and went to bed.


	44. rescue..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so much angst  
> TW: mentioned self harm, mentioned child abuse/molestation, guns, panic attack, let me know if i miss anything

Virgil woke up on Roman's strong chest. He seemed to already be awake since he was carding his hand through his hair. Virgil glanced up to him. Roman gave a smile that showed all of his perfect teeth. Virgil returned the smile and the muscular man leaned down to kiss Virgil.

"Morning, my love." Roman said, his voice was slurred a bit from his sleepiness.

"Mmm," Virgil buried his head into Roman's warm chest. "Morning." Virgil replied, wanting to stay in Roman's warmth forever. 

"Baby, I think we have to get up soon. Patton'll come in soon to get us for breakfast." Roman had said, trying to shake Virgil a little, clearly playfully.

"Just a few more minutes," Virgil whined into Roman's chest.

Roman chuckled, "Okay," he kissed the top of Virgil head. "okay, sleepyhead, a few more minutes."

Those few minutes became fifteen, which became thirty. Soon, Virgil had fallen asleep again, but Roman wasn't going to complain. He enjoyed watching his love sleep peacefully, he knew that Virgil had gotten the recommended 9 hours of sleep last night. Heck, even Roman had slept good last night. But he had always slept better with Virgil in his bed.

Roman managed to shift around enough so that he didn't wake Virgil but enough to grab his phone. 

He opened the contact 'Padre'.

_Hey Pat, me and Virgil might miss breakfast._

He sent that along with a selfie of him laying down with a sleepy Virgil on his chest.

Patton replied. _Aww! So cute! I'll leave you both leftovers._

_Thanks Padre._

Eventually, it had begun to rain outside. Roman glanced out the window. He had missed the peaceful look of an actual neighborhood, but he couldn't help but notice how clueless they all were. Did they seriously not notice two adults gone missing and 6 men moving in? Did they not realize that one had gone down to the basement and not come back? Did they notice that one person had gone in sleeping had not come out of the house yet?

Did they not notice 2 deep graves in the backyard that appeared overnight? How long had those neighbors been next door? Could they hear children screaming and crying for mercy? Did they notice a suspicious amount of grown men come in every single weekend? Did they notice that although they were listed as foster parents the six kids they 'took care of' never left the house?

Roman tightened his hold on Virgil. This is what matters. Virgil is safe. Once they get rid of Sanders they can leave. They just have to wait long enough for Virgil to completely forget him. There was a current debate about going back to the island. Logan and Janus think that going back could trigger something inside of Virgil, making him flee again. They want to find a house or apartment in the suburbs. Roman, Remus, and Patton want to go back to the island. They think that going back is the best way to ensure that no one can leave. Better security now that Janus is the leader of a gang or whatever.

Roman shifted his gaze to the small clock. lt was now 10 AM. He really should get Virgil up. Roman shook Virgil a little. No response. He shook a little bit more and spoke, "Virgil? Baby? We have to get up now. It's 10 AM."

Virgil cracked his eyes open and looked up at Roman. _God, he looks so beautiful._ Since the bath water had still been in his hair when he went to bed, his hair was a little curlier than usual. Patton had cut it for Virgil a little while ago. He should ask if Virgil wants more hair dye or not.

"Is it really?" Virgil asked, his voice tired and drowsy.

"Yes, baby. We have to get up at some point." Roman grinned a little.

A crash from downstairs stopped both of their hearts.

* * *

Remy had been cold, hungry, and tired forever. He tried to keep in shape but they fed him scraps of food. 

Today was the day he would escape. A rusted part of his chain that took all of his water for a month had finally worn down enough to break.

 _God, Virgil, please tell me that they didn't break you, yet._ Remy knew it was a long shot. These people were manipulative and could make you question your sanity as easy as breathing. 

Finally, Janus and Remus came down with breakfast. They fed him at random intervals. Sometimes at 8 AM, other times he wouldn't get a meal until 11 AM. 

Remus hung back with a gun. Janus started to hand him the plate. 

That's when Remy struck. He took the plate from Janus to make him lose his balance. Enough that Janus stumbled towards him. In a second, Remy took his broken chain around his ankle and wrapped it around Janus's neck. He smashed the plate against the ground, shattering it. He took a large shard and held it to Janus' neck.

Remy made eye contact with Remus. Their eyes had the same message. _Don't try anything._ Remus was pointing a gun towards Remy. Remy threatened to slice Janus' neck open.

Remus shuffled closer to Remy. Remy pressed the blade deeper, cutting a thin line, making blood drip.

Remus froze. He didn't want Janus to die. But he can't let Remy go. He shuffled a little closer. 

Remy took the opportunity and kicked Remus' knee, making him fall. Remy let go of Janus and dove for the gun. He curled his fingers around the handle and pointed it at his captors. Remus was starting to stand and Janus was bent over, taking large breaths. 

He rushed at Remus, forcing him around. He put Remus into a headlock. A few moments later, Remus was out. Janus had tried to stand. Remy hit the gun over Janus' head, knocking him out.

Remy took the keys off of Janus. Unlocking his chain, but unfortunately he couldn't make sure they wouldn't move. He had to leave them here.

He made his way out. There was no lock on the cellar he was in. Remy looked at the sky. Rain. It was raining. And cold. He felt the chill of the grass underneath him. He smelled the wonder of the forest behind the house. But right now he had to find Virgil.

He snuck past windows, the years of training for stealth missions came back to him easily. 

At last, Remy made it to the front door. He kicked the door in. Immediately he pointed his gun at the first person he saw, which happened to be Logan. The man was perviously reclining in an armchair. Patton was in the kitchen. Logan immediately backed up towards Patton, who moved towards Logan. 

Remy grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Where is he?" Remy asked, his voice was hoarse from the lack of water.

Logan said nothing and Remy slammed him against the wall again. 

" _Where is he?!_ " Remy screamed.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun's safety went off next to him. Remy turned to see Roman pointing a gun right at him. 

Footsteps came down the stairs. Everyone turned their heads to look. 

Virgil, who looked pale and almost sick, was looking right at Remy.

* * *

Roman had jumped up from the bed. He pulled on jeans and a red shirt. Virgil watched as he dug through his drawer until he pulled out a small handgun.

Roman came over and pecked a kiss on the top of Virgil's head. "Stay here." Roman ordered.

Virgil sat on Roman's bed and jumped when he heard yelling.

 _Wait, I know that_ voice. Virgil dressed in a small red skirt and a black tank top, it was the only things in Roman's closet he could find that would fit.

Virgil avoided socks and opened the bedroom door. He tiptoed down the hall and saw could see part of Roman. He toed down the stairs, but Roman's head whipped to look at him. 

_No point in stealth now._ Virgil walked down the rest of the stairs. He saw Roman's worried expression worsen. He saw Patton with tears streaming down his face. He saw Logan pinned against the wall. But someone was pushing him against the wall.

They were much paler and looked sickly, but Virgil could make out the smiliar features he hadn't taken much notice of before. The green eyes. Freckles dancing on his cheeks and nose. A small scar above his right eye.

"...Remy?"

The world stopped. Everyone's eyes went from Remy to Virgil, back and forth.

Virgil started to move forward, but a hand yanked him back. He was pulled against Roman's chest. He didn't fight, he just stared at Remy still pinning Logan against the wall.

Remy was so focused on Virgil's purple eyed gaze that he allowed his grip to slack, letting Logan flip around and pin him against the wall. Remy hit Logan over the head with the gun he stole, it didn't knock Logan out, but it did daze him a bit. Remy pointed his gun at the threat, Roman, who was still holding Virgil.

Remy got his first look at Virgil. The part of his ear that he cut off had healed, making the tip sort of have an indent instead of being curved. He looked so pale. He probably hasn't been able to leave the house. He caught a glace at a few deep scars on Virgil's arms, making his heart ache for not being there for him. He was much, much skinnier than what would be considered healthy.

"They said they would let you go..." Virgil broke the silence. 

"Virgil," Roman said in a dangerous voice, much deeper and included a death stare in Remy's direction, "go upstairs, now."

" _You said you would let him go!_ " Virgil screamed, now slumped over in Roman's grip. Patton moved to comfort Virgil, seemingly forgetting Remy. But when he reached the person in question, Virgil violently jerked away from his touch.

"Virgil," Roman started, hesitantly, "we, we never said we would let him go. We just told you we had him. Nothing else."

Virgil was still slumped over in Roman's grip, the strong man's bicep was the only thing holding him up, he was using the other arm to point his gun. But realization washed over Virgil. They didn't say they would let him go. Sure, he saw the bounty, but it just said that they have Remy Sanders, didn't say anything about a trade.

Virgil thrashed in Roman's grip, who let him go. Virgil whipped around to stare straight at him. Patton's hand was covering one of Roman's shoulders. Roman was shaking, still point his gun at Remy, but had his eyes focused on Virgil. Logan was leaning against the wall, bleeding from a gash in his head. 

The front door burst open, Janus and Remus rushed in. Janus had large purple and blue bruises covering his neck. Remus seemed to be limping pretty badly. Janus and Remus were immediately at the others' sides. Virgil became the only barrier between his family, who would shoot Remy without hesitation, and Remy, who would use all his force to get Virgil away from them. 

"Dear," Janus was slowly making his way towards Virgil, "we want to take care of you. We can't do that with him here." 

"Why didn't you let him go?" Virgil was shaking, backing away from them and towards Remy. Virgil wrapped his arms around his torso. 

"We...we couldn't let...anyone know about you." 

"What?" 

"We couldn't risk someone hurting you because of your beauty." Janus had stopped trying to move towards Virgil.

"Baby," Patton was crying but tried to make his voice steady, "do you know what it is that Remy does for work?"

"He, he owns a...bar." Virgil felt stupid the second his words left his mouth.

"Virgil, sweetheart, Remy, umm-"

"I run a gang." Remy interrupted. 

Virgil felt hot tears run down his face. But he wasn't sad. He was angry. At himself. How could he be so gullible? First, the people he has live with throughout the entire fall season had someone he loved in the basement. Then, the person he loved is in charge of a gang? 

_Jesus, Virgil,_ he mentally scolded himself, _how do you sail across the sea, kill a man, escape a highly secured gang headcourters, and escape two bounty hunters, but can't see the truth right in front of you? You knew something was off with the basement. At least twice a day, two people go down to the basement, ROMAN CAME BACK WITH A BITE MARK. Remy would leave and come back at random times. How fucking stupid are you?!_

"-rgil?" He heard voice come and leave his hearing. 

He felt hands on his shoulders. Someone grabbed him, making him stumble. Someone yelling. Another cried.

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Yelling, screaming, crying. 

Virgil couldn't focus. He couldn't think. He could just stare as red pooled around someone. 

People were looking at him and screaming. Virgil couldn't breathe. He felt cool metal against his temple. Someone pulling him out the door. The cold rush of air. Rain. Cold. So cold. Virgil's bare feet and legs did nothing for him. His small skirt and tank top did not help against the weather.. 

Smooth leather against his skin. A seatbeat strapping him in. The sound of a motor running. The bumps in a driveway. 

Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.  
> So much angst.


	45. escape...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape and guilt

Virgil woke up to the smell of a car and leather. He was in the passenger seat of a car. Virgil heard the soft roar of a motor. He felt the vibrations against his cheek. 

Virgil tried to stretch, but everything that happened earlier assulted his mind. He couldn't breathe. Oh god, wasn't there a gunshot? Who was shot? Remy was there. Is he okay? Oh god. Oh god.

His car door open, it felt warm and wet outside. The scent of rain lingered in the air.

Virgil felt hands pulling at his own hands. When had he been grabbing his hair? A soothing voice broke through the invisible barrier between Virgil's mind and the rest of the world. "Shh, Virgil, try to breathe."

Virgil was able to pry his eyes open. Beautiful green eyes stared back. Remy was right there. The huge cut on his left cheek was hard to ignore. It had mostly scarred over. Virgil reached out and cupped Remy's cheek. Remy held onto that hand before pulling away and kissing Virgil's knuckles.

Virgil couldn't help himself and launched himself into Remy's arms. Remy gripped onto the younger man's hair and back.

Virgil was about to pull away, but feeling and memories violently rushed his head. Tears came before he could stop them. He pulled Remy closer, burying his face into the crook of the older man's neck. He mumbled ,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He wanted to hold onto Remy forever and never let go. 

Remy pulled Virgil tighter, like he would disappear if his savior would let go for a second. Virgil pulled himself away from Remy for a second to push his lips against Remy's. 

Remy wanted to get back on the road, the further they drove, the less likely it was that they would find them. But Virgil insisted, pulling Remy closer and biting and licking at his bottom lip, begging for entry into his mouth.

"Virgi-" Remy tried to explain why they couldn't but was interrupted by Virgil pulling away, burying his face into Remy's chest, fisting his hands and pounding them against Remy's chest. 

" _I let him touch me!"_ Virgil screamed into Remy's chest. The green-eyed man didn't need Virgil to clarify who he was talking about. Remy had seen Roman's protective grip on Virgil. Remy was stunned into silence, unable to speak or move, until Virgil yelled, " _How could I be so fucking stupid?_ " Remy didn't speak, but he leaned down to give Virgil a hug, not nearly as hard as the previous one. 

"Remy, please." Virgil glanced up at Remy. "Please, I can't think of anything else but him touching me. Please. Please. I feel...gross and dirty. I want it to go away." Virgil was full on sobbing at this point.

Virgil could feel Roman's breath on his neck. His hands at Virgil's sides. His lips on Virgil's. Virgil couldn't believe that he had let Roman so much as look at him. How could he have been so, so unprotected in his feelings against his captors? Why didn't he run? 

Remy pulled away from Virgil, ignoring the younger's cries to come back, to kiss him, to touch him. He cupped Virgil's face, wiping tears and softly kissing Virgil's eyelids and cheeks. Remy's heart broke at the thought of Virgil going through all this trauma and he couldn't stop or help the person he cares about the most. "Virgil," Remy muttered, his lips pressed against Virgil's cheek, "I love you, more than anything. I can't right now, but I promise when we're safe, I will personally carry you to bed. Okay?" 

A new wave of emotions crashed over Virgil. Tears slipped out as he nodded. Remy kissed his forehead, pulling away and shutting Virgil's car door. He reappeared walking in front of the car, and again when he opened his own door. Virgil immediately tried to grab Remy's hand when he was buckled in and had shifted the gear into drive. Virgil almost instantly wanted to take his hand back, thinking he was being a burden for constant attention, but Remy squeezed Virgil's hand, reassuring him what had been said a million times. 

'I love you.'

* * *

Needless to say, everyone else was not doing so great. Logan had been shot in the side. Virgil was gone. Their one bargaining chip was gone. They had nothing.

Roman had stayed home, he and Janus were having a meeting with the Orange Serpants (renamed Yellow Serpants), as well as several other gang leaders. Before they had struggled to find Virgil, it was a one in a million chance Virgil saw the bounty and turned himself in. But now, men that work for them will be on every inch of the country. Virgil and that good for nothing piece of shi-

Roman had to get his feelings under control. They would find him. Patton and Remus had left with Logi. Logan was currently being overseen for his injuries at a private hospital, apparently, gang leaders had their own doctors and emergency staff. It was likely Logan would survive. He would just have to take it easy for a while.

'Everything would be okay', Roman tried to convince himself as Janus went over the plan for the third time, he had only been half-listening. His mind was a bit occupied. 

At last, everyone left to complete their tasks. Janus came up from behind Roman and slid his arms around Roman, kissing the back of his neck. Roman leaned back into Janus. It had only been a few hours since Virgil was taken away. It wasn't even dinnertime.

But they will tear the world apart if it meant they could just get a glance at Virgil again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't dead. My new schedule is messing me up and i had so much homework.  
> School is to blame.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	46. Fight or Flight?

Virgil was resting his head on Remy's bare chest. The sex had been amazing. Remy had taken his time stretching Virgil and constantly asking if he was okay. It reminded him a lot of Logan. But when Logan did it, it seemed more inexperience and fear of doing something wrong. When Remy did it, it was out of fear of hurting Virgil, mentally and physically. 

They had found a motel. Remy paid in cash. Virgil didn't ask where he got the money from. All he knows is that he had fallen alseep to the sound of the car and music softly playing through the radio. When he woke up, Remy was gently shaking him, telling him he had a more comfortable place to lay down. 

They walked in and got right to business. Remy pressing Virgil against the wall. Virgil's sleepiness gone instantly. Remy kept to his promise and slipped Virgil's legs around his hips, carrying him and placing him gently on the bed.

Virgil was currently drawing imaginary shapes on Remy's chest. Neither were able to sleep, despite their best efforts. Teas and warm milk did nothing except remind the two how hungry they were. Their nerves were still shot with the rush of adrenaline. Remy had wanted to stop at a restaurant or for at least fast food but he didn't have money at the time and was too close to their previous prison to feel safe enough to stop. They would have to get up early in the morning to avoid possible capture.

Remy didn't want to stop, but if he didn't he was sure that when Virgil woke, he would insist that Remy sleeps. At least Virgil had managed at least an hour of sleep.

Both didn't know where they were. Virgil had been too young to remember the exact location of the home and there were no signs or notable places either had recognized. Virgil knew they could still be in Flordia, but Remy believes that when they were transported to their new prison that they had been driving for too long to still be in Flordia. 

Remy didn't want to ask for directions since it was too risky. 

They both knew they couldn't live like this forever. But something has to be done. If Janus is now the leader of a (very powerful) gang, hiding would be so much harder. Remy even made them enter the motel room separately so people wouldn't think they were together.

But the thought of killing them makes Virgil sick. Yes, they did generally manipulate him into loving them, but they still had lives. Taking one was not to be taken lightly. 

They can't call the cops since they might make the connection between a certain Jacksonville gang leader and Remy. Thus, leaving Virgil alone in a huge world.

The best they could do was make their plan as they went along the road.

Sleep came to neither that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update this chapter, to make it longer.  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	47. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two groups, one of captors, the other of escapees, make plans.

Virgil had fallen into a state of semi-conciousness. He hadn't slept very well last night, which is not a surprise.

He had a lot on his mind. He was angry. With himself for not realizing the obvious loophole. With Remy for not telling him he was a powerful gang leader. And of course with everyone else for fooling him into falling in love with them, again.

Remy had left a few minutes ago to get coffee at a small gas station down the road. It was a simple 5 minute walk. Remy thinks that they were at least a little bit north, it was much colder than Florida.

Remy had a plan to drive back to Jasksonville. From there, his second-in-command, Missy, could make them arraignments for homes, money, and fake ID's. 

Remy and Virgil hadn't talking about this secret Remy had yet. Virgil of course felt somewhat hurt that Remy hadn't told him. 

_But it's none of my business._ Virgil thought. If Remy didn't want to tell him, he didn't have to. Virgil barely knows anything about him anyways. Basically, all he knew was that his name was Remy and he was the leader of a gang. 

Virgil felt a pit in his stomach, but he forced it down. He didn't have any evidence that put Remy against him. 

Virgil looked up from the magazine he had been pretending to read. Three quick knocks and two slower ones, Remy's signal that it was him and he was okay and alone. Virgil uncurled his legs off of the bed, unlocked the two locks and smiled when Remy came in, his cheeks and nose a little red from the cold. He was carrying two cups of coffee and set them on the small round table before leaning down to peck a kiss at Virgil's lips.

They both sat down, silently drinking coffee.

* * *

Logan, despite the pleas of his secret staff, Patton, Roman, Remus, and Janus, was released from rest a few hours ago. His side would heal and he would be okay, if he would calm down.

Patton tried to be a caretaker. But with Virgil's recent disappearence, it was hard for anyone to relax and focus on a task for longer than 5 minutes. 

Allied gangs were currently searching for the two. They all agreed that they would be more easily caught by someone they didn't know. Most of the gangs were out of Remy's league. Even he wouldn't know about them.

The plan was to check inside the state, South Carolina. If they didn't find them, they would expand to surrounding states. Pretty simple. Just a search mission.

Roman and Remus were both exercising to the point of exhaustion. They thought if they worked out hard enough, they could forget what was happening. Patton tried to be his usual cheery self. But, the first night Virgil had left, he had curled up on Virgil's bed, crying into Virgil's pillow. Logan tried to focus on plans, but the pain in his side did nothing for him. It made him furious to feel so useless. Janus was currently working overtime to make notes about where places have been checked, which haven't, which ones were common hiding places, and which places weren't.

A cloud of depression hung over all of their heads. They just wanted Virgil back.

And Remy dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a certain snake's birthday, so I thought I would update today.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	48. Short-Lived Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Remy run into some trouble heading out of their motel.

After their small breakfast of coffee and nothing else, neither wanted to waste money or time on food, Remy and Virgil were ready to leave their short stay at the motel. Virgil would stay and make inventory on their supplies. Remy would find a map and a route to take back to Jacksonville. 

Virgil had strict instructions from Remy. Curtains closed. Only answer when Remy knocked three quick times and two slower times. Any other knock, Virgil was to hide under the bed. Virgil was given one handgun and 5 bullets. Remy had found a spare gun in the glovebox of the car. They were both armed.

Virgil shrugged on the heavy dark purple sweater and black jeans Remy had bought from a store downtown. Remy agreed they had to ditch their current style. Remy will stop for hair dye on the way out of town. 

Virgil was counting how much money they had when knocks came. He was about to go open the door and welcome Remy back with a kiss, when he realized. Just three knocks. Not a Remy signal at all. Virgil dove under the bed, hiding the money inside his jean pocket. Neither he nor Remy had a phone. It was impossible to reach him. 

There was talking outside the door. Virgil saw shadows despite the curtains being drawn closed. Eventually those shadows moved away. Virgil waited several minutes, just because they had stopped talking and Virgil could no longer see their shadows, it doesn't mean they're gone. 

Virgil was preparing to be dragged home. Back to his captors. It was a nice...twenty-two hour freedom from his prison for the past months. He wasn't even sure what the date was. 

Virgil doesn't know how long he stayed under the bed. His heart was beating too fast. He was sure whoever might be outside could hear him breathing so hard. But those three quick and two slow knocks became Virgil's haven. 

Virgil made sure to keep out of sight so that anyone that looked wouldn't be able to see him.

Remy came in with a heavy coat. Virgil closed the door once he was safely inside. He kissed Virgil until he saw his lover's worried face. 

"What happened?" Remy demanded. Virgil looked on the verge of tears, he was shaking like a leaf.

"Someone knocked on the door, they didn't come in and I hid." Virgil let out a choked sob as Remy engolfed him in a hug. He rubbed soothing circles into Virgil's back, assuring him that everything was okay. 

They packed up what little they had, just two bags of clothes they shoved into a duffle bag, several bottles of water, and a case of energy drinks, it took too long to make coffee. They tucked their guns into their waistbands, Virgil pulled over a black knit hat Remy bought, Remy covered his head with his hood. They both slipped out of their room. All they had to do was turn in their room key, keep their eyes on the ground, and make it out of town.

They made it to the desk to turn in their key. Virgil made sure to stick to Remy's side and to stay quiet. But he felt eyes on him. He doesn't move his head but he does snap his eyes up to see two large, buff men standing at the right wall. They seemed to be making conversation with each other, but Virgil can sense their eyes on him and Remy. 

Remy finally finished and Virgil couldn't wait to make it to the car. They would drive out of town and stop and make directions.

Once they were both inside, they took off their extra clothing, the car would warm up soon. 

They jumped when they heard a pound on Virgil's window. One of the men from the office was standing there, his hand held up a paper. With Remy and Virgil's face. With the heading: **BOUNTY OF 1M.**

Remy's door opened and he was roughly pulled out. Virgil froze when the same happened to him, the man towered over him. The pavement dug into his cheek. Virgil heard a scuffle on the other side of the car.

The man pulled Virgil up and onto his feet. Virgil caught a glimpse of Remy he was being cruelly beaten by the other man. Virgil breathing came fast and hard. He felt like he would throw up. There wasn't anyone around. No one would see or hear them. 

A gunshot rang on. Virgil doubled over , another shot made its way to Virgil's ears and the man let go of Virgil. He turned to see his almost kidnapper have a hole in his head. It was strange. He looked kind. Like he would help an old lady cross the street. He was much older than Virgil, at least 35. 

Remy came up, he was bleeding from his lip and had a little cut on his cheekbone. He was saying something, realizing Virgil wasn't going to respond, he took the duffle and his and Virgil's clothes out of the seats. He tried to herd Virgil to another car. Must be their attempted kidnappers' vehicle, a large black truck. 

Remy helped Virgil into the car, buckling him in and shutting the door. He made his way to the driver's side and slipped in the key. He pulled out of the parking lot just as someone came out with a phone to their ear.

Virgil tried to process everything. But he only managed to make his head hurt, forcing him into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	49. We've fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple break may cost them their freedom.

They had been driving for a few days now. Since going to motels proved to be risky, they had a new way of rest. Every 12 hours, one would drive and the other would rest. Remy drove 6PM to 6AM, he had taught Virgil the bare basics of driving. Of course, they stopped at a drive-thru twice a day. Despite having 12 hours of rest, it was rare that they would get anything more than 6 hours. 

It still disturbed Virgil how calm Remy was after killing two men. It took Virgil days to achieve a full night's sleep after the whole Peyton thing. It made him more disturbed with how...normal the truck looked. It made his heart cry when he had found family photos. One had two children, both babies, maybe a few months old. On the back, Virgil had found a writing, _My girlies, Raylan and Pauline._ Another had the two children, this one was newer. Raylan and Pauline were definitely twins. There was the man, a woman, and the girls. The writing said, _The Gainlers, 2019._ Virgil assumed the woman was his wife. He found another, just a small photo in his wallet. Of the woman, on the back was more writing, _My beautiful wife, Katie, my one and only Kit-Kat._

Virgil decided not to tell Remy about the photos he had found. 

Despite Virgil having dreams about spending the rest of his life with Remy, he couldn't bring himself to fully trust him. Of course, Remy had full rights to keep whatever he does to himself, Virgil didn't need to know. But at the same time, Virgil was dying to know. Why hadn't Remy told him earlier? Maybe Remy thought it would spoke Virgil to the point that he would run away. 

Virgil quietly pondered why. He still couldn't sleep. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. It was around 3AM. He watched as the city passed, a blur of lights in the dark, morbid world that surrounded the safety of their homes. It was almost poetic. The bright, hopeful lights, with teenagers that laughed with friends, and children that giggled at recess, and adults that had fun at clubs, did they know the horrors that lay just a few miles away? Two runaways? Bounty hunters looking to help their families by any means necessary? Did they know of a small island, filled with people with important connections and would do anything to protect the ones they loved, even if that love isn't returned?

Of course not, they had only known the love and laughter inside their own homes. They didn't know that their neighbors could be harboring captives, one that they love and another they wanted to rid the world of. They didn't know about abusive elders, who only used small children as a way of pleasure, or neglectful and cruel foster parents, who used the children they were supposed to take care of as a way of money and power. 

Virgil couldn't blame them, they had been born into hopeful circumstances. It wasn't their fault. No, it was those that had made Virgil resort to murder and theft instead. 

_What about Remy?_ Virgil suddenly thought, _I had only been forced into this, Remy, of course, had to have something in his past. Something he was holding onto that made him play by the rules of the sick and ruthless world._

Remy pulled onto the side of a dirt road some minutes later. The city had passed, they would have been in Jacksonville by now, but Remy wanted to take extra steps to ensure they would escape, they had gone through South Carolina, then North Carolina, then Tennessee, then Alabama, then up to the Mississippi River, then down to Arkansas, then Mississippi, then Louisiana, to Oklahoma, and were now heading back to Jacksonville. They should be there by tonight, if all went well.

It was common for them to take short stops, only for a few minutes. Just to stretch their legs a little. Remy had switched plates several times on these stops, but it was a little risky to steal an entire car. Most people don't realize a switched license plate.

Virgil got out of the car, only to be slammed against it. He prepared for a fight when he saw Remy pinning him. "Wha-" Virgil started, but he was interrupted by Remy passionately kissing him. Virgil's fear of betrayal vanished as his vigorously returned Remy's kiss. They rarely had moments like this. Despite the need for freedom, Virgil wanted to get off his and Remy's clothes. He wanted Remy's hands all over him. He wanted everything Remy could give him and more.

Remy had pulled away, leaving Virgil longing for a longer kiss as his own lips rapidly cooled. The green eyed man cupped Virgil's face, a stark comparison to the strong and passionate kiss that happened moments before. 

Virgil looked directly into his eyes, his pupils were blown wide. From lust or love, Virgil couldn't tell. Lust was different, it was wanting sex and romance right then and there. Love was wanting sex and romance in the future. Of course the two can coexist. Virgil wanted everything Remy could give him and more right now, but he also wanted to stay up late and cuddle with him, and bake, and come home to a wonderful supper. 

"Virgil," Remy had said, his voice was deep, making Virgil knees weak. Virgil could feel the little smirk that creep up on Remy's face as Virgil gripped his forearms for extra support.

They stayed like that, the chilly air and the smell of winter creeping up on them as fall ended and leaves died and rot on the ground. It was perfect and tranquil. 

It was like déjà vu. Like the park. Both wanting peace and a little break from the insanity of their lives. But they both remember how the tranquility of a little break had taken a dark twist. Right into them being locked up for months. 

Neither saw the two SUV's slowly stalk up on the couple. Nor had they seen the five familiar faces in the windows of one car. 

Remy whipped around when headlights came on, he shoved Virgil behind him. Both drew their guns, Virgil was more unsteadly, but Remy was prepared to kill.

"Virgil!" Came a familiar voice, "We love you!" 

An arm wrapped around, distracting Remy as Virgil was ripped away from his protective grip, precious seconds and Remy dropped. Not dead. Just knocked out. Someone was behind him. Virgil looked up at the figure when it reached out a hand, cupping his face, mimicking Remy's loving gesture just seconds ago. 

A sick voice that Virgil wanted to forget had reached his ears. 

"We found you, love." Roman's voice rang out as Virgil felt consciousness slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, about you guys (also Remy and Virgil): yeah they've had like...4 chapter of freedom. That's good enough. BACK TO THE ANGST.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	50. Every Time You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they found them.

It was luck really. They had tabs on the bounty hunters on the job. Later, two were found dead. One, Frank, had been in the business for a while. He even helped Jax keep tabs on Remy...before Jax died. The other, Jake, was only there because he needed money for his rent and his daughters' futures.

They had police radio, from a corrupted cop that was known for planting evidence on and taking bribes from other criminals. A 911 call was placed, two men were found by a car matching the discription of the one Remy stole from the driveway.

It quickly clicked into place and Missy, an inside person for the Yellow Serpants that was to keep an eye on Remy for Jax, but had a new alligence to Janus, told them that Remy would likely avoid a direct escape into Jacksonville.

It had been a stressful few days for the others. They had barely slept, only passing out from pure exhaution as they mingled around for something to do. Instead of staying in their old house, they moved to another safe house. It was more of a mansion and was in the middle of the forest instead, it took only a few hours, after consulting with the allied gangs for Virgil's (safe) return and Remy's (not so safe) capture. They moved everything from the home into the mansion. With some help.

Once Missy had informed them of a possible sighting, all focus was on the motel, which was in Northern South Carolina. They hacked security footage, but it was useless once they left the town. It made everyone's blood boil when they saw Remy shoot the gun as Jake was still holding Virgil.

It took several more sightings to have a firm understanding of their route. They were non-stop driving. Small breaks and fast food stops only. That meant people working 24-hours, with extra pay, of course.

They were lucky at a sighting just outside of New Orleans. After almost 70 hours of working non-stop, they had a chance. Despite protests from other leaders and their own, the five had been searching, together, of course, despite Logan's injury. Remus had to do a double take at the truck they snuck up on, without a doubt it was the bounty hunters'. 

They turned headlights on, and were met with a sight that sickened everyone. Remy and Virgil making out, hard, they pulled apart the second they saw the lights. Remy pushed Virgil behind him and they both drew guns. Virgil had a familiar face, back at Jax's place when he had used the gun to ensure his escape. He wanted to use it, but was scared. Terrified.

No one could stop Patton as he leaned out the car to yell that they loved Virgil. Remus had snuck up and pulled Virgil away from Remy. Virgil was too shocked to struggled once Remy was knocked out. 

Roman pushed Remy's limp body away with his foot, leaving several men to carry him to one car and tie him up. Roman leaned forward and cupped Virgil's cheek in a sensitive way. His eyes filled with tears as he said, "We found you, love."

Virgil went lax in Remus' arms as he was injected with a familiar drug.

Now for transportation. Both were separated in different cars. Remy in one, with men who had permission to do what they pleased, limited to murder. Virgil in the other, with people that "loved him". It would be a 5 hour trip to the mansion. Although it was doubtful, they were perpared to restrain Virgil should he wake up. Remy would most likely wake up before they arrive.

No incidents on the way back. Virgil hadn't woken up and they hadn't gotten any incidents over the radio they had connected to the other car. The worst was that several people in the car wanted to get handsy with the still unconcious Virgil, mainly Remus and Roman. They did have a rather strong libido. 

As they took the returned prisoners into the mansion that was in the middle of the forest, ensuring no escape, they noticed new bruises on Remy, from those that transported him, but he wasn't dead so it didn't really cross their minds too much.

It was already decided that they would share a room. Remy would be chain in a corner, allowing small movement, like standing, but he would only be able to walk a few steps. Virgil would be chained to his bed. He could move more freely, but it wouldn't reach Remy.

Of course this was a privilage. If they misbehaved, Remy would be moved to another, less pleasant, room. 

Virgil's (and Remy's) room was similar to the one on the island, although they were unlikely to return anytime soon. However, this room didn't have a large window, rather a small one several feet away from the bed and another by the desk. The bed was also downsized, to a Queen mattress. The color scheme was the same, white doors, purple walls, dark purple sheets and black pillows.

They changed Virgil out of his dirty clothes, that barely fit him. They changed him to wear a black, loose top and dark purple sweatpants. Virgil's hair was different now. His sides shaved and his hair was curly and a brilliant purple that matched his eyes

Once both prisoners were set, they turned on the speaker and camera in the room. Allowing them to communicate with the others if wanted/needed. 

They were just happy to have their stormcloud back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	51. We're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Virgil have no plan.

When Virgil woke, he immediately panicked. He was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, with his ankle shackled to a bed. The chain was long enough for him to walk a bit, but not long enough to reach the figure in the corner. That figure just so happened to be quickly recognized by Virgil.

"Remy!" Virgil scooted forwards on the bed so his legs were dangling off the edge. His bed was in one corner and directly across was his...boyfriend...lover? Virgil wasn't quite sure what their relationship was.

Remy turned to look at Virgil, he grinned a bit but Virgil saw sadness behind his eyes. The scar on his cheek was also accompanied by several bruises and smaller cuts. 

"Virgil," Remy startled him out of his thoughts, "are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Are...you okay?" Virgil asked carefully. He knew that while he was perfectly intact, there was no rule against Remy being harmed.

He sighed, chest heaving a little harder than usual, "I'm okay, a little bit cut up, but alive." 

_"How are you two feeling?"_ A speaker neither had acknowledged was right beside a security camera had come to life. They both knew the familiar voice.

"Pat?" Virgil said, he had to play his cards carefully. "Uh, hi?" 

_"Hi sweetheart. You and Remy are gonna have to stay there for bit. It really depends on how long this charade of hero vs. villian plays out."_ the fake happiness dripped from Patton's mouth out of the speaker. _"There are going to be a few additional rules. If either of you misbehave, break a rule, or try to escape. Remy will be moved to a much less...comfortable room."_

The two captives spared a look at each other, silently signaling to stay quiet. They both look back at the camera when a new voice, Logan, most likely, spoke, he went over the new 'rules'.

_"You both will not, unless instructed, leave the room. If either of you need something, just speak, someone will always be watching the camera. You may not touch each other. You may talk to each other, but no later than 10 PM. If one of you is caught talking after 10, Remy will be removed from the room. Everyday you both will be given 3 cups of water and 3 meals, it is expected, unless sickness pervents, that you both finish everything given. More rules will be given as time passes. If you both behave, there won't be a problem and you both may be able to roam your home freely. You are to immediately follow any commands given by myself, Janus, Patton, Remus, or Roman. Regardless of difficulty. Or morals."_

They looked horrifed at each other for a second. 

_"Remember, Virgil, we love you. Remy, you will accompany Virgil until we see fit."_

The speaker turned off. No more voices drifted through the box on the wall. Virgil immediately sobbed into his hand. Remy stared blankly.

Neither had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god.  
> Stay safe out there! :)


	52. Time passes

As days passed, it became clear what was and was not allowed. For example, the first night in their new room was cold. Virgil tried to give Remy a blanket or at least a pillow, until Remus' voice sparked through the speaker, "Don't do that." It made Virgil froze how nonchalant he was. Remy explained that he would be okay and to go to sleep. Thank god it was only 9:30 or else Remy would've been dragged away.

It seems that although the 5 kidnappers clearly saw Remy as the threat to their relationship with Virgil, they didn't care much about him. They rarely acknowledged Remy's existence. They were more focused on Virgil. Some days, the speaker was completely silent. Other days, one of them would spend the whole day just talking to Virgil. 

Virgil and Remy rarely kept track of how long it has been. They both knew that it was practically winter. It was impossible to know the exact date. But it was cold, so they must be either sometime in December or late-November. It was too cold to be in most parts of Florida. But it was possible to be in a more northern part of the state. 

But as time passed, it was somewhat easy to fall into a routine. Every morning, someone, either one of _them_ or a worker would come in to give them breakfast. The morning was long and boring, they would often sit in silence for hours until lunch. After lunch it was once again dull until supper. Remy wondered if they planned to bore them to death. Despite sitting still for hours, the hightened anxiety between them was suffocating. Both prisoners knew that if they really wanted to, they could take Remy away from Virgil. 

It was hard at first, but being held captive by the five was nothing new to them. They knew what to talk about without angering them, and how to act around them. Remy made sure to keep still if they did stop by for a visit, he remembers back in the cold, damp basement when he would've been beaten for simply moving. Apparently it angered them to be reminded of his existance. But Virgil had to keep up the act, no matter how frusterating or exhausting it was. Virgil had furiously scrubbed at his eyes to avoid crying several time, each time playing it off as being tired. 

No whispering was allowed. Every syllable uttered had to be clear enough for them to hear.

They could both move to the bathroom. However, if they wanted a shower or bath, they had to be supervised. If too much water was on their chain, it would break or rust. But they couldn't use the water they were given to rust the chains. The chains were checked every night for breaks or dents or rust. Both avoided washing as much as possible. But eventually they were given small napkins dipped in water and soap every other day. It was just enough to touch on the worse smells, but not enough for the chains, not to mention they were constantly watched during the little luxery they had. It didn't do much but it was somewhat better than nothing. 

No plan was or could be made. But both were determined to protect the other 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had an idea for the next chapter, but a huge project is coming up. So over the next week or two, updates might be a little more spaced out.  
> Also the next few should be longer.  
> But updates will happen.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	53. Please god, he can't be sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is sick.

Virgil has felt...off lately. Every morning was horrible, he wanted to throw up. His head was heavy. He started sleeping more. He didn't want to, but it was hard. His head pounded all the time it was a miracle he didn't wake every day in agony.

Remy has expressed concern, constantly asking Virgil if he was okay and asking for someone to make the lights a little dimmer so they didn't hurt Virgil's eyes. Virgil was noticably paler and had dark bags under his eyes. His voice had a rough edge to it now, like he had something in his throat he couldn't get out. He also noticed Virgil eating less or taking longer to finish a meal. Still, he tried his best to eat everything given to him. 

But eventually, even water became hard to hold down. He couldn't be sick. If he was sick, he would probably be taken away from Remy.

So he didn't complain.

* * *

One day, Virgil put a very small note on the sink for Remy.

_I may be sick. Don't let them know._

Sometimes it was easy to ignore, Remy had kept him stimulated to avoid suspicion from their captors. But his concern had started to grow to be too much. Virgil could hardly move some days. Remy wants to believe it's just a simple cold. But Virgil has been stressed for a while now and he's hasn't actually had time outside for a long time. It scares him to think what a very simple cold or flu could do to Virgil.

One day Virgil didn't wake up.

* * *

Remy hadn't been sleeping very well lately. His anxiety from being held captive and Virgil's sickness has thrown his sleeping schedule off. But still, he always waited for Virgil to wake up, which was usually about 30 minutes to an hour of Remy waking up.

But minutes ticked by. Breakfast didn't come until 8AM. Remy tried to glance at the clock on the nightstand, he had to crane his neck, he didn't want to make so much noise that he accidently woke Virgil. 

It was almost 7:30. Virgil should've been awake almost an hour ago.

"Virgil," Remy whispered, hoping he had just had a rough night and was sleeping in later than usual, nightmares constantly plagued their dreams."Virgil," he tried again, this time a little louder.

Virgil didn't stir. "Virgil." Remy spoke at a normal volume.

"Virgil~" Remy said in a teasing voice, maybe Virgil was just messing with him and he wasn't sick and he was perfectly healthy.

Again, nothing. "Virgil?" _Please god, I will do anything, don't let him die. Please. Please._

"Virgil!" Remy barked out this time.

Nothing.

"Virgil!" Remy almost screamed his name. At this point, he had wobbled to his feet and was shuffling forward. He almost fell face first onto the carpet when his chain ran out.

"Virgil!!" Remy stretched his body so he could at least grip the bed post at the foot of the bed.

Remy was getting desperate. Virgil's breathing was very shallow and Remy could almost make out a little gasp.

Remy glaced around, his eyes landing on the camera. He didn't think before screaming out, " _Help! Help him, please! Please, he won't wake up!"_ he looked back at Virgil, nothing again.

The door slammed open and Remy was pushed away from his bed. He put up some resistance, but ultimately let them get to Virgil. He heard familiar voices. Someone was trying to wake Virgil.

He looked up when he heard Virgil's chains becoming undone. He saw someone carry Virgil out of the room. Someone was crying.

He was eventually alone in the room. The door closed. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

_What have you done, Remy Sanders?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	54. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape and torture  
> I will leave a brief summary in the end notes.

Remy doesn't know how much time passed. His meals had been smaller and more roughly put together than usual. But he couldn't complain. He barely had the stomach for food with the unknown situation of Virgil.

He already missed him. He couldn't be dead, mostly because if he was, either they would neglect him and let him starve or someone would come in and kill him in a fit of rage. 

Remy didn't want to lose Virgil, but maybe this is what he deserved. Letting someone get to close again, and they pay the price. 

Remy's eyes burned with memory, memories that brought tears with it. _His_ smile. _His_ face. _His_ love. Remy had loved Emile. More than anything. He remembered the day he had lost him. 

It was all his fault.

* * *

_"Sweetheart!" Emile called out in their apartment, they had been living together for almost a year now and had been dating for about two years (18 days, 5 hours, and 32 minutes, but Remy wasn't counting). "I'm going to the store, do you want something?" Emile was so perfect, pastel colors and a soft smile that could immediately brighten any room._

_"No, baby, but let me go with you," Remy had said, already grabbing his coat._

_"Rem," Emile said, tenderly, stroking Remy's cheeks, "you can't protect me forever. I can handle a simple run to the store."_

_Remy covered Emile's hands with his own and looked deep into his big, brown eyes. "I know you can, but there are people out there, who don't know that. And will pick you up. Please baby, at least let Missy take you."_

_"Remy, I love you, more than anything, but I can do this."_

_Remy huffed, he had a point. The only difference this time was that no one would go with him. "Okay, okay, I love you, and no I don't need anything."_

_Emile broke out his trademark smile. It made Remy melt everytime. Emile yelled out one last 'love you' before leaving the safety of their apartment._

_Remy remembers meeting Emile. They were both sophmores in college, a friend of a friend. It wasn't until months later they started dating, of course around this time, Emile had become well-known of Remy's life to selling drugs. Emile had gotten him to quit cocaine. But his very small business had recently turned into jobs and dealing with competition, Emile had said that he should stop with dealing drugs. Remy promised to move away from drugs and into other ways to make money. Missy was recently hired protection._

_Later, in the afternoon, Remy had received a message, attached was one video. Emile being whipped, raped, having toes and fingers cut off._

_It lasted for hours until Jax, a new main rival, said, "This is a warning, Rem." Remy's heart ached with the nickname only Emile called him._

_Emile looked straight at the camera, his cheeks had tear tracks from hours of crying, he was bloody and bruised, but in that moment, Remy didn't see Emile who had been beaten within an inch of his life and repetitively raped. He saw the Emile he had met. So pretty and innocent._

_Emile smiled the brightest he could manage, his eyes filled with tears,_ "I love you." _he somehow was able to whisper just enough to hear,_ _before Jax emptied an entire clip into him. The body was never found, but Jax sent a small box, in it contain Emile's skull, his dick, and an eye._

_Remy threw up and buried the box in the backyard of one of his safehouses, a small cabin by a lake in the forest. It was Emile's favorite, he picked the decor._

_That was almost a year ago._

* * *

When Remy found Jax months later, he wanted him to feel the same pain Emile did. Of course, he was above rape, but he felt such satisfaction when he cut Jax on the cheek. But he escaped before Remy could kill him.

Ever since then, Remy promised to never let another person die for his selfishness. He wanted love so bad, he put them in danger. He tried concealing Virgil from the same fate. But he couldn't.

Emile's family had disowned him years ago when he came out of the closet. He had no one besides Remy. 

Emile's screams still haunt him. Sometimes, in his dreams, it'll just be dark, then screaming. He sometimes imagined Emile's face that was twisted with pain as he was raped. Those sick sons of bitches had strapped him to a board and everyone, including Jax, had two rounds with violating Emile. 

But he had tried so hard to remain strong, so, so hard. When he was punched, he said, _'well, this seems like the time for a punchline_.' He tried to laugh when he was being cut up. But Remy had watched the whole thing. Not once did Emile beg for mercy, or offer information about Remy. The worst he did was scream. A heart-wrenching, ear-splitting scream that breaks Remy's heart and forces tears to his eyes whenever he remembers it.

He lost Emile because of his selfishness.

He can't lose Virgil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Remy is still waiting for Virgil to return. He remembers Emile, his first lover. Emile had been kidnapped by Jax after insisting he could go to the store alone. A video message was sent to him, it was of Emile. He was raped and tortured. Remy remembers that Emile never offer info or begged Jax for mercy. He just screamed and tried his best to stay strong. Jax killed Emile with multiple shots. Remy blames himself for wanting love as he was starting to get into gang business and refuses to lose Virgil too.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	55. "It's beautiful outside."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy tries to help.

It has been a few days after Virgil refused to wake up, Remy had barely eaten. Anxiety and hunger knawed at his stomach.

The door swung open. A parade of angry, confused, scared, and sad faces came into Remy's view. He stood up, prepared to be killed. 

_Come on, Virgil, please. I don't care if I died. I don't want to die with a broken heart._

He felt his chains become undone and both arms were restrained by Janus and Roman. _Ah, I see, they don't want to stain Virgil's room. Going to move me to a much less comfortable room. Kill me there._

Logan's smooth voice infiltrated Remy's ears. "Virgil will not let us near him. We need you to reason with him."

_Virgil was alive. Virgil was alive. Virgil was alive._

Remy allowed himself to be dragged theough the twists and turns they called hallways. Until they got to one room. The entire front was glass so you could see right into it. Inside was a standard hospital set-up. There was a little table in one corner across from the bed. Under it, you could see a small figure curled up.

Virgil.

Remy rushed in. The lights were dimmed and the curtains drawn, only a sliver of outside could be seen. He sat at the foot of the bed, and looked right at Virgil. 

Virgil snuck a peek at Remy. But he curled up tighter in his corner under the table. Remy managed a glimpse of tear tracks on his cheeks. 

"Virgil," Remy said as gentle as he could, "it's me. Can you come out? Please."

Virgil uncurled the slightest, only relaxing enough that if you blinked, you might have missed it. It broke Remy's heart again to see Virgil is such a frightened state. He had seen him scared. Of course, at the party, when he had made it to his office, and many, many more times. He wasn't scared when he yelled that he had killed Peyton at Jax or when he thought he had given himself up for Remy's freedom.

Remy isn't sure how long he sat there. No one had come in, he had insisted that they stay outside if they want progress with Virgil. He could feel their gaze on him, like if they didn't, the pair would just disappear.

Virgil didn't move from under the table. He semi-relaxed, just uncurl his legs and be in a more comfortable position.

Remy thought he had sat there for hours, it had to be about noon at this point. He thinks it was morning when he was dragged here. Remy predicts there will be a snowstorm this afternoon, heavy clouds were in the sky, maybe a hailstorm. 

Finally, Virgil had uncurled enough to stick his feet out from under the table. He playfully poked his foot with Remy's leg. It was cute, if Remy was being honestly.

But Remy still didn't want to try his luck. He kept silent, wanting Virgil to make the move.

During the time Remy sat there, as still as he could manage, he had tried to drink in Virgil's appearence. He was pale and somehow looked even smaller than usual. He was in a dark purple dress. It made somewhat sense, they likely didn't have a hospital gown on hand and the dress looked rather flowy and lightweight.

But it must've scared Virgil to wake up in competely different clothing. Remy tried to remember what he was wearing before he was sick. They don't often get new clothes. He thinks Virgil was wearing a dark purple sweater that was several sizes too big.

He want to reach out and hold Virgil until the evil of the world and traumas the duo had encountered floated away was strong. But he had to be careful, moving too fast could cause Virgil to isolate himself.

So he sat, and sat, and sat. He stayed in the same place that he had started in. Virgil had become somewhat more comfortable. He had moved to be out from under the table was practically sitting right by Remy. Still no touching. 

It was slow progress, but Virgil opened back up. It was just little talks here and there, but sometimes, the smaller one was full on laughing.

But Remy still felt those eyes on him.

After a while, it was now afternoon and snowing heavily outside, Virgil was sitting side by side with Remy.

At some point, Virgil said, "It's beautiful outside," while looking right through the glass.

Remy doesn't know what it was, maybe Virgil's freshly, soapy smell from a recent bath. Maybe it was the dress that complimented his everything. Maybe it was those purple eyes that held a storm. 

No matter what it was, Remy gently took Virgil's cheek into his hand. He stroked his thumb on the smooth skin. The pair leaned in, their lips touching. Remy's chapped lips against Virgil's lips that had broke many times from biting it.

For a second, their worries and the eyes outside disappeared. All there was were their warm lips against the other's.

But that second ended.

Remy felt himself torn away. Off of the floor. He saw Virgil, kicking and screaming. He reached out to Virgil, desperate to touch him, but was ripped away. 

Remy was led down the hallways, he fought every step. He heard Virgil's screams. Virgil's screams for him.

Remy soon realized that he wasn't being brought back to the room. He was thrown into a room, much like the basement. But he could move freely here.

Remy pounded on the door. "Virgil! _Vi_ _rgil!"_

No one came back.

He could no longer hear Virgil's own screams.

Regardless, he screamed until he felt his throat raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	56. Betrayal

Virgil struggled against the hands holding him. The two pairs of hands managed to get Virgil onto the bed, but could barely manage tp hold him down.

Virgil had to act fast, as far as he knew, they were the only people in the room. He fisted on person's clothing and buried his face into whoever he was holding onto's stomach.

The struggling stopped. A hand moved to his hair while another rubbed circles into his back. Someone seemed to be whispering. No, two people, whispering, "It'll be okay. We love you." 

Virgil glanced up and managed a glimpse at yellow, Janus' signature color. He hear a somewhat higher pitched voice, just bordering on insane. The only person that sounds like that is Remus. 

Janus and Remus. With Virgil. Alone.

Virgil had to admit, he felt more...at peace with these two. Of course, Virgil didn't exactly feel safe with anyone. But, Virgil can somehow...connect better with them instead of Logan, Roman, or Patton. Virgil likes to think they are better.

Virgil let out a low sob. He felt someone manuver him so they could both get on the bed. Virgil worked up tears and slowly let them fall as he was sandwiched between his two captors. 

Virgil still had his head buried into Janus's soft shirt. He felt Remus' arms wrap around him, he worked his face into Virgil's hair and neck, planting small kisses along the way. 

Virgil knew he had them.

Virgil tilted his head up to look at Janus. He carefully cupped Janus' jaw, before leaning up and deeply kissing him. Janus was clearly surprised, but quickly let his instincts overcome and returned the kiss. 

Remus moved from little kisses on his hair to little sucks and licks on Virgil's collarbone. Virgil whimpered in fake encouragement. 

Virgil reached behind Janus. Right to a small side table that contained most medical equipment. Including a needle and drugs.

Virgil carefully picked up a needle, checking it was prefilled, he moved Janus' hair away from the back of his neck. He continued kissing Janus before injecting half the drug into the unsuspecting lover. 

Janus's eyes opened wide, before slipping shut. "Wha-" Remus started. Virgil turned around and injected the rest into Remus.

With both asleep, Virgil took note of the room and everything going on. No one had seen him drug them. The small stand by the bed had nothing useful as a weapon.

Virgil quietly slipped out of the room. He checked up and down the hall. No one. They might be more concerned about Remy instead. 

The perfect recipe for escape.

* * *

Remy watched as an unsuspecting guard came down with some food, maybe dinner? Remy wasn't sure. There weren't windows in the room.

Remy jumped the man, wrapping his arm around him before forcing the man's neck into his elbow. Effectively choking and knocking him out.

He searched the man and found one small pocket knife and a handgun. Remy quickly shoved the gun into the waistband of his jeans before slipping the knife into his pocket.

He quietly tiptoed out. No guards around. Likely at a meeting or somewhere else.

He was about to turn the way he remembered being the way to the makeshift hospital room he was dragged from when he heard the click of a gun behind him.

Remy quickly turned around to see Missy, his...assistant. She was pointing a gun directly at Remy.

"Missy?" Remy questioned, it couldn't be. Missy had been working for Remy ever since...well, Emile. She had to be here to help him.

"Hello, Sanders. Or should I say Quinn Soven," Remy paused and looked right at Missy. Right at that moment, she looked like a demon, black hair and eyes deeply contrasting her pale as snow skin. Her makeup with red lipstick that looked bloody and black eyeshadow only added to the demonic look. She wore her favorite three piece black suit.

How could she know his birth name? Wait, that doesn't matter, she is literally about to kill him. He can worry about that later.

Remy and Missy looked at each other. Missy had always been there for Remy. She was the shoulder to cry on when he lost Emile. She was there to help Remy grow his buisness. She was always there. For him.

"I killed him," Missy said, startling Remy.

"Who?" There were a lot of possible subjects she was talking about.

"Emile," she said, a deranged smile creeping its way onto her face. "I provided Jax with Emile's location." Remy felt his heart shatter. "Might as well tell you now. One of us won't get out of here alive and I-"

The gunshot reached Remy's ears before he realize he had pulled the trigger. He looked at Missy. She was alive, a shot to her shoulder forced her own gun out of her grasp. She gasped, her gaze travelling to Remy's face.

Remy shot her. Again.

And again.

And again.

Unloading the guilt and pain she caused him.

When he was done, he took her gun that laid a few feet away from her body that was now full of holes.

Putting both guns away, he knew he didn't have long until someone came to see what the gunshots were. And Remy did not want to be around when they did.

He had more important things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	57. As much as we hate each other...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has an escape plan.  
> Everyone plans to stop him

Virgil had made his way through most of the enormous mansion he was in. He had to be careful, unlike at Jax's, he didn't have anything to defend himself.

He had no idea where he was going. Remy likely wasn't back at their room. He didn't have any idea of the layout of the place. 

Hell, he had no idea where he was.

Virgil paused, he strained his ears. Listening for any voices or footsteps.

He immediately ducked behind a plant as he heard people talking in harsh whispers. Vaguely making out several familiar voices.

Roman led the way, barking orders at guards to look everywhere for Virgil and Remy. _Remy had escaped._ Logan gave details to assistants to check cameras. Remus was to lead the search for Remy. Janus and Patton would look for Virgil. Janus and Remus were still semi-out of it. But not enough to be toovweak.

They paused a few feet away. Virgil waited for someone to notice a plant sticking out a little too far. Or the soft ruffling of leaves whenever he moved. Or a little bit of a purple dress poking out. Or his harsh breathing in a desperate attempt to control his racing heartbeat.

After words Virgil didn't pick up, they all separated, going on their own mission.

Virgil counted to 100 before coming out. He knew Remy had escaped. Should he find Remy? Does Remy know he escaped? What if it turns out like last time? What if Remy dies? What if Remy gets caught and they use him against Virgil? What if they catch Virgil and use him against Remy? What if-

Virgil nearly slapped himself to stop his racing thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how big this place was. He was sure him standing here was breaking a million of their rules. They would be lucky if they didn't lose a limb for being disobident like this. Remy should be here. If he hadn't kissed Remy while looking at the clouds, they could've escaped together.

This was his fault.

It was his fault Remy was here.

It was his fault they ended up stranded on an island.

If he hadn't been born, no one would be here.

The others could've escaped their abusive foster parents earlier.

Remy would be perfectly fine growing his criminal empire.

Everything would've been fine. But he was born. He was on the Earth. He was the cause of pain and suffering. He killed a father and husband. He killed people's sanity. He did that.

Maybe it was time to make things right.

Virgil walked up several staircases before opening a large metal door. He walked out onto the roof. He stood on the ledge.

He turned back when he heard the door slam open.

* * *

Remy hadn't exactly thought this through. 

He ran into a number of guards. This one guy had said that the 'little toy' his bosses were so fond of had escaped. He then made another comment about how if he brought Remy back that maybe they would let him have a turn at the 'little slut'.

That's when Remy killed him. That was about an hour ago.

Remy froze when he heard footsteps. A rush of guards with Roman leading had blocked off one end of the hallway. Remy turned around until another group led by Remus was at the other end.

Remy couldn't get through this. He carefully put his gun on the ground and raised his hands. At least Virgil was safe.

That was until Roman and Remus approched him. Both had pure hate burning in their eyes. But they seemed...tired. 

"We need your help," Remus said, softer than Remy had ever heard him.

"I will not betray Virgil," Remy said, ever defiant. 

"This isn't about you, a camera caught Virgil heading to the roof," Roman sharply stated.

"We think he's planning to jump," Remus practically breathed out. 

Remy felt his face whiten. Blood drained from most of him. He felt nothing except pure fear. Remy was far from stupid. He knew that the scars on Virgil's forearms were from a failed attempt. Virgil would do anything possible to escape.

Death was one.

Remy followed them without objections. Remy slammed the door open. The others were already there.

Virgil never looked more dangerous and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there! :)


	58. ...we love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW: sucide and mentions of abuse  
> This is probably the hardest chapter I made.

Remy couldn't help but notice how completely stunning Virgil looked, the rising sun gave a orangish glow around Virgil. Remy saw his purple dress blowing with the wind. Little snowflakes fell around Virgil, several in his hair. It almost gave him an angelic look. 

The others had stepped back to allow Remy to get closer. Despite not trusting Remy, they knew he was more likely to get through to Virgil. They were four stories up, a fall from that height will almost definitely kill Virgil. 

"Virgil...please come down." Remy stopped several yards away from the smaller one. His hands were up in a defensive mode. He had to somehow convince Virgil to come down, Remy just didn't know how to. 

Virgil turned around. His dress had stretched around his body as it moved with the direction the wind had decided to blow that morning. 

He saw Remy's reassuring gaze. The frightened looks of his captors standing just a few meters behind Remy. He saw the darkness on the other side of the building, a pinkish haze as light attempted to reach to the other side of Virgil's world.

It was almost poetic. The hint of pink among the darkness that stood with his captors compared to the orange and red that could be Virgil's freedom should he jump.

It was cold. His shoulders were bare against the cold elements he wasn't used to. 

All of a sudden, Virgil knew rage. Remy was trying to help _them_? The same people that separated them? Is Remy that selfish that he would force Virgil to go back? 

"Why are you helping them?" Virgil asked, his voice soft yet shaky with rage. "After _everything_ they did to us...how could you help them?"

"Virgil, baby, I-I don't want to...believe me..they last thing I have ever imagined doing was helping them. But...I can't lose you, too. It would destroy me-"

"Too? What do you mean 'too'?" Remy froze. He hadn't expected Virgil to put him on the spot like that. But if it would convince Virgil to get down, he would gladly rip open his heart and mind.

"I had someone...like you. His name was Emile. I loved him. But...he died. Jax and his gang kidnapped him..and they...hurt him..so much. They killed him," Remy felt tears try to force their way out of him. He quickly blinked them away. "Virgil, losing you too would kill me, mentally and physically. I know it's selfish, to make you come down, but please. For me."

Virgil looked at the emotional mess that was quickly becoming Remy. To see his hard exterior fade away, had little effect on Virgil. 

"I..can't," Virgil whispered. "That man...Jake...he's dead. He had a life, with daughters and a wife. And he's dead."

"Virgil, none of that is your fault. He force our hand to-"

" _Look around you, Remy!_ " Virgil yelled, tears spilled down his cheeks. "You-you wouldn't be here if I hadn't existed. I-and you guys," he gestured to the group behind Remy, "you could've left. The foster parents. The abuse. But you stayed because you couldn't run with a 4-year-old. You endured so much. For me. Don't you see? I caused that. The pain and suffering I have caused."

"Virg-"

" _Just shut up. Shut the fuck up!_ " Virgil screeched. "I did everything. Absolutely everything. Anyone wanted me to. It's bullshit. Everyone walks around telling me what to do and what not to do. 'Oh don't do that Virgil, you might hurt yourself. Oh do this Virgil, it would mean the world to me. You always boss me around and act like you all know so much more than me! We're practically the same age!" Everyone was taken back with how...angry Virgil was. This was a whole new Virgil. Not the one Remy knew. Or the one the others knew.

"I. Did. Everything. Anyone. Asked. Of. Me. I know I am the farthest from perfect. I have done so much. Things that no one should be proud about. But I did my best to make everyone happy. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep up this charade of innocence. The Virgil you guys know is gone. You all have to accept that." Tears made their was steadily down his cheeks. The sun was rising more, completing the orange halo around Virgil.

"Virgil..." another voice spoke, Janus, everyone else calmly made their way closer to Remy, seemingly to stand behind him, "I promise you...if you come down..we won't bother you nor Remy. Ever again."

Virgil was shocked. If he came down, they would leave them alone. Well, there are two ways of coming down. But they were missing the whole point. "You guys don't get it. I'm not doing this because I'm tired of running. I'm doing this because...I have caused...so much harm to lives. I can't live with this guilt. If I jump, you can go your own ways, not worrying about being dragged down with me." 

The last part was soft, so soft that if they were farther away, they wouldn't hear it. 

Virgil looked like he was almost out of it. He wasn't completely paying attention to the current conversation that concerned his life. 

After a long, silent pause, Virgil raised his head along with the rising sun. His eyes landed on every person there. The same people that made him who he is today. They had so much trauma because he was alive.

Virgil smiled, tears still streaming. Someone could claim he was geniunely happy. Others might say he was trying to convince himself to be happy.

Whatever the reason didn't stop Virgil. 

Like an angel, he spread his arms out. One step back. Another step back. Nothing more to step on.

Everyone watched helplessly as Virgil fell. Like Lucifer from the Kingdom of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Remy attempts to talk Virgil down from jumping. He reveals that Emile was killed and abused by Jax. Virgil is angry that Remy would help them. Virgil explains that he feels guilty for cause people so much trauma. He also lashes out that he can't keep up the appearence of innocence that everyone was used to. Janus promises that they will leave Virgil and Remy alone if he comes down. Virgil once again explains his guilt for trauma he believes he caused. Virgil steps back and falls down.
> 
> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.  
> There should be at least one more chapter. Maybe two. But realistically, one.
> 
> Stay safe out there! :)


	59. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on and the past leaves a scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight arachnophobia

_Virgil smiled, tears still streaming. Someone could claim he was geniunely happy. Others might say he was trying to convince himself to be happy._

_Whatever the reason didn't stop Virgil._

_Like an angel, he spread his arns out. One step back. Another step back. Nothing more to step on._

_Everyone watched helplessly as Virgil fell. Like Lucifer from the Kingdom of Heaven_

* * *

6 months later

_He was running. He was running from something, he doesn't know what exactly it is. Just darkness. But he doesn't want to go to the darkness. The darkness is scary. He wants to be held. And safe. He wants to be a kid again with no idea about gangs or sex or love._

_He hears a voice echo through the empty trees that stretched for miles. He can't figure out whose name it is. But it brings comfort with it. He thinks it does, at least. Voices seemed to be overlapping. Sometimes he felt his heart rate jump up at some words. Other times, he wanted to find whoever's voice it was and never let go._

_But he can't figure out who to be scared of._

_He felt dizzy, the world was spinning. He sat in the middle of the dark, dark woods he was stuck in._

_Drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them, he allows the darkness to consume him._

* * *

Virgil woke up with a pained yell. Hands rubbed his back and and buried his head in whoever was in bed with him. Virgil looks up to see Remy ever so gently smiling down on him.

True to their words, Roman, Janus, Patton, Logan, and Remus left them alone. Virgil hasn't heard from them in months. Not since he woke up from his 2 month long coma. Remy hears occasional news about them, they were currently thriving well in Jacksonville.

Virgil was really lucky to have survived. He suffered several brain injuries, causing a brief coma. However, with that, he had to go about another 2 months of physical therapy. His missing right leg somewhat bothered him.

He has been told that he should try his prosthetic leg, but Remy is very content with pushing Virgil anywhere he needed in his wheelchair. After Virgil was comfortable with his wheelchair and was on a strict diet for a bit so he doesn't upset his stomach _and_ he knew how to walk with a fake leg, he and Remy moved to the small cabin in New York where Remy buried what little remains of Emile he had. 

Remy let Virgil know everything. No more secrets. That was their thing. He let Virgil know that he was a foster kid who graduated early enough to both runaway from home and attend college. He let him know his real name was Quinn Soven. Everything. 

"Baby," Remy asked, his voice laced with worry and drowsiness, "another nightmare?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay now." Virgil explained, not quite telling the truth. He was feeling fine. But the dream of darkness consuming him made him want to give up again. But he can't, not again.

"Sweetie," Remy tried to coax out of him.

"I think I just need to walk around. Just for a bit," Virgil swung his legs over the edge of the bed, carefully fiddling with the leg by the nightstand. He caught a glimpse of the clock; 6:30, just a little before sunrise. "It's still a little hard to get used to," Virgil grunted before finally getting the plastic in place.

"Should I go with you?" Remy asked, already completely in the mood to help in any way he can. 

Virgil chuckled and leaned over to kiss Remy on the cheek. "Can you have my coffee ready for when I get back?" 

"Babe," he replied, dead-serious expression, "I would literally cut my own fucking arm off for you. Of course I'll have some coffee ready for when you're done."

Virgil laughed at his over-exaggeration, before gently lifting himself off of the bed and towards the patio/deck Remy was insistent of having.

The warm spring, almost summer, air gently pushed Virgil's black hair around. The forest stretched for miles and there was practically no one out here. Remy had somewhat given up his status as a gang leader, but he still had a firm hand on his team, however, most had moved to be closer to their boss and had decided that New York City would be a nice place to introduce themselves, it had taken a few weeks, but the gang was doing well in unfamiliar territory. Remy had discovered several more spies for other gangs and had them promptly executed, despite Virgil's insistence that he could just let them go. 

Virgil leaned over the railing of the deck. The cabin was small, smaller than what Remy could definitely afford, but it was still a 2-story home. Remy's personal doctor had said that some fresh air would help with healing, so now they were here.

Virgil sometimes wonders if he is being to much of a burden on Remy. He had to leave everything behind, for someone that he meant purely by chance. He had to drop everything, his home, his gang, his life, just for Virgil. 

_No, don't, don't think like that. Stop thinking like that. Remy is happy to help me heal anyway he can, he said so, and, and he said no more lies and secrets._

Virgil whined when he accidentally shifted too much onto his missing leg. The prosthetic was mostly comfortable, Remy had made sure to get the best money can offer, but it was still sore at times.

Virgil whipped around when he heard barking, Ash, his black mutt Remy had grown fond of while Virgil was in his coma. He had one brown and one blue eye, the black dog had three legs. No one knows how. Remy said it reminded him of Virgil. 

_"How does a dog remind you of me?" Virgil asked when Remy came to visit Virgil in his personal warehouse that acted as a makeshift hospital with Ash one day._

_"Well, he's unique and oh so beautiful." Remy said, gushing over the way Ash was curled up to Virgil, despite taking up more room than Virgil himself._

Virgil glanced down at the dog, limping on his own prosthetic while holding his favorite toy, a blue tennis ball that was mostly worn down. Virgil took the toy and threw it across the lawn, going just to the edge of the woods. Ash immediately ran to get the toy.

He felt something soft rub against his hand and looked down once more to see Jackson. Remy fondly calls her Miss or Little Miss Jackson. They found her on the side of the road going home from therapy. She was hurt badly, and malnourished to the point she was mostly bone, but the pair managed to feed her, now she definiately weights a bit more than what might be considered healthy for a cat. Virgil needs to convince Remy to stop feeding her treats so much. 

Virgil goes back inside, leading both animals back. He helps Ash moved back inside while Jackson gently rubs against his ankle. 

When he closes the door, he decided to check up on one more individual. His spider, Charlotte. It took some convincing before Remy caved into giving Virgil what he wanted. But they were both happy with the result. Charlotte remained in her cage most of the time. She was a simple tarantula, but Virgil was very loving towards her.

Remy, not so much, but he agreed after Virgil said he would try to gain some more weight. Since he was already skinny and the past year has been nothing but panic attack after panic attack, he lost more weight than he thought, his weight while in a coma read 90 lbs. He's gained about 10 pounds. But Remy wants to try 120.

Virgil knew Remy was spoiling him. When he was in a coma, the nurses say Remy came in everyday to read or just simply be there by Virgil. Virgil has attempted to divert Remy's attention to himself. But Remy was determined to take care of Virgil, alithough Virgil does his fair share of work around thr house, too.

It has almost been a year since Virgil was kidnapped. Taken from Janus and Remus. Everything was turned upside down and inside out. But in the end, he was fairly okay. He supposed. 

As Virgil made his way to the kitchen, the smell of breakfast wafted through the air, he reflected a bit. He had gone through almost death, a suicide attempt (twice), rape, of course kidnapping several times. Was this outcome worth it? He ended up with an amazing boyfriend, a world that was finally quiet, and help with his anxiety and PTSD. 

Those thoughts stopped once he saw Remy at the table, reading a newspaper, whose face immediately broke into a smile once he saw Virgil in the doorway.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I started this in November. It seems like yesterday I started this story.  
> Thank you to the people that have been with the work since it started and to the people who might have just started reading it, and everyone inbetween! 
> 
> Stay safe out there peeps! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, any criticism is welcomed! (just please be nice about it)  
> If I missed any tags, please tell me so I can add them. Thank you!  
> I will try my best to update ASAP!


End file.
